


Stumbling upon destiny

by alecto8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crazy, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clarke had encountered Lexa before? A butterfly flapping his wings created a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was running for her life. She felt like a rabbit being hunted. Her heart was beating so fast she fear it would just burst out of her chest. Things were a little blurry but she couldn't stop. She didn't know where she was. Finn had be taken by grounders after she couldn't save that little girl.

 

She turned her head to see if someone was behind her.

Big mistake she walked right into something. Thank god it was not a tree, that would have hurt.

 

She didn't have any time to move that she was moved. It was not something, she had hit someone and that person had turned them around. Clarke groaned as her back hit the ground. She was already sore before, she didn't need that.

 

Her eyes grew wide as she felt something cold against her throat. A young woman, pretty much her age, was straddling holding a knife against her skin.

 

She looked feral, her glaring eyes surrounded by some kind of dark make up.

 

Clarke realized it was probably some kind of grounders' war paint.

 

The blonde was panting. She couldn't really struggle so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

 

"Please. Please just let me go"

 

There was no reply. The woman was just looking at her, more frowning than glaring.

 

"I couldn't heal her. I'm sorry but please, just let me go"

 

"Heal me and I'll let you go"

 

She was so scared that Clarke didn't realize the person on top of her wasn't moving as she should. She frowned, looking for an obvious wound, but looked up when the blade was pushed harder against her skin.

 

"Do we have a deal?"

 

"Yes" Was all she could squeak.

 

The grounder nodded and slowly got up, removing the knife at the last moment possible.

Clarke sat up and rubbed her throat to find blood. She had been scratched.

 

"Where…where are you hurt?"

 

"Not here"

 

The grounder looked around before grabbing her, pulling her by the hand.

Clarke was disoriented but followed nonetheless until the grounder stopped, showing her a rock.

 

"Sit"

 

The blonde looked around for a second, but her idea was cut short.

 

"I'll keep my word. You'd better keep yours. Running would mean death"

 

Clarke sighed as she sat on that damn rock.

 

"Good" The grounder started to pull up her shirt to saw her an ugly gash on her side.

 

She went in healer mode instantly, she kneeled by the grounder starting to touch the wound.

 

The brunette didn't even wince as the wound reopened a little, blood coming out. Clarke could still hear that she was clenching her jaw as the grounder spoke.

 

"Something is still in it. I couldn't reach it"

 

"You tried to…"

 

Clarke stopped as she saw the duh expression on the brunette's face.

 

"Never mind. Do you have anything I could use as tools?"

 

The grounder left her side, grabbed something in her bag before handing it to her.

Clarke was surprised to be handed a good suturing kit, with some small medical tools. Just what she needed.

 

"With these things, are you a healer?"

 

Small talk, she didn't know why she was trying to distract the grounder from the pain. On the other hand, she really was curious.

 

"No"

 

"Then why do you have them?"

 

"In case I need them"

 

Clarke felt it, now she had to grab whatever it was and pull it out.

 

"Why not find one of your people's healer then?"

 

"There are few and I'm not supposed to be here"

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean?

 

"Disobeying Anya?" She pulled it out, a piece of metal, probably part of some kind of blade.

 

"Just following my instincts. I wanted to see things for myself"

 

"Curiosity obviously got the best of you" She was cleaning it the best she could.

 

"Reapers got the best of me"

 

"Reapers?"

 

"Sky people never encountered reapers"

 

"Some kind a grounder's tribe?"

 

"No, they are not fully human"

 

Clarke had so many questions to ask but she was starting to close the wound. It wouldn't be long before she was finished.

 

"Why are you attacking us?"

 

"My people tend to fear what they don't know. You could be a threat and some of your actions killed many"

 

"That's not what you think?"

 

"I don't know. I see potential, but it's a very complicated situation"

 

There all done. She bandaged it as well as she could before standing up slowly. They looked at each other for a while until Clarke couldn't take it anymore.

 

"So are you going to keep your part of the bargain?"

 

"I keep my word, you can go but we never met. You never even saw me"

 

"So there is no way you'll speak for peace between our people?"

 

"The commander already ordered an army to take care of your camp. That's too late. I'd advise you to run"

 

"Why? We did nothing!"

 

"You killed many of our people on that bridge"

 

"We were defending ourselves"

 

"Blood must have blood. It is our way"

 

"You started attacking us!"

 

"Are you sure it was my people?"

 

"I…"

 

"Then it is done"

 

After a few step the grounder turned towards Clarke again.

 

"But you could come with me. I'd keep you safe"

 

"I can't leave my people like that"

 

The brunette nodded, as she turned walking away she was stopped by the blonde.

 

"What is your name?"

 

"We never met"

 

"Please"

 

"Lexa" Was the last thing she said as she disappeared behind a tree.

 

Clarke didn't have time to dwell on it. She had to run but she didn't go far, she got caught by one of Anya's men not even half an hour later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke knew how important these negotiations were. She had to look the part, strong. Even when a huge grounder threatened her before she walked in.

 

All that she kept telling herself was forgotten as she walked in and saw the commander.

 

"Lexa?!"

 

Everybody froze. The commander was the first one to react.

 

"You are the sky people's leader"

 

"You are the commander?! But you…" Clarke couldn't say anything about how betrayed she felt by that woman. She could have stopped the attack in her village, she could have…Clarke took a deep breath before starting again.

 

"I'm here to make you an offer"

 

"The only thing you can do is surrender girl"

 

The commander barely paid any attention to the village leader.

 

"What is you offer?"

 

"We need to unite our forces against mount weather. Hundreds of your people are held there"

 

Indra took a step forward as she spoke "She lies. Let me kill her commander"

 

"Enough" One word from the commander was all it took. Indra back in line, Lexa spoke again.

 

"Why would they keep them?"

 

"They use their blood as medicine. And as you probably already know, others are turned into reapers"

 

Indra cut in again.

"What kind of help could you provide us? You are about to be wiped out by my people?"

This time one look from the commander was enough. There would be no other warning.

 

"I was there but escaped. With Anya's help. She was killed trying to reach you, to talk to you about an alliance against mount weather"

 

Slowly Clarke pulled out a braid of hair and slowly walked up to Lexa, putting it in her hand.

"I think she would have liked you to have it. You were her second before"

 

After a minute of reflection Lexa got everybody out, except the sky girl.

 

"So you managed to get away in the woods. Good"

 

"Why didn't you say anything to stop this?"

 

"I couldn't"

 

"You are their commander"

 

"Yes, but I can't just do anything I want. You are a leader, you have to know"

 

"Help us now"

 

"You need to make a very strong offer. Stronger than some words on the mountain men and reapers"

 

"Reapers…Reapers! We can bring them back to normal"

 

"That's something you'll have to prove"

 

"I can take you to one"

 

* * *

 

 

The commander saw it for what it was a last attempt to survive. The sky girl had lied to her, betrayed her, this could not be.

 

Then in one last desperate try they did it. They brought Lincoln back, under Clarke's order they had kept on trying until the last minute.

 

One their way back to her tent she couldn't help but look at the sky girl, she was still beautiful. The same beauty, the same soulful eyes that had stopped her the first time in the forest.

 

The two of them were once again alone in her tent, she sat on her throne.

 

"We can make an alliance"

 

Clarke could feel it "But?"

 

"The death between us can be forgiven, war is war but you have to hand us the murderer of Ton dc. The one you call Finn"

 

"What will happen to him?"

 

"I told you once. Blood must have blood"

 

"You'll kill him?"

 

"He'll be executed accordingly to our tradition. He must suffer as much as eighteen deaths"

 

Clarke felt dread fall on her stomach. She had seen what grounders could do. She didn't want to even think about what would be a fitting punishment for eighteen murder.

 

"Can't I do anything for you to spare him?"

 

"No. This alliance start with his death"

 

"Then take me instead"

 

The commander got up and circled around her "You love him"

 

"I…no. I just…he did it because he was looking for me. He did it for me. I'm the one…"

 

"No. He turned into a monster all by himself. Murdering children and elders. He cannot be saved"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was shaking the second time she walked up to that tent.

 

"I have to try one last time"

 

The commander shook her head, eyes sad as usual. There was only one last thing to done. So Clarke got the permission to see Finn one last time and she killed him.

 

The grounder's camp up roared in outrage but the commander put a stop to it.

 

The blonde wanted to go back to her camp as soon as possible but could, she was dragged into the commander's tent by a huge man. He made it clear she was not the step out.

 

She remained a long time alone there, staring into nothingness before the commander walked in.

 

"A part me is angry, but another part can only respect what you did"

 

Lexa frowned as she got no reply in return, then she realized the sky girl's body was there, but not her mind.

She walked up to her, calling her name. Finally the blonde looked in her eyes, then around. It was sinking in.

 

Clarke could still feel it on her hands, she could still feel him, so she started to furiously rub her hands.

 

Lexa grabbed a recipient filled with water and a cloth before grabbing the other girl's hands and started to clean them slowly, softly.

 

She was nearly done when Clarke spoke again in a broken voice. "Thank you"

 

"The burden you chose to take is a very heavy one"

 

"I had no choice"

 

Lexa didn't know if it was meant for her or if the sky girl was trying to convince herself. So she didn't speak.

 

"I don't know if I can face them again. Raven probably hates me"

 

"You can stay here if you want to"

 

Clarke looked up into Lexa's eyes. She was looking at her in a way. With care. No one probably cared for her anymore after what she did…

She wanted to feel safe, she started to get closer to Lexa who was just watching her move.

 

Lexa let Clarke touch her, caress her cheek before leaning in. The commander closer her eyes as she felt soft lips against her own and she let out a small sigh.

It felt so good. No one had touched her in so long. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn't let Clarke do that, for so many reasons.

Lexa started to back away slowly but the other girl followed her step by step. Clarke had grabbed the back of her head so the kiss wouldn't stop.

 

Lexa felt her bed hit the back of her leg. Her eyes grew wide as the blonde pushed her down on it.

She was lost, lost in the moment, the sensations. Lost in Clarke.

 

She started to feel a hand on her flat stomach, going up. She couldn't help but moan as she felt a hand reach her breast.

 

There was no more real thought in the commander's mind. She was pulling, trying to remove the blonde's shirt. She tore it off and for a moment they stopped.

Breathing heavily they looked at each other.

 

"Clarke?"

 

The blonde didn't reply, she just pulled at the commander's clothes, removing them slowly with Lexa's help.

 

Lexa found herself naked under Clarke, kissing her, feeling nipples against her own. She started to rock on the clothed thigh between her legs.

It had been too long, she had barely been touched and she was already so close to coming undone.

One of the sky girl's hand went back to her breast, caressing it, toying with her nipple for a minute before heading south, slowly.

 

Lexa could only moan after that, as fingers circled around her clit. Her back tensed, her hips rose off the bed as she came and the blonde slowed down.

 

Clarke had stopped kissing her so she opened her eyes to see the blonde above her, she was smiling, nearly smirking. "That was quick"

 

Lexa couldn't say the words on her lips, instead of a growl a moan left her mouth again as she felt fingers enter her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Clarke woke up suddenly from her nightmare, eyes wide she looked around her and frowned.

This was not her room, then everything came flooding back.

 

She slowly turned around to face the commander who was watching her.

"Are you okay?"

 

Clarke opened her mouth to reply, nothing came. She blushed furiously. The fact that the other woman was still naked, uncovered before her eyes didn't help.

So she closed her eyes as she spoke. "I need to get back to my camp"

 

Clarke felt the bed move then hear clothes being moved. She cracked an eye opened to see the grounder's back. She didn’t think she had scratched her that bad. Then it was covered, Lexa was dressing herself.

Frowning the blonde searched the room for her clothes and let out a sighed as she saw her ruined shirt.

 

Lexa turned around to face Clarke again. Her face was calm as always.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"I…you own me a shirt"

 

A small smile appeared on the commander's lips before she opened a bag, grabbed some clothes. "Get up"

 

Clarke was sore, muscles she didn't even know existed but she managed to get up, wrapping the sheets around herself.

 

Lexa walked up to her and grabbed that sheet, pulling. The blonde resisted for a second then stopped as she looked in the other woman's eyes. She felt the cold air on her skin but wasn't sure it was why she felt a shiver run down her spine and her nipple get hard. So she blushed and looked away.

 

Lexa grabbed her chin and turned her face, so they were looking into each other's eyes again.

 

"Don't be ashamed. You are beautiful"

 

"I…I'm not...I shouldn't have..."

 

"We did nothing wrong"

 

"I know but I just k…lost my friend"

 

The commander nodded as she got even closer. The last thing Clarke expected was for Lexa to start to dress her. Slowly she let her.

 

The blond winced as she pulled on her new shirt. She raised her hand to her neck then lower, closer to the shoulder, there it was on her nape.

 

"You bit me!"

 

"You tore the skin off my back"

 

Clarke blushed again, remembering the moment it happened.

 

"Sorry"

 

"There is no need. I'm not"

 

They stood in front of another for a while in silence before they tried to speak at the same time.

 

"I…" "We…"

 

The blonde let the commander speak first, it was easier.

 

"We can forget about it if that's what you want?"

 

Clarke pondered the offer as she observed the commander, reaching the conclusion that this option was not her favorite.

"You don't want that?"

 

"No"

 

"I'm not sure how my people will react"

 

For an answer all Clarke got was a raised eyebrow. Never mind her last comment.

 

"So what are we?"

 

"On the way"

 

"Why do you always have to be so cryptic?"

 

Lexa smiled and Clarke felt her heart twitch. It was more than a spur of the moment thing. She didn't know if she would ever have acted on it in a different life, different situation. But she knew it was real. She could feel a connection she never had.

 

Sometimes she found Lexa sweet, charming or even annoying, too proud…Always beautiful though. None of it mattered that pull towards the other woman remained.

 

Clarke let out what was on her mind. "If we do this. How do we do it?"

Another raised eyebrow and she slapped Lexa's shoulder.

 

"You are very brave to hit to commander"

 

"I'm not having this conversation with the commander. I'm talking to Lexa"

 

"Just Lexa" Repeated the brunette quietly.

 

"Yes! Now, how do you grounders do it? The whole dating thing?"

 

"Dating thing?"

 

"You know. You are mine as much as I am yours"

 

This time two eyebrows got up "This is too soon for a bonding ceremony"

 

Clarke frowned for a second and understood. "No! Before that!"

 

"Nothing really. Don't worry I'll tell my people"

 

"How?"

 

"They most likely heard and it's obvious that you are mine"

 

Lexa touched the bite mark and Clarke groaned as the commander finished. "Nothing needs to be done"

 

The blonde nodded. "Then I really should get back to my people. They must be worried"

 

"Don't you want to stay and eat your first meal with me?"

 

"I've been gone a long time"

 

Lexa took step closer right into the blonde's personal space and slowly kissed her.

 

"Okay" It was the biggest smile she saw on Lexa's lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke was escorted to her camp by a big bulky grounder who did not speak. He was stopped as he tried to follow her but wouldn't change his mind. Guns in his face he wasn't backing away.

Clarke stepped in.

 

"Stop it! Lower your guns"

 

After some time the guards did, then she turned to the grounder.

 

"I'm here you can go back now"

 

"I'm not to leave your side"

 

"I'm safe in here"

 

"I cannot disobey the commander"

 

"Rrha Fine. Annoying woman" The blonde mumbled the last part but her bodyguard chuckled. She glared at him.

 

People were staring at them walking through camp. She had to find her mother or Kane.

 

The Blake siblings were walking towards her, fast. She felt the grounder by her side tense so she felt the need to say.

"They are friends"

 

Bellamy touched her arm "Are you okay? You've been gone for hours"

 

"And you brought a souvenir" Octavia was looking up, glaring at the grounder who grunted, so the brunette took a step forward.

 

Bellamy didn't know who the grounder was but he knew provoking him wouldn't be a good idea "O"

 

"What?!"

 

Bellamy just gave her a look, she rolled her eyes but nonetheless she took a few steps back, still glaring at the stranger for a while before turning back to her friends and her eyes grew wide.

 

Octavia grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled her collar. "What the hell?!"

 

They all turned towards the scream. "Clarke" Doctor Griffin was running towards them and froze as she saw what the younger woman had just discovered.

 

"Oh my god Clarke, what did they do to you?"

 

That's the moment Octavia chose to let go of the shirt, Clarke winced before glaring at the brunette, who was apologetic "Sorry"

 

"Get away from my daughter!" Kane grabbed Abby so she couldn’t get any closer to the grounder. "Let me go!"

 

"Mom. Mom! You need to calm down"

 

"How can I? What did they do to you?"

 

"Nothing. We have a peace treaty"

 

"That's it?!That's all you have to say?!"

 

"Abby" Kane tried to get her to calm down.

 

The doctor took a deep breath and he let her go "At least let me check you out"

 

"You don't need to. I'm fine"

 

"It's obvious you've been…brutalized by these…people"

 

The grounder let out what could be seen as a growl but was stopped by Clarke's hand on his abs. He looked at his charge.

 

Clarke had to say something "Don't" Then she turned towards her mother "I wasn't hurt I…"

She mumbled the last part, no one understood. Obviously, so she cleared her throat and tried again "I had sex"

 

Abby's jaw dropped before she asked "Willingly?!" While Bellamy looked away, embarrassed, Kane didn't show any kind of reaction and Octavia well "With whom?!"

 

"She is to be united with the commander. I wouldn't insult her if I was you"

 

They all turn towards him, including Clarke. "What?!"

 

"The commander made it clear that they are exclusive lovers. Both our leaders agreed the bounding ceremony would be for later"

 

Clarke was getting a headache. She didn't mean that when she told Lexa "just before that", she didn't mean for them to be kind of…engaged. And that was the time her freaking bodyguard decided to become talkative.

 

"Could we go back to what's important? We have an alliance with the grounders. We are safe"

 

"For now" Added Bellamy.

 

Abby just couldn't get passed it. "Is this …marriage part of the peace treaty?"

 

"No!" The blonde wasn't really sure why she felt offended.

 

"You just met her Clarke!"

 

"Actually…I met her a while ago. In the forest, she took me hostage, I healed her…"

 

"Grounders romance hmm?" Octavia commented.

 

Clarke shook her head but talked about what she came here to. "We have peace, I'm leaving with them to TonDc, and they'll have a ceremony for the dead. Finn…will be cremated there. Once it's done, we'll officialize that alliance"

 

Abby was the first to react "I'm coming"

 

Clarke nodded "I think Kane should come too. Lexa respect you. We need Octavia too, she is the most familiar of us all with grounder's language and traditions"

 

Bellamy put his hand in his jacket "I guess we are all going on a little trip"

 

He started to leave, Octavia followed after telling them "I'll get Lincoln ready"

 

"Raven won't leave the body. Someone needs to grab the radio. And mom, don't be inappropriate"

 

It was clear her mother was offended. "I would never!"

 

Clarke just gave her a look, then at Kane. "Abby"

 

"Don't worry. I know how dangerous your… fiancée can be"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their trip to TonDc was a tense one. They were travelling with grounders, everybody was still wary of the other.

 

Octavia didn't really care. She was with Lincoln, he and her brother were by her side, things were looking up.

Clarke was travelling with them, annoyed at all this. There was something she could get an answer to. The blonde turned towards her guard "So…what's your name?"

 

He stayed silent, observing the surrounding area.

 

"If you don't reply I'll have to name you whatever I come up with"

 

"Oh! Can I name him?!" Octavia enthusiastically offered.

 

At this the guard reacted. He glared at the brunette, who just raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Clarke "I'm called Marcus"

 

The blonde gave him a small nod. He grunted.

Clarke tensed suddenly. She could have sworn she had just seen Finn.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived to TonDc around mid-morning. Things were tense during the trip, it was nothing compared to the welcome they got.

 

Clarke was walking in side by side with Lexa, so close that their hands brushed as they went.

The blonde grabbed the commander's hand as a grounder was being beaten up for attacking one of her people.

 

"Lexa. Make him stop, they'll only have something more to blame the sky people for" Whispered Clarke.

 

The commander didn't act as if she had heard her, but she stopped the beating, took a few step forward "The sky people march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay with their life"

 

That was it. Lexa got back to Clarke who seemed lost. The blonde jumped as Lexa touched her arm. "Clarke?"

 

"Thank you"

 

"Clarke? You're okay?"

 

"I'm good"

 

It was obvious the other woman was lying. Lexa sighed grabbed the blonde by the elbow and dragged her towards the hut Indra had reserved for her.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"What about the cremation?"

 

"The ceremonies will take place tomorrow. Things need to be done properly. Now, what's wrong with you?"

 

"Nothing. I…" Lexa was giving her the "yeah right" look. Clarke gulped, crossed her arms and looked away.

"I see…him. Everywhere. He is…accusing me with his eyes. I think I'm going insane"

 

Lexa hugged her, talking in her hear. "No, you're not"

 

The commander pulled back and Clarke saw something in her eyes pain, before Lexa looked away and spoke.

 

"I lost someone special to me too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the ice nation, who's queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine. They tortured her. Killed her. Cut off her head"

 

Clarke was hurting for her lover. The difficulty she had, just speaking about it. She couldn't even look at her as she spoke. The blonde watched her gulp each time she paused. "I'm sorry"

 

"I thought I'd never get over the pain. In a way I'll probably never will. But with time, the pain lessen. The nightmares are barely here anymore. All that's left is, your heart clenching when you think about it"

 

The blonde noted she didn't mention anger or vengeance. She didn’t want to know. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say. Thankfully Lexa continued.

 

"It's not only time. People help. A presence can calm your heart. Get the pain away"

 

This time Clarke knew what she could do. She got closer and slowly kissed Lexa.

It was short. Clarke could feel the other woman's breath, a second passed. Lexa initiated the second kiss.

 

Clarke groaned as her lower back hit a big table. She didn't have time to think about it. Lexa lightly raised her so the blonde was sitting on it. The commander between her legs.

 

A few minutes later Clarke was laying on the table, shirt off. Lexa kissing her neck, getting all kind of small noises from her lover.

Clarke's only really thought as her hands were under the other girl's shirt was not to scratch. At least not too hard.

 

"Clarke!"

 

The blonde's eyes grew very wide as she heard that voice. Her arm wrapped themselves around her lover keeping a tensed commander there.

Clarke raised herself so she was sitting again. From very pale she went to bright red.

 

"Mom!"

 

"It's the middle of the day!"

 

"You could have knocked?!"

 

"We did!"

 

That's when the blonde saw the others behind her mother. Kane. The Blake sibling. Bellamy eyes were wide while Octavia was smirking. She saw Lincoln's face disappear.

 

Lexa turned only her head so the others could see her profile. She knew Clarke was keeping her close to cover herself "Get out"

 

Clarke saw a hand grab Octavia and pull her back. Bellamy turned, following her.

Kane cleared his throat before turning to the blonde's mother "Abby come on"

 

"Clarke. We'll need to have a talk"

 

"I don't think so. Now out"

 

Then they hear Octavia's voice "Get out Abby before she let her commander go so…ouch!"

 

Kane took advantage of the doctor turning to the side to drag her out.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke "That's just Octavia"

The commander shrugged and started to kiss her neck again. Clarke pulled her away, keeping her at arm's length.

 

"The mood is definitely gone"

 

Lexa groaned as she took a few steps back. Enjoying the view anyway. Watching Clarke take a few deep breath, for getting off the table, bending over to grab her shirt then pulling it over her head.

"At least you didn't destroy this one"

 

"I didn't bring enough clothes for the both of us. You'd be walking around naked"

 

"Like you'd have a problem with that"

 

"I'd definitely have a problem with other people looking at you naked. Aren't you going out?"

 

"Not yet. I want my mother to think we intend on finishing it"

 

"You don't want to talk to her now"

 

Clarke nodded. The commander put her mask back on as she went to speak to a grounder right outside the hut.

 

"Give it a minute"

 

Clarke frowned so Lexa explain. "She will be taken to help the sick and wounded"

 

The blonde knew her mother wouldn't be able to resist that. There was another question on her mind before the night. "Where will I sleep tonight?"

 

"With me"

 

"First we'll need to get some actual sleep. And…I wasn't sure it was appropriate"

 

"Don't worry"

 

They stayed there a few minutes before Lexa said. 

"I think we are good to go"

 

"Fine, but if I see my mother. You deal with her"

 

On that note Clarke walked out, blinking to the sudden light and froze when she saw grounders fighting.

She felt Lexa against her back. "They are training"

 

"Is it always so…ruthless?"

 

"I'm pretty sure they are putting on a show" Lexa whispered to her so one else could hear her.

 

"For fuck sake! Let me go!"

 

Clarke turned towards the muffled voice she knew and was surprised to see Octavia in a headlock. Marcus keeping her in place as if it was nothing.

 

"Bellamy?" The blonde asked.

 

"She wanted to fight too. We tried to talk her out of it. Your guard made sure she wouldn't"

 

Clarke asked her guard this time "I thought you were supposed to protect me"

 

"She is your friend you say. I'm protecting her for you"

 

Octavia's head was a little red from all her struggling and complaining. "Clarke! Tell him to let me go!"

 

"I hear you wanted to pick up a fight"

 

"I want to train! I want to learn!"

 

"I thought Lincoln was teaching you"

 

"He is going too easy on me! Ahh! Not you!" Marcus had squeezed a little. Octavia hit him again.

 

Clarke gave a look at Lexa before turning to her guard "Let her go"

 

He did as he was told. Octavia got a few feet away, rubbing her neck and cursing.

But Clare wasn't finished, still looking at Marcus "Now go kick her ass"

The blonde showed the training grounders with her head. She wasn't sure what the expression on his face was a crooked smile? A grimace?

 

Marcus put his hand on Octavia's head, leading her towards the others "Yes!"

 

"Make sure you teach her something too!" Yelled Clarke after them, being doubtful that he wasn't just going to kick her ass for the fun of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke was sitting outside, eating with most of the village. It was a special occasion for them all. Not a happy one.

She didn't know how to make them mix together. Grounders on one side. Sky people on the other. She hadn't seen her mother all day. She was kind of relieved she didn't know what to say to her. More than anything she dreaded what she might say.

 

Octavia was all black and blue from her fight. It didn't last long but she gave up only when she couldn't get up anymore. Bellamy was stopped by Lincoln a few times when he wanted to stop the fight. Lincoln was sitting by his girlfriend taking care of her, but it didn't help as the other grounders didn't know how to act around a former reaper.

 

Lexa came to sit by her side. "How are things? I didn't see you in a while"

 

"Everything needs to be organized. Not everybody is happy about it"

 

"Wanna eat?" Clarke said holding out her plate. She saw Lexa go somewhere else, on her body. No sign of what she was thinking but the blonde knew better. She rolled her eyes.

 

"Food first"

 

Lexa sat by her side, eating in her plate. Not a minute later a full plate was handed to her by a grounder "Thank you" Then the commander turned towards the blonde. "So once I finished my food…?"

 

Her eyes told Clarke what she needed to know and she told her. "We'll go to bed"

The blonde snickered as Lexa started to eat faster.

 

"Slow down. What would people say if the commander was to choke?"

 

"That her girlfriend is a tease"

 

Clarke's mouth fell open. "So this is how you speak to my daughter"

The blonde closed her eyes. Abby was right behind them. What was with her and timing?!

She made a mental note to lock whatever door she could find that night. No more interrupting her time with Lexa.

 

The camp had frozen as they heard the sky doctor use such a tone with the commander.

 

Lexa didn't react. She was calm, but had slowed down her eating. "I don't like when people talk about me in my back"

 

Abby huffed as she stepped in front of them, glaring. "I don't like it when people think they can take advantage of my daughter"

 

"Mom!" exclaimed Clarke as she got up to face her mother.

 

"You are too young for this. An engagement! Really?!"

 

"Our bonding ceremony is none of your business. And I initiated it"

 

"What?"

 

"I…started everything"

 

"It was an honor to accept" Interrupted Lexa, still not getting up.

 

"I can't believe that my little girl…"

 

"Is the only reason you are allowed to act the way you are right now. It is a courtesy to her. I'm the commander. Do not forget that" Lexa put her plate down before getting up. People started to whisper all around them.

 

Abby turned around to see everyone staring at them. The grounders were very unhappy.

 

"I thought you understood when I told you not to be inappropriate mom. Private matters are discussed in private"

 

Abby clenched her jaw, looking around one last time before facing the young couple once again. "I'm sorry" That's all she offered before walking away.

 

Just after that Clarke turned towards Lexa "I'm so sorry"

 

"She is trying to protect you. I understand"

 

"Should I do something? I mean…your people…"

 

"Know how annoying a mother in law can be"

 

"Could we go? All these stares are making me feel uncomfortable"

 

"Let's go. I finished my food anyway. As required"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Post coital cuddling. The best.

Clarke was content, head on Lexa's shoulder. The fingers of their opposing hands interlaced.

Deep in thoughts, the blonde was the first one to speak.

 

"I'm surprised no one interrupted"

 

Calm as always Lexa explained "I blocked the door with a chair"

 

"You didn't?"

 

"Yes. I should remove it now. No guarantied rest for us"

 

Clarke groaned but whatever she was going to say got stuck in her throat as she saw her lover walk away naked and disappear in the other room.

 

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" Asked the blonde.

 

The commander walked back in the bedroom. "What for?"

 

"I don't…I'm not sure. In case someone…walked in"

 

"Clarke, my eyes are higher"

 

Clarke quickly looked up, blushing. "Sorry"

 

"You can look all you want. As long as I can too" Lexa started to pull the sheet off her lover.

 

"You just unlocked the door"

 

"So? Does that mean we can't go for another round?"

 

"I need to sleep"

 

Lexa climbed on the other woman, straddling her. "Does that mean you want me to stop?"

 

The brunette lowered herself, giving a small kiss to the blonde. A second later she was on her back and smug Clarke between her legs. "Did you just squeal?"

 

"The commander does not squeal"

 

"Then maybe we could just sleep"

 

Lexa didn't let her move away "You play dirty"

 

Clarke laughed on her lover's shoulder "I'm not even going to comment that"

 

A few hours later Clarke was woken up by a fully clothed commander. She groaned and turned around "Just five minutes"

 

"You have to get up. Come eat with the others"

 

"But I just fell asleep"

 

"You have responsibilities. Get up"

 

The blonde turned again so she could face the commander. She glared. "This is all your fault"

 

Lexa laughed as she got off the bed "I guess. If you are not feeling well…I could tell your mother to…"

 

"You wouldn't dare?!" Clarke knew this expression. Note for the future, never challenge the commander. Grumbling she started to move "I'm up. I'm up"

 

Lexa leaned against a wall. Watching her lover get ready. It only took a few minutes for the blonde to get dressed.

 

"Before we got out. I have something for you. It's mine, by giving it to you, everybody will know who you are to me. Can I?"

 

Clarke didn't really know what to say so she just nodded as Lexa got behind her and tied the leather lace on which a green stone hanged, craved like some kind of tribal hook.

 

The blonde touched it before turning around, giving a peck to her lover. "Thank you"

 

"Now back to the world" The commander mask was back on as she stepped outside. Clarke sighed before following.

 

It was strange eating with the commander that morning. The blonde could see the pyre from where she was sitting. She wasn't hunger but Lexa left her no choice.

Once again they were eating side by side. The blonde wanted to think about something else. She managed to look away and frowned before asking her lover.

 

"Should I be worried that Indra is paying really close attention to Octavia?"

 

"She means no harm. She is just interested"

 

"What?!"

 

"Not like that. She see what we all do. The spirit of a warrior"

 

"So?"

 

"It's been a long time since Indra had a second"

 

"She would never take one of the sky people. She hates us all"

 

"Na, she is like that with everybody"

 

"She could really ask Octavia to be her second?"

 

"Indra can surprise you. And Octavia might come from the sky, but she is already respected by many"

 

"Because she is with Lincoln"

 

"No, because of who she is. What she did and still does"

 

"She never gives up" Pondered Clarke.

 

Lexa nodded "I have to go before Gustus comes to find me"

 

The blonde watched her go, then her eyes landed on a figure on the other side of the square. Finn.

 

 

By the time the first ceremony started Clarke could barely hide that she was shaking. She was sure Lexa was making a great speech but it was like she couldn't hear it. She was lost in her thoughts, in her grief.

 

She was surprised when a torch appeared in front of her. The commander was handing it to her. She frowned, frozen.

 

Lexa couldn't speak but she knew Clarke needed it. It would help her mourn to be able to actually say goodbye. One last time.

She moved her hand a little closer. After a long minute Clarke grabbed it and lit the funeral pyre on fire.

 

The blonde was completely out of it. She couldn't have described what they did before she found herself sitting in front of the commander for the last ceremony of the day. The final part of their alliance.

 

Lexa had explained to her there should be some exchanges, food and water.

Her people were offering the water, except everything went wrong.

 

Gustus coughed as soon as he tasted the water for the commander. He was taken out, immediately the commotion started. Everyone was up in an instant.

 

The sky people were all searched, they were looking for poison of course. While all that happened Clarke was screaming at Lexa to listen. "It wasn't us! You have to know this wasn't us! Lexa! You need to believe me. None of us would ever do this! Lexa!"

 

Then they found a small vial. One her mother. It was poison.

 

The young Griffin would never forget the look on the commander's face, so much hurt, anger. Betrayal. Her words were full of it.

 

"They warned me about you. A mean to lower my defenses. I couldn't believe…"

 

Lexa stopped there. She couldn't speak anymore. She just left, followed by the others. The sky people were locked in the room until further notice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn't believe this was happening. Clarke paced a few times before turning to the others.

 

"Did anyone had anything to do with it?"

 

Not that she expected a positive reply, but she had to ask. She passed her hand through her hair then asked Lincoln.

 

"What's going to happen next?"

 

"It depends, either they decide that it was a collective action or that she was working alone"

 

"So?"

 

"Well either they kill all of us or just her"

 

"They'll figure out it wasn't one of us. They have to"

 

All that hope crumbled as warriors came in to take her mother. She couldn't let them do it. She jumped a grounder, trying to free her mother they were taking out.

The struggle didn't last long. She received a few good punches. She fell but got up as fast as she could, but before they finally got out the room she screamed.

 

"You can't do that! Lexa can't…"

 

"It's was the commander's orders"

 

"Then take me to her. I need to speak to the commander"

 

Clarke made sure to stay by her mother's side until they reached the commander and her chiefs. They tried to lead her mother away but she made a scene in front of Lexa.

 

"You can't do that. She had nothing to do with it"

 

Indra glanced at her heda as she put her hand on the handle of her sword. Lexa seemed extremely calm, no one could see behind her mask as she spoke.

"She expressed her feelings towards me in public and the poison was found on her"

 

"She is not stupid. Whether she likes you or not is not the point. She would never make such a botched attempt murder"

 

"Your argument is that if she wanted to kill me, she would have done a better job?"

 

"My point is. This alliance is too important for our people. Not one of us would have done anything to ruin it"

 

"So the water became poisonous just like that. Then miraculously the poison was found on a person who hates me"

 

Clarke frowned then looked around. Her eyes landed on Nyko still holding their water bottle.

In a quick move she grabbed it and drank.

 

She wiped her chin and after a few seconds. Still nothing. "See the poison was not in the water. It was in the cup. I'm sorry I have to tell you this. One of your own is trying to kill you commander"

 

Indra just wanted to get this over with. "Heda. Everything points to that woman, she…"

 

Lexa raised her hand to keep her quiet. Clarke took that opportunity to express her theory.

"Your general. He drank the cup and knew the cure would be easy to find. He is the one who searched my mother before the ceremony. He doesn't want that alliance to happen"

 

Lexa turned towards one of her most faithful men and spoke in grounder " _You've been accused Gustus. Speak true_ "

 

Clarke didn't understand a thing other than the commander was speaking to her general. The next part she understood.

 

"This alliance would've cost you your life heda. I could not let that happen"

 

"This treachery will cost you yours"

 

The blonde felt the tension in her body diminish. She watched as they let her mother go and grabbed Gusuts. He was tied to a pole. Some grounders were talking among themselves.

Blade were pulled out. She didn't want to see that and had to talk to the other.

 

She saw Lexa look in her eyes. Clarke turned around taking her mother with her. They went back inside.

 

Everyone in the room stepped forward as they got back in the room. Surprised and relived to see them back so soon.

Octavia was the first on to ask.

"So what happened?"

 

It was Abby who replied, while her daughter sat down, leaning forward, elbows on her knees.

"Lexa's general admitted to poisoning the cup"

 

There was a minute of silence broken by Lincoln. "We have to get out"

 

Octavia frowned "Where do you want us to go?"

 

"We have to watch the execution"

 

"No thanks" Octavia was walking closer to the blonde as her lover spoke again.

 

"You have no choice. His crime isn't only against the commander. Your people needs to be there"

 

Octavia kneeled next to her friend "Clarke?"

 

"What?"

 

"Could you look at me?"

 

The blonde looked straight at her "What?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Peachy. My girlfriend doesn't trust me. Tried to kill my mother. This alliance could just fail and a man is being tortured right outside as we speak"

 

"Hmm…shit happens?" Octavia wasn't sure it was the right thing to say, but what else could she really do. Clarke raised an eyebrow before getting up in a sigh.

 

"I guess we have to get out, witness that execution"

 

"Would it be inappropriate for me to bring snacks?"

 

They all turned to Octavia "What? With all that I wasn't hungry. Too much stress. But now that we are all safe and sounds I could eat"

 

It took nearly an hour for the execution to end. The commander had her sword in hand, facing Gustus, who spoke to her in grounder.

 

Clarke turned towards Lincoln, wondering why he didn't translate the last part. He finally did, quietly. " _Be strong_ "

 

The blonde looked back at them. The commander killed her general "Yu gonplei ste odon"

Clarke watched the emotions flicker in the commander's eyes. She knew what her posture meant.

Just as it was done, the commander took a deep breath and looked at her. The blonde heard her mother comment "We are not so different" as she turned around.

 

A few minutes later Lexa walked into her tent just as Clarke was getting out with a bag on her shoulder.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I'll sleep with my friends tonight"

She seemed void of any kind of emotions as she spoke. Lexa didn't like it.

 

"Clarke we should talk about this"

 

"You don't trust me. How could…?

The blonde clenched her jaw.

 

"I'm the commander. I had to"

 

"You are right. I think you should have it back. Commander"

Clarke raised her hands to her necklace.

 

"No! Just please, keep it. At least for a while"

 

They stood like that for a minute before the brunette stepped forward reaching for the blond, who took a step back.

 

Lexa was hurt. That was obvious to Clarke but when she opened her mouth to speak, the blonde just walked around her to get out. No matter how much she wanted to comfort the other girl. Clarke couldn't. It hurt too much.

 

No one dared to really speak to Clarke in their temporary camp. In the dark she was observing the Blake siblings and Lincoln talk about what had happened during the day. Octavia was a little disturbed by the way Gustus had been treated while Bellamy was mostly silent.

 

Thankfully the day ended on a good note. The radio was working and they received a message from their friends in the mountain. They were alive but most likely in trouble. The message was a recording. It didn't stop many of them from celebrating. The alliance was still on. They had news from their own…

 

That's how Clarke found herself an hour later observing Octavia play with a bow, Lincoln behind her. They were aiming at…she wasn't sure. Bellamy appeared next to the blonde and frowned when he saw what she was smiling at. "O! What are you doing? It's nearly pitch black!"

 

"It's okay! Lincoln know what he is doing"

 

"It's not him I'm worried about" Mumbled her brother. A second later Clarke was giggling next to him. Receiving obviously a weird look.

 

"Are you okay Clarke ?"

 

"It's just. You should call her oh oh and not just one o for Octavia. You know 'cause most of the time, where she is there is trouble, so Oh Oh Octavia"

On that note she giggle again.

 

Bellamy faced her, grabbed her shoulder and really looked at her "You are drunk"

 

"Of course not" Worst lie ever.

 

"Where did you find alcohol?"

 

Clarke shook him off before replying "Grounders make some strong shit"

 

He closed his eyes for a second "Clarke, the last thing we need is you getting a drinking problem"

 

"I don't have a drinking problem!"

 

"No you're having women problems. You already started drinking, so…"

 

"Don't worry. It's just a one time thing"

 

"Better be. We already have enough enemy outside"

 

"Enemy on the outside. Enemy outside. What about enemy on the inside?"

 

"We don't need those either"

 

"Holy crap!"

 

Clarke walked away fast. Bellamy was more than worried. He couldn't let her do whatever was on her mind as she was drunk.

 

"Clarke? Where are you going?"

 

"Raven's tent"

 

"Why?"

 

"I need that radio"

 

"Once again. Why?"

 

"Just keep quiet! I had an idea" Clarke had some trouble with the tent zipper.

 

"That's what I'm worried about"

 

"Stay here. I'll be out in a sec" She raised her index to make her point before getting in Raven's tent. Bellamy grumbling behind her.

 

Clarke tried to be as discreet as possible, while being inebriated, so of course Raven woke up startled. "Who are …Clarke? What the hell?!"

 

"Shush. I need one of the radios you repaired"

 

A sleepy Raven frowned. "What? What for?"

 

"I just need it"

 

"Fine" Raven just handed one to her, not so nicely. "Now get out!"

 

On the move again, Bellamy by her side. Her next stop was her mother's tent. She was in and out in a matter of minutes. Abby wasn't here anyway. Finally Bellamy watched Clarke get ready, weapons, food…

 

"Clarke? Where do you intend to go?"

 

"You were right. We need someone inside mount weather"

 

"You are not going"

 

"Yes I am. I've already been there. And the grounders in there will recognize the necklace Lexa gave me. Or so I'm told"

 

"Grounder inside? What?"

 

"We have an army in our enemy's strong place"

 

"Clarke. Maybe you should sleep on it"

 

"I can't. No one will let me go tomorrow"

 

"I'm not letting you go right now" She stopped her movements before replying to him.

 

"I'll knock you out" They entered a staring contest. Bellamy caved in.

 

"Crap! I'm coming with you"

 

"We'll get your stuff next"

 

He nodded. Even drunk she knew he would tell someone. She couldn't let it happen.

On the other side, Bellamy was just hoping she would change her mind once she sobered up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They had been walking for a couple of miles. Bellamy slacking behind on purpose. He lost sight of Clarke for a second and was surprised when he was grabbed and pushed against a tree. The blonde's hand against his mouth.

 

"Just wait. Quietly" She whispered.

 

Not a minute later a grounder walked passed them. Obviously looking for them.

 

Clarke stepped away from her friend, too loudly. The grounder stopped his blade an inch from her face.

 

"What the hell do you think you are doing Marcus?!"

 

"I could have killed you!"

 

"Whatever. So?"

 

The tall dark haired man looked at Bellamy who shrugged as he said "She drank a little too much"

 

"And you thought it was a good idea to go take a walk in the woods with her?"

 

"She is Clarke. She had an idea. I couldn't stop her"

 

"Well I can"

 

"I'm not going back. We need to get into Mount Weather" Stated the blonde.

 

"I'm taking you back to camp even if I have to gag and carry you"

 

She gave him the meanest glare she could manage. He took a step towards her but froze as a gun was raised in front of his face.

 

"You are going back alone"

 

Facing Clarke he clenched his jaws "I can't go back without you"

 

She rolled her eyes "Sure you can. It's that way"

 

Both men were getting exasperated by her. It was evident! "I'd rather you kill me than have to tell heda you ran away. With that boy"

 

Bellamy was so worried about his friend, he didn't realize what their escapade might look like. Coming back right away might not be the best idea for him.

Clarke stated once again "I'm not going back yet"

 

"I have to keep you safe so…where you go, I follow"

 

"No tricks?"

 

"I give you my word"

 

Clarke nodded and signed him to start moving.

Marcus started walking with the sky people. He glanced at Bellamy. "I can't believe you let a drunk friend get a gun"

 

"So drunk grounders are forbidden to carry a sword" Marcus growled but Bellamy didn't stop there. "How could you let a drunk girl catch you while you were tracking her?"

 

"You didn't even realize I was there"

 

Clarke interrupted them "I didn't think I'd ever say that but…Marcus I prefer you when you are quiet"

She saw the look Bellamy gave the grounder as she made that comment "And you Bellamy. Stop antagonizing the huge grounder"

 

She didn't react as she heard Bellamy mumble "You are the one to talk"

 

A few hours later Marcus stopped "We need to rest before we get any closer to the mountain"

 

Their small camp had been built fast. Around a fire they were eating when they heard a noise. It was loud, very loud and didn't seem human.

 

Clarke looked at her bodyguard "What was that?"

 

"That's Pauna"

 

"What is that?"

 

"The ancient called it gorilla. It's huge, fast and feast on any kind of flesh"

 

"That's not the kind of Gorilla I heard about" Commented Bellamy. He didn't like what he saw on the blonde's face. The same expression she had before deciding to infiltrate Mount Weather. "You just had a bad idea didn't you?"

 

"Why does it have to be bad?"

 

"You're still drunk"

 

"No"

 

"Sober"

 

"Getting there"

 

"Then bad idea"

 

"You don't even want to know what it is?"

 

"Go ahead"

 

"I know how to get us in"

 

"You didn't before!" Exclaimed her friend.

 

Marcus just shushed them. Clarke lowered her voice to continue "We'll use the gorilla as a distraction while we get in"

 

"That's insane"

 

"Not if it works. Marcus, what do you think?"

 

"We can't outrun it"

 

"I was thinking more about getting his attention. There are three of us to do it and then we could use some kind of long zip wire so we could go faster than…this Pauna"

 

He nodded. "We rest, then I'll go get what we'll need in one of our cache"

 

"That's it? What about once we are inside?"

 

"Lexa had Lincoln draw a map of the underground. I got one. But Bellamy you can still go back"

 

He looked at the grounder then at the blonde who was starting to eat. "I'm in. But it's still insane"

 

Clarke couldn't believe it when she saw her bodyguard start to tease her friend "Scared?"

 

"No!"

 

Marcus opened his mouth again but Clarke cut him off. "You've barely spoken to me in days. How come you are a chatter box all of a sudden?"

 

"Chatter box?"

 

"You speak a lot"

 

"Not a lot. But I'm may be more open. I like him. He's cute"

 

Bellamy chocked on his food. Clarke hit him in the back a few times. He took a few deep breaths, glanced at the blonde who had a smirk on her face. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm…good. Just so you know. You are sleeping between us Clarke"

 

The blonde laughed at loud much to Bellamy's annoyance "Laugh all you want. It's all your girlfriend's fault anyway!"

 

"How could it be Lexa's fault?"

 

"She had to be sure the guy who was going to follow you everywhere would never be interested in you!"

 

While he was talking Clarke could help but think. She wasn't even sure what Lexa was to her anymore. It must have transpired on her face because Bellamy felt the need to apologize.

"Sorry. I didn't…"

 

"It's okay. Let's get some rest"

 

"I'll take the first guard turn" Offered Marcus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in TonDc people were waking up. Lexa didn't sleep much, with so much on her mind. New alliance, plan an attack on mount weather, Clarke…

 

The commander was already out and about. In her tent, watching the maps, thinking about the best way to position her warriors. She sighed. She needed to eat. It was probably time for the others as well.

 

She walked out head high. As soon as she sat with her people someone brought her food.

She was half way through when she was once again interrupted by the sky people healer.

She seemed out of her mind but spoke in a scarily calm voice.

 

"I hope you are happy. She is gone"

 

"What?"

 

"Clarke left"

 

Alarms went off in the commander's head. She stood up right away.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?"

 

"Here. She just left me a note"

 

Lexa grabbed it and turned to a warrior next to her " _Find Marcus. Now. And someone brings Octavia to me_ "

She read the few lines again before looking up at the healer. "She left with Bellamy?"

 

"It says so but after checking the place she was supposed to sleep I came here right away. You need to send men to find them. It's too dangerous. They'll never be able to infiltrate mount weather on their own"

 

Lexa didn't speak. She couldn't. She knew these two could probably get in, but at what cost?

 

"Aren't you going to do anything? Say something at least. After all you are to blame"

 

The commander glared at the woman in front of her "I did not send her away"

 

"No. You just pushed her away. The rest she tends to do on her own"

 

"You know all about that"

 

They were glaring at each other as Octavia was pulled by the arm in front of them. Lincoln and Indra right behind them. "Heda"

 

"You can go" Replied Lexa to her warrior before turning towards the sky girl "What do you know?"

 

"What do I know about what?"

 

"Clarke leaving with your brother"

 

Octavia's eyes grew wide and her attitude changed, from rebelled to worried. "What?! Where did they go?!"

 

Indra talked before Lexa replied "You do not speak to the commander this way"

 

"They decided to infiltrate Mount Weather"

 

"Holy crap!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Darkness is upon us. If it doesn't show up we'll have to stop"

The sun had just set and everything was ready. They had killed a deer and put some blood close to what they assumed was the beast living space. Marcus was starting to make the noises a hurt deer would make while Bellamy was behind a tree, feet away from the corpse.

 

Farther away to his right was Clarke and to his left Marcus.

 

They could feel the earth shake a little before they saw the trees move.

 

"Is it too late to change my mind?!" Asked Bellamy as he started to see the beast who had started growling. Then it was running but the animal was catching on really fast.

 

It was time. Clarke started to scream and shot it. It went after her who was running ahead.

 

Then it was Marcus, he shot it with a bow. He was still refusing to use a gun. But it only screamed and kept on running after the blonde who was screaming too.

"Marcus!"

 

He shot again, and again before the beast had enough and went after him who was still a good distance away.

Not a minute later Clarke and Bellamy were running side by side. As fast as they could, the gorilla was ahead, still running after the grounder.

3, 2, 1…Marcus jumped off a cliff and was going down the zip wire they had put there.

For the beast it wasn’t big. He jumped and landed on all four then resumed running after the grounder above him.

 

Clarke and Bellamy were on the zip wire too. Their combined weight made them go faster.

It was a good thing, Marcus was too fast and the gorilla seemed to slow down.

 

He was running again when the two sky people passed just above his head.

 

Marcus helped them go down at the end of the wire. They waited a few seconds for the gorilla to get close enough before getting into the mines.

 

They were literally running for their lifes in the tunnels.

Not even a minute later. The reapers were there, ready to fight. Obviously they had heard them.

The reapers were growling and screaming, ready for battle.

Clarke and Bellamy started to scream too. The reapers froze when they saw the beast, giving the opportunity to the little group to run right passed them, screaming.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The gorilla was tearing the reapers to pieces as it went. Slowing down but not stopping.

Bellamy, Clarke and Marcus were running, followed by some reapers, themselves running in front of a giant gorilla.

 

They had nearly reached their destination. The door was here. All that was left to do was hide until some mountain men got out to kill the gorilla. They, after all, couldn't lose the reapers, they couldn't lose the blood they brought back.

 

The gorilla didn't follow the plan. It shouldn't keep on following them. And the door opened just as they passed it. The reaper closer to them jumped Bellamy, pushed him.

Clarke screamed his name but Marcus didn't let her turn back. He grabbed her, put his hand on her mouth and hid in a dark corner of the cave.

 

She was struggling in his arms as they watched the grounder show the dizzy Bellamy to the mountain men. Probably hoping to get his drug. The soldiers kept on coming out armed and all the reapers got was the light and buzz. He backed away slowly, but two mountain men still dragged Bellamy in.

 

All the while Marcus was trying to calm the blonde "There are too many. He is safe, they'll want his blood. We are here to get them all out. Just stop fighting me!"

 

When she stopped struggling her removed his hand.

 

A few minutes later most mountain men got away from the door. They could hear screams and many gunshots. Only two remained close to the door.

 

"Do you think you could kill them with your bow?"

 

"Easy"

 

She took a step away and watched an arrow go right through the closer man eyes and in the throat of the one next to him.

The blonde's jaw dropped for a second "You shot both at the same time!"

 

They ran to them and dragged the bodies to a wagon before removing their suits and dumping them with the other cadavers. Clarke took their badges.

A bloody decontamination suit was better than nothing. They were supposed to come from a fight so…

 

They looked around to be sure no one was too close as they finally entered.

In the decontamination chamber Clarke put her hand on Marcus' arm. She could see he didn't know what it was and if it was dangerous.

 

Weapons ready they didn't stand in front of the door as it opened. Glancing in the corridor no one was there. Everyone was probably in the caves. There were uniforms here so they changed again. Not that it would help. Marcus didn't look like a mountain man and Clarke didn't remember ever seeing a woman soldier in their ranks.

But Clarke was mostly worried about her friend, they didn't know where they had taken Bellamy.

 

Weapons ready they were slowly walking down the corridor. The mountain men got their prisoner in through that door. The cages shouldn't be far.

 

Clarke did finally found an opening that looked like the ones she had seen when she had discovered Anya.

 

Crap. It was an office. At least it was empty. And there was a computer. Clarke looked up at Marcus. "Watch the door for a minute I have to see what we can access from here"

 

He nodded and a second later she was typing and groaning. She had to reach their people. She grabbed the radio she had hidden between her breasts. Having nowhere else to hide it in these uniforms.

 

"Raven? Raven? Can you hear me? Is anyone here? Hello?"

 

* * *

 

 

The brunette nearly tripped on her way to the radio.

 

"Clarke?"

 

"Thank god Raven! You are here!"

 

"Crap Clarke! Where the hell are you?!"

 

"We are inside Mount Weather"

 

"You did it!"

 

Raven looked over her shoulder, where a grounder remained, from the moment the commander learned the blonde had left with a radio. Declaring that the said radio was to remain close to her, by extension Raven. So pretty much all the sky people who came to TonDc were still there.

 

"Listen. I'm in some kind of office. I'm on one of their computer right now"

 

"You need to find a way to turn off the acid fog"

 

"I know but I can't find anything about it"

 

"They called it something like veil"

 

"Nope. There are a few things about it. But nothing I can really access"

 

"Nothing you can do?"

 

"I'm looking for some kind of plans…"

 

Raven frowned as she heard a voice grumble next to Clarke.

 

"Listen. There are movements in the corridor"

 

Raven was going to reply when a hand grabbed hers on the radio. The brunette had her arm raised above her head as the commander spoke "Clarke?"

 

Raven informed her as sardonic as she could "You need to release the button so she can reply"

 

Instantly it was done and Raven got up as her hand was freed.

It wasn't Clarke on the radio anymore. A deep voice answered.

 

"Commander"

 

"Marcus? I want to speak to Clarke"

 

"She is…busy"

 

The commander sighed as Raven lowered her head, trying not to smirk.

 

"Bring Clarke back right now"

 

"We are in the mountain commander"

 

"How did you get in?"

 

"We got Pauna to attack the enemy"

 

Raven had no idea what it was but it had to be something scary. The commander got pale as her mouth dropped for a second before she looked angry again.

 

"Keep her safe"

 

"Always"

 

Lexa didn't like that this radio was taken from her by Octavia of the sky people.

 

"Bellamy"

 

"We lost him" Octavia nearly dropped the receiver.

 

They heard Clarke voice in the background, then speaking to them. "We just got separated O. We...crap"

 

They heard gunshots in the background. Octavia tried. "Clarke? Clarke? Are you still there? Clarke!"

 

Raven worked on her machine for a second before saying to the other women. "We lost contact"

 

Lexa took the radio from the sky girl in a swift move. Handing it back to the tech. All the while glaring at Octavia. "Training grounds. Now"

 

She was out. Octavia looked at Raven but didn't get any support. "You wanted to train with them"

 

Octavia groaned as she was escorted out by one of the grounders who came in with the commander. She stopped before getting out the tent "We who are about to die…"

 

Raven wasn't sure if it was funny or worrisome.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was annoyed at Marcus who was glancing down the corridor. She wanted to look too.

 

"What's going on? What do you see?!"

 

"Nothing"

 

"What do you mean nothing?! We can clearly hear gunshots"

 

"It's coming from somewhere else"

 

"Do we wait or do we move?"

 

"I suggest we take advantage of whatever's going on and move"

 

He was already out the door, Clarke close behind. That corridor was long from what Clarke had seen. They needed to go up. Stairs were a better idea.

They climbed for a while. The blonde wished she could have printed that damn blueprint.

She was pretty sure that level was the one. They cracked the door open. Or at least Marcus did again.

 

"Are we good to go?"

 

He nodded as he got out. "And big guy went back to silent and annoying"

He pushed her back into the stair case.

"There are people" A minute later it was clear.

 

"It should be the third door to the left" Stated Clarke from behind the grounder.

 

They opened it to find the cages. Nearly naked people in them. Marcus ran to the one closer to him. A young man was in it. Marcus pulled angrily at the lock. Clarke put her hand on his arm.

 

"We can't free them all now. If the mountain men find them walking around freely, as weak as they are. They could just kill them all. We need to wait for the right moment"

 

He barely looked at her before looking in the cage again and saying something in grounder.

A murmur started among the prisoners. Clarke jumped when she heard a door slamming.

 

"We have to go" She grabbed her guard's elbow and pulled as hard as she could until he moved.

 

They reached a corner and hid. They could hear footsteps getting closer.

Clarke was looking around for any kind of escape plan. There was an aeration vent but there was no way Marcus would fit in that. She could feel him tensing by the seconds.

 

They could see the guard. Marcus was out in a flash. He grabbed the mountain man. One arm in front of his neck, the other hand behind his head. He killed him instantly.

 

"At least it was discreet. Let's throw him down the trash chute they use for the dead bodies"

 

They took everything he had on him. And went on their way, they still had three other rooms like this to check. Bellamy was supposed to be in one of them.

 

As usual, with her luck they found him in the last one. Grounders there seemed to have more energy.

When the duo stepped in front of his cage Bellamy was wiping spit off his face.

 

"Oh… You're already making new friends. Aren't you worried your teddy bear will get jealous?"

 

"Am I this…teddy bear?"

 

Clarke looked over her shoulder "Yes Marcus. And a teddy bear is something that looks like a bear but that you want to cuddle and sleep with"

 

A strange expression appeared on the grounder's face, but before the blonde could comment Bellamy spoke.

 

"Guys! Aren't you forgetting something?"

 

"You're lucky we got the keys from a guard" Said Clarke as she opened his lock. "Are you okay?"

 

"Other than a killer headache I'm good"

 

"Tell me about it"

 

Bellamy didn't comment on that, but he knew the blonde most likely had a terrible headache earlier due to her hangover. "So what next?"

 

"We need to disable the acid fog and find our people. I've seen more or less where main the pipes are on a computer. They don't know what you look like and we have clothes for you. You could go anywhere you'd want without being identified"

 

"Where does your grounder go?"

 

"I'm not hers" Said the big guy in some kind of disgusted tone.

 

"Thanks Marcus" Clarke was a little offended.

 

"Yours is the commander"

The blonde didn't comment so Marcus stated "I'll protect her"

 

"Like I can't take care of myself"

 

Bellamy snorted. "You probably get into more trouble than Octavia"

 

Clarke stepped closer to him. Even more offended than before. "No one gets into more trouble than your sister"

 

They split, agreeing to stay in contact through radio if necessary. Bellamy had found precious help. Maya was on their side.

 

It took Marcus and Clarke all day to find the console that controlled the veil.

 

* * *

 

 

"Raven? Raven? Are you here?"

 

"Clarke?"

 

"Lexa?!" The Clarke's voice got surprisingly high when she said that.

 

"Clarke are you okay?"

Lexa was standing in her counsel room, where she had put the radio and Raven.

 

"What happened to Raven?"

 

"She is here"

 

"I need to speak to her"

 

"Clarke. I know I …I'm so sorry I just did what I thought was best. I had proof"

 

"What about my word?"

 

"It was based on blind faith. Faith in your mother"

 

"Lexa…"

 

"No. I'm sorry"

 

Raven next to the commander snorted. It looked painful for Lexa, who glared at her.

Clarke had heard.

 

"Is Raven with you? I really need her"

 

"Clarke" Said the commander.

 

"Lexa. We'll talk about it later"

 

"I should have never let you leave that tent"

 

"It's not like you could have stopped me"

 

"I should have tied you up to my bed" Lexa eyebrow rose. She had never heard Marcus laugh. Let alone so loud. "What have you done to Marcus?"

 

"Nothing. He is just making fun of me"

 

"No. I mean. How did you get him to follow you?"

 

"He is like you. What other choice did he have?"

 

"He should have knocked you out and brought you back to camp" The commander's tone wasn't pleased. Lexa was both relieved that someone was protecting Clarke and angry at her warrior for letting him put her lover in danger like that.

 

"With a gun to his head, he promised not to take me back. So now, he won't leave me alone. Now please put Raven on before someone walk in and we lose our opportunity to turn off that acid fog"

 

This time Raven didn't wait and stole the radio from Lexa's hand who seemed very interested.

 

"You found a way to turn it off?" Asked the tech.

 

"No. Not yet. We found the console that controls it but I keep browsing. There is nothing about turning it off"

 

"It's not possible. There has to be a way to deactivate it. Basic safety protocol"

 

"So what should I be looking for?"

 

"Anything about safety, maintenance?"

 

"Maintenance and cleaning. I have it"

 

"They have to secure the pipes for maintenance. Go for that one"

 

"Passivation. I got it. It says…aqueous sodium hydroxide bath"

 

"That's the one. It's a base. It should neutralize the acid"

 

Raven was tapping her finger on the radio while the commander was very calm by her side. They were both surprised when the blonde squealed before saying "It says passivation successful"

 

"Yes! And if you are wondering. The commander is quietly sharing our enthusiasm"

 

Lexa was putting on her spaulder. "I have to get this army moving"

She grabbed the other girl's hand "Clarke. You did it. Now stay safe"

 

The commander didn't wait for a reply and walked out. Leaving Raven on the radio.

"Let me tell you something. Your girlfriend is scary"

 

"She just…looks like that"

 

"Oh she is. She kicked Octavia's ass on the training grounds. Two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, cuts and bruises…"

 

"She didn't!"

 

"Don't get upset. Octavia is ecstatic. She didn't back down and now she is Indra's second"

 

"Anything else I missed?"

 

"Nothing really. Oh, yes, your mother is in jail"

 

"What?"

 

"She was getting too aggressive with the commander. Either they were locking her up or she had to be punished for the way she was treating the commander. I think she was trying to be nice"

 

Clarke snorted "That… I have to go. It think I hear footsteps. Just…tell Lexa to stay safe. And that…that…"

 

"Don't ask me to tell her anything that would make me feel uncomfortable. As I said. Scary!"

 

"Fine. Tell her I'm still a little angry, but I miss her"

 

Then the radio was off. Raven looked at it for a second. How was that supposed to not make her feel uncomfortable?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was putting the radio back in place when Marcus asked. "Girl talk is over?"

 

The blonde glared. "We can't hear any footsteps anymore, but we should get moving anyway"

 

"Wait. What if they turn it back on?"

 

"We can't stay there to make sure"

 

"Your people like…making things blow up"

 

"We don't like it. We are just good at it. You want us to blow this installation up?"

 

"Yes"

 

Clarke looked around. "We could. But how do we do it without getting killed in the process?"

Oxygen tank….and…her eyes landed on a grenade at Marcus belt. They had grabbed a few when they got in.

 

"I have an idea"

 

They were interrupted by her radio. Bellamy. "Clarke?"

 

"We turned off the acid fog"

 

"That's good…but there are soldiers getting in our friend's quarters. Something is very wrong. I think I heard them speak about bone marrow Clarke. Wouldn't that be dangerous for them?"

 

"Where are you?"

 

"In a corridor with Maya. I can't get in. The door is too heavily guarded"

 

"Stay close and be ready. Over"

 

She turned towards Marcus. "Listen. I know I can get there pretty fast though the ventilation system"

 

"I can't get in"

 

"I know. I need you to wait here. If you could give me ten minutes it would be great"

 

"I don't like this"

 

"You need to blow it all up with that grenade. Throw it at this…oxygen tank and run. Your instinct will tell you when to get down on the floor after the blast"

 

"Clarke…"

 

"No. I got guns. Bellamy will be there. The explosion will give us a nice distraction. And once you are done. Go free your people"

 

The blonde looked into her new friend's eyes. He needed to understand. That was it. For both of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her knees hurt. She wasn't feeling so good in that vent. She wasn't claustrophobic but it was still kind of oppressing.

 

She should be there already. Grumbling she kept in moving forward until she was above the right room. She could hear Jasper screaming but she was on top of some mountain men. It seems they were trying to take some of the sky people away.

 

One gun in each hand she took a deep breath. She shot a few times through the vent hitting at least two soldiers before getting down from that vent.

 

Her heart was beating so fast. She shot three more soldiers before turning to face Dr. Tsing. She didn't think twice before hitting her with the cross of a gun in the face, making her fall. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker"

 

Just at the same times they could hear gun shots just outside the door.

Clarke faced the door. "Everybody grab anything that could be used as a weapon"

 

After freezing when they saw Clarke coming down from the ceiling they were all in motion. Survival instincts.

 

The blonde was breathing hard, guns raised as the door opened. She relaxed as soon as she saw Bellamy, lowering her arms.

 

She didn't have time to relax, Jasper jumped the doctor and started to punch her in the face.

Bellamy managed to pull him away with some help.

 

"No! I will…!"

 

"Jasper! Jasper!"

 

He looked at her. "I'd never thought you'd…"

 

He cut her off. "They started killing us. They have a treatment that works. Permanently. They use our bone marrow. It kills us in the process"

 

Clarke clenched her jaw. "We do not kill her. She could be useful"

 

"They all deserve to die!"

 

"Even Maya. The children… There are innocent people in here too"

 

His eyes cleared. She knew he was trying to control his anger. He nodded and Bellamy let him go.

 

"Good. Now what's the best way to get out of here discreetly?"

 

Monty was the fastest one "Trash chute. But I need to repair it. I thought they could use it to get in" He acted as he spoke, getting right to it.

 

"Let's barricade the door while he does that" Said Bellamy as he started to push furniture.

 

Jasper pointed at the woman on the floor "What about her? We can't leave her. She'll tell them what she saw. Who she saw"

 

"Then she is coming with us" Stated Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was the first one to walk in the room. Relieved to see that the grounders were free. It could only mean one things. "Marcus?"

 

He walked around the people in the room to face her. He had cuts on his face and blood coming out of his shoulder. "Blowing things up can be dangerous"

 

Clarke was pulling at his shirt in a second, looking at his wound. "Something was lodged here"

 

"Peace of metal"

 

"And you had to pull it out?!" She gave him an exasperate look, to which he responded by a grunt.

 

A woman, she recognized her as the one who had spit on Bellamy. Echo was her name, took a step forward. Standing as tall as she could in her condition. Glaring at the blonde but she wasn't speaking to her.

 

"How can you trust the sky people? They are more like the mountain men than us"

 

"You will not question this alliance" Answered Marcus. Glaring.

 

"Listen. I don't care about what you feel. We are in this together to save our people. All of our people" As she said the last sentence she turned her head to make a point. She felt something, and grabbed a hand that had taken hold of her necklace.

 

The blonde glared. "Let go"

 

The grounder's mouth fell open. Instantly she let go. Backing away speaking in Trigedasleng. The only word she understood in it was heda. The tension in the room instantly lessen.

 

Clarke went back to Marcus, tending his wound properly.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later they were arguing about what they should do next.

 

"We have to go. We are trapped here" Said Clarke. Marcus nodded.

 

"You want us to go down these corridors, unarmed, with grounders that are barely able to move" Opposed Bellamy.

 

"What other options do we have? We can't just wait here for them to come and get us"

 

"We may not be at our best. But I know I'd rather go down fighting than hiding here" The imprisoned grounders listened to Echo, more than Marcus, probably because she had been through the same thing they did. They all nodded at what she had said.

 

Monty spoke next "I disabled the cameras for now. It won't hold forever"

 

"We need time" Said Bellamy.

 

"Monty, could you cause a contamination breach in our level?"

 

"I could try"

 

"Get to it then. It would buy us some time. But I still say. Our safest bet is down the trash chute, into the mines"

 

"What about me? You can't just let the radiation kill me!" The doctor was worried.

 

Jasper snorted before saying "Watch us"

 

Clarke looked at the woman, knowing they couldn't let her go. She had seen too much. But death by radiations, as she had seen before was a terrible death. She clenched her jaw and looked at Marcus. He understood instantly and started to move.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"… Raven! Lexa! I swear to god if no one picks up this radio right now there'll be hell to pay!" Clarke was getting really frustrated.

 

"Octavia speaking"

 

"O! Are you okay?"

 

"Bellamy! I'm…great. It's not like I'm stuck into the enemy's stronghold"

 

Octavia frowned as she heard noises. She gave a weird look to the radio. Then Clarke was back on.

 

"Where is Raven? And Lexa?"

 

"Raven is making bombs and Lexa is being…her scary usual self. We are nearly there Clarke"

 

"We can't wait anymore. The level is going to be safe from radiations again. We found a few weapons, we'll have to take our chances in the mines"

 

"What about the reapers?"

 

"Well…the giant gorilla killed some of them"

 

"So you are winging it. Again!"

 

"I don't have a choice Octavia"

 

"What about the mountain men? They'll follow you down there"

 

"Them following us still gives us a better chance than barricading ourselves until they manage to get in. Don't tell me you wouldn't fight? That you'd just wait it out?"

 

"I…you…that's not the point! I don't want you to put Bellamy into more danger than he already is"

 

Clarke snorted before replying "You say it like it's my fault"

 

Octavia was going to give her a piece of her mind when her bother spoke "O. We have to leave. There is no other way now"

 

Octavia closed her eyes and sighed "Fine. Just…don't do get yourself killed"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was caught as soon as she got out the trash chute. "Thanks". The blonde moved to the side, followed by Marcus who had insisted in going first.

 

She dusted herself before grabbing her gun. She turned her back to the trash chute. She frowned, trying to see something in the dark. They were supposed to protect the zone until they were all here.

 

She heard people land, one after another. The blonde didn't turn around. She didn't want to look at the light and need more time to get used to the dark again.

 

Bellamy was the last one down. They were good to go. The healthy ones in the front and back. The ones who couldn't fight in the middle.

 

There were progressing rather slowly in a very oppressive environment. Clarke squeaked when someone grabbed her shirt from behind. The blonde glares over her shoulder at Monty who stepped closer to her.

 

"Monty!"

 

"It's freaking me out!"

 

"I can see that. Let go of my shirt" She shrugged him off.

 

They were bathed in darkness, small noises all around them. A strong smell of blood was starting to get sickening. Ready to fight they discovered it was where the gorilla had died. It was being eaten by some of the remaining reapers.

 

Clarke groaned as she heard Monty say in her hear. "Worst horror movie ever"

 

"Seems like a good horror movie to me"

 

"It's not. Because I am in it!"

 

The feasting reapers looked up and Clarke kicked her friend in the shin. Jasper passed them screaming and shooting.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes but was right behind him. Wondering what the hell had happened to him during his incarceration. Marcus was right beside her. As usual.

 

"Jasper don't kill them! We can cure them!"

 

It was pointless. He seemed he was in his own world, shooting around at his enemy.

Most of the reapers ran away when they realized they had guns. Clarke walked up to Jasper. Taking his gun. "Hey!" He complained.

 

"No more gun for you. You don't listen"

 

"They are like animals!"

 

"They are not. The mountain men drugged innocent grounders. And we can get them back to normal" She was glaring at him. "So now, go behind Monty. He is stressed"

 

She handed his gun to one of the remaining 100. Mumbling angrily as she did so. They kept going. Picking up any weapon they could find on the reapers bodies. Any weak grounder was still dangerous with a sharp object.

 

They couldn't stop in the mine. They were too slow. Clarke looked at Marcus.

"We should get in the back. The mountain men will start looking for us in the mines anytime"

 

"Bellamy and his team have our back"

 

"Marcus…"

 

"No. You need to walk ahead. Lead"

 

She glanced behind. She knew the biggest threat would come from the soldiers. She stopped.

Marcus grabbed her arm. "I know you want to keep me safe. But we have to save as many people as we can"

 

He sighed and she could feel he was going to cave. He didn't have the time to address that matter. They were under attack again. By many reapers.

 

It was a mess. The first ones were shots but they were quickly on them. Clarke ran out of ammo. She dropped the gun and pulled out the sword Marcus had given her, then everything was a blur.

 

They all froze when they heard a loud noise coming from the tunnels. The combat stopped in the front. Something was wrong in the back too.

The blonde was relieved to see grounder running towards them. Indra was leading them. Then she did something stupid. She looked over her shoulder to see what was happening on Bellamy's side.

She felt something cold before the pain. She looked down to see a knife embedded deep into her guts. The world seemed in slow motion. She looked at her assailant to witness his death. Marcus nearly cut him in half. From the right shoulder to the left hips. Before pulling him away.

 

Marcus pulled her to the side of the cave. She couldn't stand anymore and let herself slide along the cave's wall. He grabbed the knife's hilt. Clarke put her hands on his.

 

"Don't. I could bleed to death"

 

Her eyes grew wide and in a second Marcus slammed a reaper against the wall.

 

"I have to get you out"

 

"You have to help the others"

 

He looked at her hands. They were starting to shake. He put one arm under her knees, the other behind her head. He was running, doing his best to keep her steady. A few sky people positioned themselves around him instantly. They were not alone. Fellow grounders were with him, opening the way.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia was out of breath, running beside Indra who didn't seem affected by the fact that they had been running for a while. They finally found the prisoners they were looking for, fighting reapers. She screamed and fought, going through the crowd easily. She recognized a few faces but she didn't stop running. She had her own mission. She had to find her brother.

 

That was it. She reached a corner. Bullets were flying everywhere. He was there.

 

"Bellamy!"

 

He looked over his shoulder but didn't move. "Octavia! What are you doing here?!"

 

Grounders were arriving too. The one with bow started to shoot when they could.

 

"Saving your ass" She looked in the other corridor before stepping back.

 

The mountain men weren’t far, but no one was moving. She looked around before grabbing a shield from a grounder.

She ran towards the enemy, shield raised, screaming like a lunatic. In the end she let herself slide on the floor, shield on the top of her. A few mountain men fell and in an instant she was moving around, slicing and cutting any body part she could reach.

Quite a few followed her, hand to hand combat wasn't something the mountain men expected, added to the projectiles. A few minutes later Octavia slit a throat, searching for another adversary she found none. She stood tall among the grounders.

 

"Don't do that ever again!" Screamed Bellamy.

 

She smiled "You have to admit. That was cool!"

 

"Cool?! I nearly had a heart attack!"

 

"I'm a warrior now. That's what I do"

 

He shook his head and grabbed her arm. "No, no, no"

Bellamy was ready to face another mountain man, he was surprised when the hand felt on him belonged to a grounder.

He looked at his sister who just turned her head to the side. He clenched his jaw as he let go.

"We'll talk about this later"

 

"There is nothing to talk about. This is who I am now"

 

"You are my little sister"

 

"And I'll always be. I'll just kick ass too now"

 

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. Like most of the time with his sister.

His radio went on. It was Jasper.

 

"Bellamy you need to get out asap"

 

There was not one second of rest damn it. He turned around and started to walk towards the exit. He just had to follow the long line of people. Octavia by his side, at least that was it. "What's going on?"

 

"Clarke has been hurt"

 

He looked at Octavia and without a word they started to run.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marcus could see the light. That was it. They were out. He looked down at Clarke to see that she had lost consciousness. Crap.

 

He looked to the side. The sky people running with him looked as if they were about to drop.

 

His eyes hurt as he got out. He blinked a few times, eyes barely opened for a minute. He couldn't stop. Not until he reached a healer.

 

He called for one. As loud as he could. Turning around on himself to located one. A man signed to him. A few seconds later he reached the treatment tent. Wounded were being taken care of.

 

As soon as he got in he found a bed, gently lowered Clarke into it and took a step back.

The sky people entered too, bending over to breathe. They were weak, though he didn't expect them to keep up for so long.

He watched the healer work for a second.

 

"You have to save her"

 

"Her wounds are critical" He started to look in his pouch and Marcus had a bad feeling about this. The warrior pulled out a knife and held it to the healer's throat.

 

"Her fight is not over. If she is not breathing when I get back I'll skin you alive. Now. Where is the sky people's healer?"

 

The healer gulped "She is detained behind the last lines, with the commander"

 

He waited just enough time to be sure the message was clear before he grabbed one of the sky boy by the shirt. "Monty right?" The scared boy just nodded. "She does not leave your sight. I have to find your …doctor"

 

He was out. Grabbed a horse and galloped has fast as he could. Clarke couldn't die he was starting the like her. That and the heda was going to have him killed in a very painful way if her lover was to die.

                             

He found the detainment tent and jumped down. Giving orders to get another horse. Walking in her found the woman he was looking for sitting in a chair surrounded by five fellow warrior.

"She is coming with me"

 

Abby got up as soon as recognize the grounder in front of her. He was her daughter's bodyguard.

 

A hand on his chest stopped him as he took a step forward. "She is not to move. Heda's order"

 

"The sky princess need this healer. Either let me pass or die" He glared hard as he tried again. This time no one stopped him. He grabbed the woman and put her across his shoulder and was on the move once more.

 

Head upside down the doctor huffed as she was treated as a rag doll. As long as he was taking her to her daughter she could deal with it. She just needed one thing. "Wait wait wait! I need my bag! Medical supplies!"

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was standing as still and tall as she could looking at that fucking door. The mountain men weren't moving. They knew they couldn't open it. That was without counting on the sky people.

One was drilling a hole in that door. They would insert a bomb and blow it away. Sky people's style.

Once it was in, they would all back away. This was bound to be huge to break this door.

She sighed and looked around. She wished she could just walk away. Even before she had heard about the people getting out of the mountain.

She wanted to be part of the rescue mission, not a decoy. Clarke was in here. But it was more than just about the blonde. She couldn't back away until everybody was safe.

A big part of her wanted revenge. Blood must have blood was their way.

 

She froze when she saw Marcus, a woman thrown across his horse. He was going back to the mines it would seem. Something was wrong. She pulled her shoulder blades together, tensing without showing any sign to the outside.

Then she was screaming orders. She needed updates. She needed to know what was going on. Where was that Raven woman and her radio?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy and Octavia stopped as soon as they got out.

He turned to his sister. "Great. Now where to?"

 

"Healer's tent"

 

"Right behind you"

 

"Ah…" She looked around and he rolled his eyes.

 

"You don't know where it is" Stated Bellamy as he looked around. His eyes landed on a familiar face. "Echo? The healer's tent?"

She had obviously been taken care of in a way or another. She was wearing clothes. She look at him as she heard her name and pointed in a direction.

 

They went this way. Octavia commenting "Echo? Really that's a weird name"

 

"Grounder"

 

"No. I meant. It's weird, even for a grounder's name"

 

Bellamy didn't reply. Running and speaking were not his forte. It didn't seem to be a problem for his sister.

They were on the right track. Wounded were treated everywhere. Prisoners and warriors alike. Their blonde was nowhere to be seen, until they entered the tent.

 

"Clarke!"

 

Bellamy let himself fall to his knees beside his friend. Monty was standing there and Octavia went to stand beside him. "What's going on?"

 

"The healer is doing his best. A grounder went to get Doctor Griffin" Octavia nodded. She watched the healer change the cloth he had put around the blade to slow down the bleeding. Clarke was very pale, her breathing was weird.

The healer was sweating, shaking and mumbling to himself. This was bad.

 

They all jumped as something was dropped to the floor. Well…someone. The doctor looked around and was by her daughter's side in flash. She grabbed a knife from the healer and freed her hand. She couldn't be a mother. She had to be a doctor. She looked at the blade. She wasn't sure how to pull it out without an x-ray.

 

She took a deep breath. She could do this…in this unsanitary environment.

"Everyone who is not needed here has to step out"

 

She was sanitizing her hand with towelettes she had brought with her. She saw the healer look up at Marcus before breathing out and looking at her.

 

Marcus grabbed Bellamy who wouldn't bulge and pulled him out. The others were already outside.

 

Bellamy finally freed himself and got up. Dusting himself off, he complained. "We talked about this already. You can't just manhandle me like this"

 

"No. You said that. I deal with you as I see fit"

 

"Clarke would not agree to this!"

 

Octavia had never seen her brother like that. He was turning purple, obviously angry and frustrated with this grounder. They were arguing. Not for the first time obviously.

 

"So…who is that?" Octavia asked.

 

"That's Marcus. Clarke's personal bodyguard"

 

"Or as she called me. I'm his teddy bear" Marcus said, pointing at Bellamy while smiling at his shocked sister. Bellamy groaned as he put his hand above his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Someone needs to pick up" Raven's voice was heard. Bellamy frowned as he grabbed his radio.

 

"What's going on Raven?"

 

"That's the question I have to ask. The commander spotted something that got her all riled up. She wants to speak to Clarke"

 

There was a pause during which Bellamy looked around at his friend. "She can't …talk right now"

 

"Bellamy…"

 

Octavia sighed and took the radio from her brother's hands.

"Is the commander with you?"

 

"No, she is giving orders. The door is about to get blown up"

 

"Listen. I don't know if we should tell her, but Clarke was stabbed during the battle. It doesn't look good"

 

"Shit. I don't want to be the messenger who tells her that!"

 

"Then stall"

 

"I don’t know if lying to her is better…"

 

Octavia was annoyed as the other kept making signs she didn't understand. She turned around and jumped "Shit! Indra…"

 

"The commander cannot know her lover might die. We are about to walk into battle. Probably the most important we've ever fought. The commander needs to stay focused. We can't take that risk"

 

"Raven. Indra tells you to wing it" They all heard a groan coming from their receiver before their friend spoke responded.

 

"Fine. But if she kills me when she learns the truth, that's on you! I'll haunt for the rest of your life"

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Just tell her we got everybody out"

 

"She already knows. We are to get back in the mountain. We are going to attack on both fronts" Told Indra as she exchanged a look with her second.

 

"Raven…I need to go. Just…do what you can"

 

Octavia handed the radio back to Bellamy who just pushed his sister's hands away.

"Keep it. I'm taking Clarke's. We need to be able to reach each other once inside"

 

"We do not have time Octavia of the sky people"

Indra was on the move, so her second was right behind her. Bellamy by her side.

 

Jasper was going to follow when Monty grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

 

"I need to make sure Maya is safe"

 

"And what do you think you'll be able to do?"

 

"Anything. I can't just leave her to die"

 

Monty sighed as he watched his best friend leave too. He looked up at the grounder who hadn't moved. "You are not going with them?"

 

"No" Was all Marcus said. He couldn't leave Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Octavia? Octavia?! You b…"

 

"Any news?"

 

Raven jumped as she heard the commander's voice right behind her. She was so scared she let go of her radio and clumsily caught it before it could smash against the floor.

 

"Commander! You scared me!"

 

"Obviously. What did you learn?"

 

"They got everybody out"

 

Lexa didn't have to speak again for Raven to continue "I couldn't reach Clarke. Octavia told me she was…busy"

 

"You are not telling me everything you know Raven of the sky people"

 

Raven gulped and took as step back as the commander was getting closer.

"You'd better speak true" Lexa put her hand on her knife's handle.

 

"I don't know anything useful" Raven was trying to look as sure of herself as she could. She jumped once more when a loud boom was heard and the ground shook.

 

"They were not supposed to do it now" Was all Lexa said as she got out in a hurry. Raven behind her saw a big smoke column coming from the mountain.

 

Lexa was running in an instant. Giving orders as she was going. Making sure her people were ready and in position.

Protected by shields the first warriors were advancing. They were being shot at instantly.

Everybody took cover. They couldn't move without being shot down.

The enemy had taken position right by the opening, covered by the smoke. She wondered where they were to have a good enough view of them to be able to shoot.

 

She could see her warriors falling. That would not do. She barked a few orders and was on her way. Soldiers following her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eyes barely opened due to the smoke, she was walking forward, silently signing to her warrior how to position themselves. They had found the mountain men, and they were wearing masks. Most likely why the smoke wasn't a problem for them.

 

As soon as they shot by arrows, the mountain men stopped shooting at the rest of her army. She saw a few of her men drop. She knew they were too heavily armed. If they were to attack on foot, most of her warriors would die. She needed to make them run out of ammo.

That's what they did. Hiding behind tree, using the smoke to their advantage, until the mountain men shot less.

 

They had no choice but to attack then. Arrows were covering them. One side moved, then she did with her men.

In a blink of an eye she was had her sword out and was cutting though men with ease.

 

She was barely breathing had when it was over. She had felt the shift in the air. No one was fighting anymore. A few mountain men where moaning on the ground.

 

She knew the ones wearing the suits were going to die. They didn't matter. The other were to become prisoners. One dare tuning towards her.

 

"Commander! Commander! I have a deal to offer! Commander!"

 

She moved her head to the side, signaling to her warrior to let him speak.

 

"We can offer you peace"

 

"You can offer your surrender"

 

"We are well armed, organized…you'd lose many of you own"

 

"What is your offer?"

 

"Hand us the sky people and we'll have a long lasting peace between our people. Without losing any more lives"

 

Lexa was glaring at him. "You took them in as friends before betraying them. Now you want me to do the same. Dishonor myself"

 

"Try to convince yourself of whatever you want. Now that their leader is dead, there is nothing stopping you from a peace with us"

 

"Their leader? What do you mean?"

 

"We have been watching you. We know she was your lover"

 

"Was…"

 

"Our cameras caught one of your men carrying her body outside the mines"

 

She couldn't think. She just reacted and planted her knife deep in his shoulder.

 

"You lie"

 

"You know I don't! They didn't even tell you! What does that tell you?! We could…offer you peace, medicine…anything"

 

"If you speak true. Then her blood is on your people's hands" She twisted the knife and he screamed. "And we will destroy your kind. Then we will have peace"

 

She pulled out her knife. Wiped it on his clothes before putting it back in her scabbard.

"Get the prisoners to camp"

 

She couldn't run back to camp. She couldn't look as desperate as she felt. She walked back.

Screaming at her warriors to get ready. They were going in. She just had to make one stop before that.

 

She walked in, at a furious pace, in her tent, pulling her knife out and holding it at the sky girl's throat.

 

"Did you lie to me?! And know that if one more lie passes you lips it will be your last"

 

"I'm sorry I lied but I couldn't…" Raven next word got stuck in as she felt the blade move closer. The commander's hand were white because she was holding the handle so hard.

Raven gulped and looked into the commander's eyes once again to watch her blink rapidly.

Was she restraining herself from crying? She could see more than anger in the green eyes in front of her. She understood, the commander was devastated.

 

"We thought it wasn't the best moment to tell you"

 

"So your people wanted to manipulate me?! What did you think I would do after learning…her death?"

 

"Death?! No, no! Clarke is not dead"

 

"I told you not to lie"

 

"I'm not! I swear!"

 

"She is not dead?" The question was asked in a strange tone as the commander took a step back.

 

"No. She is hurt. Badly. And we don't know…So we lied. We thought you didn't need it on your mind now"

 

Deep down Lexa knew that if Marcus had grabbed the annoying doctor, it had to be important. She just didn't want to listen to that too familiar fear. She couldn't lose Clarke.

She took a deep breath.

 

"All of this will be dealt with once this battle is over"

 

"We…" Raven shut up at the glare she was getting before the commander walked out. Blood must have blood.

 

Inside the tent Raven had suddenly gotten religious and was prying to whoever was listening to keep Clarke alive. She was the only one who could keep the commander in line.

 

* * *

 

 

All that was left were the door was supposed to be was a big hole.

The first warriors were getting in, shields raised. Lexa was a few rows behind, looking everywhere for trap or any sign of danger.

It was strange, they were progressing slowly, but they didn't come across a single human being. Spreading around. Checking every room. No one.

 

Level after level they did the same thing, until they reached the 4th floor.

There was a flash of light and when she heard the loud detonation Lexa was already in the air.

It took her a moment to get her bearings back. She raised herself slowly off the floor. She looked around, a loud ringing still in her ears.

An explosion. The people in front of her protected her from the blast, but they weren't so lucky. Some were groaning, others were screaming.

There was a lot of blood, some dismembered body parts…the blood smell was covered by another she wasn't familiar with. Probably whatever caused the explosion.

 

She groaned as she got up. Swaying a little as she got back on her feet.

 

She couldn't lead her people to be slaughtered. She gave a few orders to step back to the end of the corridor. And they were to bring to her the sky woman, Raven.

 

Warriors were running putting up some kind of barricade while Lexa was setting temporarily post in an empty room. From the door she looked as the wounded were taken out as quickly as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven was pacing in the commander's tent as three masked grounders walked in, covered in blood. Two of them grabbed one of her arm each while the other was walking behind them, carrying her bag and radio.

She struggled. She didn't want to die.

 

"What's going on?! Where are you taking me?! What…!"

 

One of the big guys pulled on her arm to shut her up. "We are taking you to the heda"

 

That didn't reassure her, but she stopped fighting anyway. It was pointless

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven was pushed unceremoniously into a room. Bag and radio pushed into her hands. She let out a groan as they did so.

She froze when she turned around. The commander was talking with a man.

Raven waited a moment. After no reaction from the woman of any kind she cleared her throat, only then did Lexa turn around. Deadly serious.

 

"Raven of the sky people. Clarke told me once you were some kind of technology expert"

 

Uncomfortable under their stares she replied awkwardly. "I wouldn't use the word expert b…"

 

"We did come across any enemy until we reached this floor. They have bombs. How can we walk passed them?"

 

"Bombs? What do they look like?"

 

"Small, round. They throw them at us"

 

"Grenades. I can't really help you with that"

 

"We need to move forward" The commander took a step towards her as she said that.

 

Thinking fast Raven asked "You said you didn't see anyone until now. Did you find anything that looked like a command room?"

 

The commander frowned at her words so she felt the need to explain. "A room filled with computers and screens"

 

The commander nodded and gave orders in trigedasleng. A man walked out. "We'll find such room. I need you to contact Bellamy"

 

She followed the commander's sight to her radio. That she could do.

"Bellamy come in?"

 

She waited for a few seconds before she heard her friend's voice. She couldn't reply as the commander grabbed her hand.

 

"Where are you?"

 

"Commander? Wha…"

 

"Don't make me repeat myself"

 

"We barely got in. The door was not as easy as we thought to break"

 

"We are facing the enemy on level four. They are using…grenades. Progress carefully"

 

Lexa handed back the radio to the sky woman while Bellamy "Copy that" before enquiring about something else.

 

"Can we speak to the mountain men using your radio?"

 

"Ah…Yes"

 

"Get to it"

 

"Just a sec. What will you want me to say to them?"

Raven asked as she changed frequencies.

 

"Just make your machine work. I'll do the talking"

Raven nodded once she was done. Pushing her hand under the commander's mouth. The radio was ready.

 

"This is Lexa. Commander of the army inside your mountain"

 

They waited a few minutes before finally hearing someone.

 

"I am President Cage Wallace. What do you want?"

 

"Offer you a chance to survive"

 

"We are well protected"

 

"Starving isn't a good death"

 

"We have enough supplies"

 

"To last a while. We are not giving up. And I am to understand that once we manage to find our way to you. You'll all be killed by radiations. Will you be the one to bring your whole kind to its end?"

 

Silence ensued. Nothing for a long time.

A Warrior walked in. Informing the heda that his mission was complete.

 

"Can we move and be in the contact at the same time?"

 

"Sure" Raven was feeling a little less tensed after understanding she wasn't in trouble.

 

"Then follow. We found the room you were looking for"

 

Raven followed the commander until they both walked in a room Surveillance room. Instantly the sky woman was on the move. Typing away on a computer. The screens booted.

 

Lexa looked up as she saw corridors represented on the walls all around them.

 

Smiling Raven said. "We have eyes everywhere"

 

"Can you see their men?"

 

The camera moved, again and again. The tech stopped when the 4th floor appeared.

They could see the mountain men. All of them wearing their usual blue suits, heavily armed.

 

"What else can you do from here?"

 

"They have access codes. I'm a tech. That's not my area of expertise"

 

"You can't do more"

 

"I'll try but someone else could do more. If we can manage to get control here, we could do pretty much everything"

 

"Including opening all doors?"

 

"That…that would kill them all"

 

"Can we do it?"

 

"I can't"

 

"Can one of the sky people do it?"

 

Raven froze, she didn't know if she liked the implication of what she was hearing. She jumped when the commander hit the table. "Can one of you do it?!"

 

"Y…yes"

 

"Who?"

 

"The one I know would be…Monty"

The commander just moved her head while looking at one of her warriors for him to move.

 

"I want to speak to them again"

 

Raven nodded and presented the radio to Lexa again.

 

"President. We are going to open every single gate in that mountain"

 

"As if you primitives could"

 

If she took offense it didn't show. "The sky people walk with us. And they want your blood just as much as we do"

 

There was a long pause again.

 

"If we were to surrender. What would be your conditions?"

 

"Commander! Their soldiers are walking!" Exclaimed a grounder's warrior.

 

Lexa looked up. The mountain men were starting to move closer to her soldiers.

 

"I'm not sure I am willing to spare your people anymore. Seeing as you are treating me like a fool by ordering your men to attack again"

Lexa took the radio from Raven's hand before putting it down on the table.

"What can you control on the level they are hiding on?"

 

"Not a lot can be controlled on level 5. Maybe…lights?"

 

"Turn them off"

 

Raven did as she was told but still asked. "Why are we doing this?"

 

"They need to know we are in control now"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their fight had been going on for a while. The grounders were organized. There was just a few mountain men soldiers left. Monty was stalling. The commander wanted him to get access to everything. He knew if she knew he already had she'd tell him to do something terrible as Raven had informed him.

 

Another enemy fell. Raven picked up the radio. "Commander. Only two soldiers left on your floor. Things are a little more complicated for Indra"

 

It seems they expected them to get in through the mines.

 

"Tell your friend to cut off something more or open the gates. I know you are stalling"

Lexa was looking up straight at the camera as she replied on the radio.

 

"She can't be for real. Right?" Raven turned to her friend as she asked. The look Monty gave her told her what she needed to know. She sighed as she leaned over his shoulder.

 

"What can you do that would be enough? Oh…"

 

"Yes. I'll cut their ventilation system"

 

It didn't take long. A few minutes later Cage was speaking on the radio.

"Commander I didn't think you would be so cruel let us die in the dark, suffocating"

 

Lexa was with her men in a corridor. "I didn't think you were arrogant enough to lead your people to such a place"

 

"What do you want?" The president sounded defeated.

 

"Call back your men. Every person who's been healed is to step out and I'll see what can be done about your people"

 

"You give me no guarantee"

 

"I guarantee, if you do not obey you'll know what it's like to be buried alive"

 

Lexa looked up at the camera once more, until she heard Raven's voice once again. "The soldiers are backing away"

 

Less than half an hour later four men were walking out.

Warriors by her side Lexa didn't move. She remained silent as she watched them walk up to her.

 

"President Cage Wallace?"

 

The man in front of her nodded. "Commander"

 

"I'm surprised you kept your word" She couldn't say what she was really surprised about. He was willing to give his life for his people. Something out of character from what she had heard from the sky people.

 

He didn't comment and just glared. So be it. "Search them and tie them up"

Once their hands were tied behind their backs Lexa picked up the radio. "You are good to go. And let Indra know. We guard them but I need her out" She knew Raven and her friend would understand.

 

The commander walked out the mountain, head held high, prisoners in tow. Every warrior they came across stepped aside to let them pass, soon they were hitting they weapons against anything that would make some noise, creating a stop metallic beat.

 

When they finally got outside, they started to chant "heda" in synch with the beat.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't have time to build a proper cell. The mountain men they had captured were ordered to sit down in a pen. Guards were positioned all around it.

 

Lexa didn't really stopped as she dropped off their new prisoners. "If they try to get one finger out. Cut it off"

 

She was on her way again. She needed to go on the other side of this front as fast as she could.

A few generals behind her. She was organizing a counsel that would start as soon as Indra would arrive.

 

Alone for this, Lexa slowed down for a few seconds as she saw the healer's tent she was looking for. Marcus was there.

 

Glaring, her pace was getting angry, furious by the time she reached him.

He took a few steps back as she was getting closer. He was scared but knew he deserved whatever was coming.

 

Lexa punched her warrior as hard as she could in the face before moving behind him in a swift more. She hit the back of his knee, making him fall, her blade was against his throat instantly.

 

"Yu gonplei ste odon"

 

"Hey!"

 

Lexa looked up still glaring. Clarke's mother was in front of them, barely out the tent it would seem. Lexa wasn't moving. She looked around. Not one of her people seemed surprised. The sky people on the other hand were all looking at her with wide eyes.

Abigail Griffin had blood on her hands and clothes. She seemed exhausted but she was still standing up to her. So much like Clarke sometimes.

 

"His duty was to protect Clarke. She is seriously injured and he is not"

 

"He is the only reason my daughter is still alive"

 

The two women looked at each other for a second before Lexa pushed Marcus forward as she took a step back and a deep breath.

"How is Clarke?"

 

"Critical but stable" Replied the doctor as she started to look at Marcus wounds. Right there.

 

"Will she live?"

 

"I…I don't know. We can only wait now"

 

Lexa nodded and started to pace. "The mountain men surrendered. Clarke wanted me to spare the innocent"

 

"And you will, won't you?" Abby asked.

 

"I shouldn’t. They'll remain a threat. They think our lives are worthless. And with no blood, they'll die, no?"

 

"We can surely work on something" Abby didn't really know how to react to that side of the commander.

 

"My people will not give their blood. And the mountain men will hunt every single one of you as long as they are trapped in that mountain"

 

"It seems you've already made up your mind"

 

"I have. I can't spare them. Every single person in that mountain knew what they were doing to my people"

 

"What about the children?"

 

"This is why I am here"

 

"If you seek forgiv…"

 

"No. I have a questions"

 

"Then spit it out. Many people need my help" A healer had stepped out the tent to bring her bag. The doctor was sewing Marcus up.

 

"I want to use the mountain men treatment on the children"

 

Abby stopped as she heard that. She wasn't sure she was understanding. "The process kills my people"

 

"I know. This is why I want to use the mountain men. The ones who are already cured"

 

Abby thought about it as she was finishing taking care of a cut. Once the mountain men bodies metabolized it completely…

 

"I'd need you to do it. None of my healer could"

 

"You want me to kill these men"

 

"Either way they will die. My people will want their blood"

 

Abby stood up. "How many soldiers do you have? And how many children would need the bone marrow?"

 

"Does it really matter?"

 

"Don't you feel a thing?!"

 

"This is not about my heart" Lexa glanced at the healer's tent. "I'm doing what's best for all of us"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maya had been chosen to be their mediator. Announcing to mountain people there wouldn't receive any kind of treatment anymore. The grounders were not willing to give willingly what had previously been taken by force. And there wasn't enough bone marrow for everyone. Lexa wanted to know how they would react to the news.

 

When the remaining mountain people understood what was to happen there was a rise. They started to fight among themselves. A few were killed before they agree, the survivors would be chosen by lot. The only ones aloud to put their name had to be under the age of fifteen.

 

Maya had been offered the definitive treatment. She had refused. Which got her into an awful fight with Jasper. In the end he stole a vial and injected the girl with it.

 

The commander barely slept after they had conquered mount Weather. She had a terrible headache as she was watching a tied up Japser being scolded at by Maya.

 

"Enough!"

 

Lexa looked at Indra was seemed eager to hit one, if not the two teens.

 

Jasper didn't back down. "I did what I had to. She deserved to live"

 

"That was not your choice to make!" Exclaimed the mountain girl.

 

"We should just get them both drilled and save more children" Offered Indra.

 

Lexa had thought about it. It was a very painful process. She couldn't punish Maya for she had done nothing wrong. Jasper had to be disciplined one way or another.

Where were the sky people she had requested for this?

 

Just as Lexa sighed Kane walked in.

 

"Sorry. Abby was supposed to come but Clarke woke up. I think someone should be here to plead young Maya's case too"

 

Who cared about that anymore?! Lexa got up from her throne instantly.

"Clarke is awake?"

 

Kane glanced at the others in the room before replying "She woke up for a few minutes. She was in a lot of pain. One of your healer gave her something local to help. She drank and fell asleep pretty fast after that. About the situation here…"

 

Lexa wanted to deal with it and fast. She had so many things to do, and she wanted to be by Clarke's side the next time she was to open her eyes.

"I think Maya should be spared. She didn't know what Jasper intended to do"

 

Kane nodded "I agree. We are willing to take her as one of us. If that's okay with you"

 

"Fine. From now on, she isSkaikru" The commander looked at Indra. Her general looked as angry as usual, but didn't object.

 

"The other one is the problem. He disobeyed orders. Stole from your doctors and a child will die because of him. These offenses are punishable by death"

 

Jasper eyes grew wide as the commander said that. It was Maya who stood up for him.

"No! You can't just kill him!"

 

"I think Indra was right. We should take his life and use his…bone marrow to save the ones he condemned"

 

Jasper was shaking his head from side to side as he took a step back. Indra grabbed her sword's handle.

Kane saw it and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

 

"Commander. He is part of the sky people. He should be judged by his own"

 

"His crimes occurred within this alliance"

 

"Yes, but it was not against any of your people. His crimes are against the mountain people"

 

"He stole medicine to give it to her"

 

"Stole if from our doctors"

 

Kane was calm as ever. Just like Lexa.

 

"Our justice should have common grounds" Said Lexa as she walked closer to the sky man.

 

"I agree. When it regards both our people"

 

"What would be your punishment for what he did?"

 

"It's not only for me to decide. But I think…. he'll probably be lashed"

 

The commander nodded before looking at Indra "Let it be known, his crimes weren't against our people"

Her general walked out in a huff.

 

Lexa gave looked at Kane in the eyes before walking out herself. She could barely walk three feet before being called, again. "Heda! We have a problem!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke was never left alone in the healer's tent. Marcus barely left her side but he was never on his own.

 

Octavia was sitting next to her, talking quietly with Lincoln.

While Lexa was sitting on the other side of her lover, watching Clarke's chest rise and fall. She was breathing, she was alive.

 

It had been three days. Lexa had crisis after crisis to deal with and Clarke had woke up without her here. To make it worse, it was way more than once. A healer had explained to the sky people what kind of plant could be used against the pain. At least the commander knew Clarke wasn't hurting.

 

Octavia's voice got suddenly very high and loud. "What?!"

 

Lexa glared hard at the young warrior. An exchange couldn't take place then as the blonde mumbled something, even if her eyes were still closed.

Lexa froze for a second, it wasn't a problem for Octavia.

 

"Glad to see you are still with us"

 

"Urgh. Shut up O. Don't make me hurt you"

 

Octavia snorted. "As if you could"

 

Clarke finally opened her blue eyes to glare at Octavia. "I need more muscle to frown than to slap you. Don't tempt me"

 

"You need to rest. If you want someone hurt, I'll do the maiming"

 

As soon as she heard Lexa's voice Clarke turned to her. "Hi"

 

"Hey. I'm so glad to see your blue eyes again " Which was the part of her that won, not the one that was worried to death and angry at the stunt she had pulled.

 

Clarke let out the goofiest smile Lexa had ever seen on her face. "My little raccoon!"

 

Lexa would deny what happened next for the rest of her life. She blushed. She had told the blond she could call her that only in private. Octavia snorted and the commander glared.

 

Clarke looked at Octavia when she made that noise. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, annoying raccoon in training. The raccoon in chief looks like she is about to have your head"

The blonde said it as she would a whisper, but it was loud.

 

Octavia couldn't help it anymore and laughed out loud. Lincoln eyes were wide, as soon as he saw his commander move, he pulled his lover outside.

 

Lexa could still hear the sky woman laughing very hard outside the tent. So she screamed "Shof op!"

 

The laughing only got louder. Lexa closed her eyes for a second. If Octavia spoke about it to anyone, she'd just have to kill her.

 

Lexa sighed as she looked at her very high lover. At least the plant had a strong enough effect on her. She was definitely not in pain anymore.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Octavia walked in the commander's tent. It had been a while since she last saw "Clarke?"

 

"In here"

 

The warrior followed her friend's voice until she was standing in front of her bed. Clarke was drawing on some kind of pad, making some fast moves.

 

"Hey"

 

The blonde finally looked up. " Hey Octavia. It's been a while"

 

"You tell me. You've barely stepped out that tent in weeks"

 

"I'm recovering" Replied Clarke instantly.

 

"Funny. It's not the feeling I get" Octavia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Did my mother put you up to this?"

 

"No. Although she'd like you to get out. She's starting to get worried about some kind of complication…bla bla…"

 

"Thanks for the concern" Said the blonde with a sarcastic tone.

 

Octavia laughed before smirking. "I was part of the people who believed the commander had you tied to her bed"

 

Clarke groaned, wondering what kind of rumors were running around TonDc, where she was staying with Lexa.

 

"So you made a bet and wanted to cash it?"

 

"Can't I just be a concerned friend?"

 

Clarke gave a look to the brunette. "A friend who just had to rush in right after training it would seem"

 

"Are you telling me I smell?" There was a short pause before Octavia spoke again.

"No seriously. I just wanted to check on you, since no one else had to guts to walk in the commander's tent. She's been very…protective"

 

Clarke frowned. "What did she do?"

 

"Nothing much. Let's just say she advised people not to…disturb you"

 

"No one is allowed in?"

 

"Pretty much"

 

"Then how did you get in?"

 

Octavia just smiled and Clarke feared the worst, so she slowly got up. "Did you knock out the guards?"

 

The younger Blake was amused to watch her friend walk up to the tent's opening, pulling the drape to the side to look outside.

 

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Asked Octavia.

 

Clarke turned around walking back to her room, giving another look to her friend on the way. "Someone who could drug the whole camp to get Lincoln out"

 

"That was different. And if your guards were either missing or motionless on the floor, it would have been too obvious"

 

"You won't tell me what you did?"

 

"Sorry. A girl needs to keep some mystery"

 

The blonde was pouring herself a drink. "Do you want some?"

 

"Sure"

 

Clarke handed the one she had to Octavia but didn't have time to get another cup. They heard noises, then Lexa's voice.

Quickly the blonde put her sketch pad under her pillow and laid on the bed. Moving a little too fast it would seem, she hurt herself. "Ouch!"

 

Lexa was here in an instant "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, don't worry it was just…Octavia"

 

The commander turned to glare at the warrior.

Octavia, eyes wide, couldn't believe it. Clarke was acting all weak all of a sudden, more or less blaming her. And a pissed commander was getting too close…

 

Octavia took a step back. "I didn't do it!"

 

"I've heard that a little too much coming from you Octavia Blake"

 

Had it been anyone else Octavia would have rolled her eyes. Clarke giggled on the bed and Octavia talked to her instead.

 

"Nice to know you'll be laughing while I get killed"

 

"Lexa isn't going to kill you. Stop being a drama queen"

 

"I'm pretty sure it would only take a word from you"

 

Clarke watched to two tensed women. She sighed, maybe she should say something.

"It's okay Lexa. I just moved the wrong way"

 

"That's why she wasn't to disturb you until you were better"

 

"Lexa" Oh Octavia knew that tone. It usually meant trouble.

 

The commander glared a little longer before turning back to her girlfriend. Lexa was by Clarke's side in a few stride. She bent so she could kiss the blonde.

 

"I just don't like seeing you hurt"

 

"I know. But I don't hurt anymore. I'll be healthy in no time"

 

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?"

 

"That would be nice"

 

They smiled at each other before kissing again.

Octavia made a face and rolled her eyes behind them. As soon as the commander was fully standing again Octavia acted serious. Lexa glared at her one last time before leaving the room.

 

The young Blake walked up to Clarke, bending to be close enough. Whispering to her, she wanted to be sure the commander wouldn't hear.

 

"That's so wrong!"

 

"I don't know what you are talking about"

 

"You want me to believe you are not acting all weak so she'll take care of you?"

 

"Like I need that for her to take care of me"

 

"Then why are you whispering too?"

 

"…because you are!"

 

"Right. So you'd have no problem with me telling her about how you were walking around earlier?"

 

"You wouldn't dare?"

 

"Ha! I knew it!"

 

"Octavia! Shut up!"

 

"Give me one reason"

 

"We are passed the sponge bath, but believe me the actual baths are even better!"

 

"I didn't need that visual! And…not a good enough reason for me to not spill it to your little raccoon"

 

Clarke's jaw dropped. "Who…how…where did you hear that?!"

 

"Let's just say, it's extremely entertaining to be around you when you are on pain meds"

 

Clarke was embarrassed and worried about what else she could have said. She grabbed Octavia's collar, pulling her closer.

 

"You can't say a word about it"

 

"About you faking it or the little raccoon thing?"

 

"None of it"

 

Octavia laughed. "Don't worry. I'm just teasing you. And I already had the talk about what can and cannot be said"

 

"It worked this time?!" Clarke couldn't have sounded more surprised.

 

"Yes. It's the commander, although when she is around you she is more like commander heart eyes than…"

 

"What did you just call me Octavia Blake?"

 

Crap. Octavia felt Clarke let go of her collar, even putting back in place. The warrior stood as straight as she could. Maybe she could still escape. She cleared her throat and tried "Commander"

 

"This is the part where you run away"

 

"Right. I'll just…" Octavia pointed at the opening, taking a few steps back before walking out.

 

"Tell the others they can come and visit me" Yelled Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke knew Octavia was right, so a few days later she stepped out of her tent.

She was feeling self-conscious, many people were staring at her. She was barely a few feet away from her new home when Marcus walked up to her.

 

"Clarke" He greeted her by nodding his head.

 

"Marcus!" She just wrapped her arms around him "How are you?!"

 

"Good"

 

"You know you are supposed to hug back?"

 

"This is inappropriate"

 

Clarke groaned as she let him go, taking a step back. "Hugging?"

 

"You are the heda's mate and I failed to protect you. You should be punishing me"

 

"You didn't fail anything. I'm alive"

 

He didn't reply, he just clenched his jaws. The blonde wanted to make sure he knew he did nothing wrong. "You did a good job, Lexa thinks too obviously, you are still my guard"

 

"Actually. I'm not, these two are" Clarke turned to look at what, or whom, Marcus was pointing at. A pair of warriors was standing a few feet away.

 

The blond rolled her eyes. "Where is she?"

 

"Training grounds"

 

She quickly realized he was not following her. "You're coming?"

 

He shook his head from side to side and crossed his arms.

 

Clarke went back to him, grabbed his shirt and started to pull. "Don't make me strain myself, I could get hurt"

 

The blonde walking across the village, pulling Marcus by his clothes, followed by two warriors didn't really help with the staring. Clarke knew that, but did her best to ignore it.

 

She finally let go of the grounder as they reached the training field. She didn't expect how good Lexa would look with a sword.

 

It was like the commander was dancing. Swift, precise and graceful moves.

Lexa stopped when she understood that the warriors she was teaching to weren't paying attention anymore. She was ready to scold but smiled as her eyes landed on her mate.

 

For a second Clarke forgot why she came. Lexa was smiling at her, the smile she had only seen on the commander when it was just the two of them.

 

Lexa joined her lover. "You are better"

 

"I am"

 

"Not well enough to train"

 

"No. Definitely not why I came here"

 

"Why are you here Clarke?"

 

"I want Marcus as my only guard"

 

"No"

 

"Lexa!" Whined the blonde.

 

"If you get hurt it means you need a new guard"

 

"We were in the middle of a battle!"

 

"You nearly died"

 

"Just like him! And, he did save my life"

 

"No"

 

Clarke groaned. "What do I have to do to make you change your mind?"

 

"You can't. You safety comes first"

 

"He kept me safe. Lexa, I trust him" The blonde saw her last argument was working. She then tried her best puppy dog look. "Come one. Don't change him when I just learned how to handle him"

 

"Fine"

 

The commander was surprised when she was kissed in public. She couldn't help herself from kissing back.

 

Clarke pulled back, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you!"

 

Lexa was very serious as she stated "If you get scratched. I kill him"

 

The blonde cleared her throat at that before looking up at Marcus who remained stoic. "I…guess"

 

A heavily breathing Octavia appeared. "Clarke. Glad to see you"

 

The commander glared at Octavia. "You are supposed to be training with Brian"

 

"No one is training anymore"

 

Lexa looked around before screaming a few grounders words and they all scattered away.

"Now go"

 

"I can't even say a few words to Clarke?"

 

"No" Was all Lexa replied.

 

Clarke had to ask. "What did you do?"

 

"Me? Nothing!"

 

The blonde gave her friend a look then turned to Lexa. "I will not have my people walking around naked"

 

Octavia couldn't let that go. "Don't say it like that!"

 

Clarke couldn't let it go. "O!"

 

"Fine. I might have organized a few poker games"

 

"Strip poker?! Octavia!"

 

"No! Regular poker"

 

"People obviously ended up naked" Argued Clarke.

 

Lexa got a little worried. "There are different way to play this game?"

 

The blonde responded instantly. "No. What changes is…what you bet. Just clothes. You lose, you take something off"

 

"It doesn't matter. For now on this game is forbidden. If people can't be reasonable about it, I can't allow it"

 

"So we can play reasonable poker?"

Lexa glared hard at the younger Blake after she asked that. "You. Get back to your punishments"

 

Octavia walked away, Clarke patted her on the shoulder as she left.

Lexa asked the blonde. "How did you deal with her before?"

 

"I didn't. The only one who gets her to behave is Lincoln"

 

The two leaders exchanged a meaningful look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Octavia had to see Clarke before Indra asked her to do anything else.

 

"Holy shit!" She turned around as soon as she walked in. That was something she didn't need to see. The blonde on the bed with Lexa kneeing between her legs.

 

"Octavia! Stop!" The warrior stopped right outside the tent. "Get back in!"

 

"I'd rather not!" Replied the trouble maker. Receiving strange looks from the guards.

 

"It's not what you think! You can get in. Trust me"

 

Octavia sighed before turning around. She closed her eyes as she got in the bedroom.

Clarke laughed as she watched the brunette walk slowly. "You can open your eyes you know"

 

Slowly Octavia started to open an eye. She was going to close it again, seeing the two women in the same position, then she realized the commander was fully clothed and Clarke's shirt was just pulled up, right under her breasts. "Do I want to know what you are doing?"

 

Clarke glared at her mate as she said. "It's just my overly paranoid girlfriend checking me out everyday"

 

It was so easy, but Octavia couldn't joke about it. Not with the commander here. So she bit her lip, giving a look at her friend.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Enough with the commander heart eyes! She is checking my wound. Perv"

 

The commander didn't look at the new comer until then. She looked up, glaring at Octavia.

"I didn't say anything!"

 

"Everyone in this village knows about your loose tongue"

 

Octavia bit her lip harder than before and Clarke groaned. Lexa didn't understand but she knew it had to be bad if Clarke made that sound. The commander started to get up but was stopped as legs wrapped around her.

 

"Lexa. Be nice"

 

Octavia took a step back. "It was nothing…nothing bad…I mean…people know more about her loose tongue…I mean Clarke is pretty loud…and…"

 

"Octavia! Shut up!" Clarke was a little scared for her friend even if Lexa wasn't fighting her.

 

Lexa turned to the blonde. "You have to let me go"

 

"Only if you promise not to hurt Octavia"

 

"I'm the commander"

 

"No. You are Lexa. My mate. And she is my friend. My annoying friend who loves to tease me, sometimes about you"

 

They looked at each other in the eyes. Lexa was leaning closer.

 

"Should I step out?" Asked an awkward Octavia.

 

Clarke groaned again. "I take that back. You can kill her"

 

Lexa gave a quick kiss to the blonde before getting up. She was walking towards a very scared Octavia who took a few steps back until her back hit a table.

 

"In public. I'm your commander, and nothing Clarke could say would save you"

 

She knew it wasn't a question but still, Octavia nodded.

 

Lexa walked out, giving one last glare at her warrior, only then did Octavia breathed out.

 

"That was mean Clarke!"

 

"She was going to kiss me"

 

"She could have killed me!"

 

"Don't be ridiculous. She wouldn't spill blood in our tent. That stains"

 

"Ah ah. I could have had a heart attack"

 

Clarke got up. "I guess you didn't want to see me just so you could act like a drama queen?"

 

"Right. I need you help with something" Octavia pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to the blonde.

 

"You want drawing lessons" Frowned Clarke, turning the piece of paper in her hands.

 

"No! I want a tattoo"

 

"You want to get a tattoo of a…moth. Want to join the moth squad?"

 

"No! It's a butterfly! And there is no squad!"

 

"Other than the raccoons"

 

"Clarke! I need you to draw me a butterfly because obviously, I suck at it"

 

"Why don't you ask Lincoln?"

 

"Indra told me my first tattoo should only be designed by me. It would look bad if my mate designed it. It would make me look submissive or something"

 

"Yet you are asking me"

 

"It's different with you. Will you help me?"

 

"Are you sure you want your first tattoo to be a butterfly?"

 

"Yes. I want it around my arm, wings touching, like a bracelet"

 

"Fine" Clarke grabbed her drawing pad and got to work.

 

"Thanks! Then you'll have to draw it on my arm so I'm sure the tattoo artist gets it right. I've heard that that good ones are in Polis"

 

"Okay" They both sat down. After a minute Octavia started drumming her finger on the table.

Clarke looked up. "Could you stop that?"

 

"I'm bored"

 

"Well you are making the table move, so stop unless you want a blurry butterfly"

 

Octavia sighed as she pulled her hands on her lap. Clarke took pity on her friend.

"I need you help with something too. I need a gift for Lexa. She's been giving me so many things and I…have no idea what to get her"

 

"She needs new boots"

 

"I want it to mean something. And I'm in no state to go hunt and give her a bear skin"

 

"Lincoln loved it!"

 

"I know. What a strange way to propose to someone"

 

"Not strange. Grounder's way"

 

"Whatever. I can't do that. I thought about getting her a new sword, but then…I don't want to give something she could use to kill another human being"

 

"Well that rules out pretty much everything" Half joked Octavia and Clarke glared.

 

"Octavia! Just no weapon"

 

"Well...there is one thing…a flower crown"

 

"Flower crown?!"

 

"It's a meaningful gift for grounders. Usually given to a female lover"

 

"You really want me to give a flower crown to Lexa?"

 

"You could get her a new knife" Clarke looked up from her drawing once more to glare at her friend.

 

"What about jewelry?"

 

"Not very practical for a warrior"

 

"Because a flower crown is?"

 

"It's a token of your affection. It means a lot for a grounder. More than a ring"

 

"Okay then, I'll give her one later tonight, before we go to bed"

 

"No. Make it publicly. This gift mean much more in public, something for the world to see"

 

Which was why Clarke was late for dinner. The whole village was feasting to celebrate…something. The blonde wasn't sure what they were celebrating. Anyway, the commander had to be there, it wasn't mandatory for the blonde though.

 

Clarke took a deep breath as she approached the fire lights. Still covered by darkness she looked at all these happy people. They didn't look so harsh when she was looking at them anymore. She understood.

 

Lexa was eating in a higher chair, obviously meant for the commander. Indra was on her right and her closest bodyguard on her left. She didn't seem to be having as much fun as the others.

 

Clarke walked around them until she was behind Lexa, who immediately saw her and smiled.

 

"Hey. You came"

 

"I had to"

 

"You had to?"

 

"Octavia explained to me this is how it should be done"

 

Lexa frowned, fearing the worst if it came from Octavia. As soon as her eyes landed on the flower crown her eyes grew wide and she remained frozen as Clarke placed it on her head.

 

It was the blonde's turn to frown as Lexa's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she didn't make a sound. In fact, the village was silent all of a sudden, only the crackles of the fire could be heard.

Clarke looked up. Everyone was staring at them. Lexa was silent, so the blonde took a step back.

 

As she saw her lover start to back away Lexa got up, grabbed her and looked into her eyes for a second before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss.

Everything disappeared for a while, until Lexa pulled back. Clarke opened her eyes and licked her lips as she looked in Lexa's loved filled eyes. That's when the blonde realize grounders were all talking among themselves.

 

Lexa tuned back to look at her people too. It was a good thing for Clarke, it was the moment Octavia decided to jump up, screaming: "Yeah! Wedding!"

 

The blonde realized how important her gift was. The question was: did her friend do that on purpose?

 

Following Octavia many people cheered and Lexa laughed. Clarke was looking at Lexa. She had never seen her more relaxed. She looked happier than ever, smiling, laughing at something one of her men said…

 

Clarke realized she wasn't going to kill Octavia, but thank her.

She realized then that she would do anything to keep Lexa this happy, and that she wanted to be by her side to witness it all.

 

They were getting married.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Clarke had a smile on her face most of the evening. Responding as nicely as she could to every congratulation coming her way.

She tried to speak to Octavia, but she would always slip away.

It was getting late and frustrating, the blonde couldn't remember how many times she raised her glass to her lips for some very needed alcohol to have something come up. Not this time.

Some spoke she just nodded, not putting it down, eyes on the grounder speaking to her.

She froze when her lips touched skin. She followed the arm up, it was attached to Marcus.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"You cannot drink alcohol"

 

"Yes I can" Moving as she spoke she brought the glass up to be stopped again. Marcus grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Clarke wouldn't let go and let out what could be called a growl.

 

"Marcus. Let go" She didn't want to speak too loud, she didn't want to cause a scene.

 

"No"

 

"I'm not pregnant so I'll drink whenever I want!"

 

"Pregnant?" The two friends froze when they heard that coming from the commander.

 

Clarke's eyes grew wide as she looked at her fiancé. "No. NO!" Then she turned once again to face her guard. "Let go of **my** glass. Now!"

 

He lowered himself a little to be closer to the blonde. "As long as you are under my watch you will not drink alcohol"

 

Clarke glared, clenched her jaw for a while during their staring contest. He didn't back down so she turned towards Lexa. "I take it back. I don't want him as my guard anymore"

 

"Pregnant?!" That was loud. The camp grew quiet after the commander said that.

 

Clarke let go of her glass instantly and leaned closer to her lover. "Lexa. I am not pregnant. I was just saying that because it's the only good reason he'd have to stop me from drinking alcohol. Lexa?"

 

The blonde stood up, pulling Lexa up too. She took her hand leading her to their tent. Clarke could feel people's eyes on her. She glared over her shoulder at Marcus. He gulped and called Bellamy. He would understand.

 

Lexa froze. Clarke felt a pull, so she turned around. Lexa looked mad.

The blonde squeezed the hand still in hers as she stepped in her lover's personal's space.

"Lexa. It's just a misunderstanding. No one touched me but you"

 

"I see the way he looks at you"

 

"He can look at me however he wants to. **I** don't see him. I only have eyes for you"

Clarke breathed out as she felt Lexa relax a little. It lasted only for a second, the commander tensed again as the Blake siblings joined them.

 

"Who would have thought that you were a sweet talker Clarke?"

Bellamy spoke right after his sister. "What's going on princess?"

 

"Nothing. Just a big misunderstanding"

 

"Then why did Marcus feel the need to call me?"

 

"I need support. I stated that Clarke was not to drink alcohol ever again"

 

Bellamy frowned before he formed an O with his mouth.

 

Lexa didn't like it. "He looks guilty"

 

"Wait! You think my brother knocked Clarke up?! It's impossible!" Exclaimed Octavia.

 

"Thank you O" Breathed out the blonde.

 

"No I mean, with our contraceptive hormonal implants, you know we can't get pregnant until they are removed or…in a few years"

 

Clarke just glared at Octavia then. "You know all about it. You are taking full advantage of it with Lincoln"

 

Bellamy made some kind of gagging noise and his sister rolled her eyes.

 

"People! Back to the point. I'm not pregnant, and definitely not with Bellamy's child"

 

"Hey!" Bellamy couldn't help but be a little offended. He took a step back when he saw the commander put her hand on her knife.

 

"Lexa" Warned Clarke.

 

"I would feel better if I could just kill him"

 

"No one will be killed the night we got engaged" Stated Clarke and Lexa nodded. The blonde felt the need to precise. "That doesn't mean you can get him killed later. He is a friend"

 

"Not that it's not both a little scary and entertaining but…what brought it up?" Interrupted Octavia.

 

"I don't know! I just wanted to have some alcohol!"

 

A look was exchanged between the two men. Lexa had enough. "Marcus. Speak true"

 

"The last time Clarke got drunk she had us storming into mouth Weather while being chased by Pauna"

 

The commander's eyebrows rose as she looked at the blonde.

 

"I might have…used some liquid courage before…leaving the…" Clarke stopped as Octavia started to laugh. The blonde was blushing as she looked down at her feet. There was never a catastrophe when you needed it.

 

"You two let someone inebriated lead you into battle. Risking her life and yours?!"

 

Bellamy cleared his throat and Octavia laughed harder until Clarke hit her in the ribs. "Stop it!"

 

"I'm…sorry. It's just…and you guys tell me I do crazy and stupid things" And she was laughing again.

 

"The worst part is that she is right" After that Lexa spoke in grounder to Marcus who nodded and walked away, fast. The she turned to Bellamy. "Leave. Now"

 

Octavia was calming down as the commander looked at her before looking at Clarke. "Alcohol is forbidden for you from now on"

 

"Wait! What about the bachelorette party?! How do you want me to organize a proper bachelorette party without booze?" Exclaimed Octavia.

 

Lexa frowned "Bachelorette party?"

 

"Yes. You know, the party you have to celebrate your last night as an untied woman"

 

"A sky people tradition?"

 

"Yes! With alcohol, music, strippers…" Octavia was interrupted by a wide eyed Clarke "Does it mean you want me to organize a bachelorette party like that for you?"

 

"No. I asked Raven to do it"

 

"Why?!" Asked the blonde.

 

"Clarke. No offense, but you're not the one I'd call to throw a party"

 

"I never said I would allow it" Cut in the commander.

 

"It will be at camp Jaha" Told Octavia.

 

"Fine. But Octavia…know that whatever happen to Clarke or because of Clarke that night, you'll be held accountable for"

 

Octavia stood her ground, looking into the commander's eyes, for a minute before she gulped and turned to her friend "Sorry Clarke. You're not drinking" And she left the blonde with her mouth hanging open.

 

"What?!"

 

Then it was the commander who dragged the blonde their tent.

A few minutes later Clarke was sitting on their bed while Lexa was pacing, speaking in Trigedasleng and looking at the blonde from time to time.

 

"Don't fall asleep!"

 

"I wasn't! I wasn't!" Clarke straightened her back.

 

"I can't believe you were so careless"

 

"I was a little drunk"

 

"You did something crazy, and very reckless. You could have been killed!"

 

"What's done is done. I was a genius, I was brave, and now that you know I was a little intoxicated it was insane. That's not fair"

 

Lexa crossed her arms and gave the blonde a look.

 

Clarke stood up, walked up to the commander and slowly leaned in. She barely put her lips on the other woman's at first.

 

"Are you going to scold at me all night?"

 

Then she really kissed the brunette and couldn't help but smirk as she felt Lexa open her mouth.

 

Lexa wasn't sure how much time had passed before she took a step back.

 

"Do you think you can coerce me into forgetting what you did?"

 

"I'm pretty sure it was working" Clarke grabbed the front of the commander's shirt, using it to turn them around and push the other woman down on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning was nearly over as Octavia walked in the commander's tent the next day, bag in hand.

 

"You're not up yet!?"

 

"Go away!" Groaned Clarke as she twisted in her bed, burying her face into a pillow.

 

"It's nearly noon!"

 

"I don't care! I barely slept and I'm…" The blonde stopped there but let out another groan.

 

"I know. I know. We pretty much all heard you"

 

Octavia didn't have to move as she watched a pillow fly by. Clarke was facing her, leaning on an elbow, glaring and blushing. "Shut up!"

 

"You should have seen the way some warriors were congratulating the commander, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't really about the engagement"

 

The blonde was blushing hard as let herself drop on the bed. "I hate you!"

 

"No you don't. I have a gift"

 

Octavia walked up to the bed and handed her the bag she has holding.

 

Clarke was more than suspicious, she slowly pulled the string to open it and stopped. "It moved!"

 

"I know. Go ahead"

 

Clarke couldn't believe what she was seeing, scared dark eyes.

 

"A baby raccoon?"

 

"Yep. Found it on my hunting trip this morning"

 

"O, this is not a toy. It's a living creature. A wild animal"

 

"I know. Its mother is dead so…"

 

"You thought, let's give it to Clarke, her life isn't complicated enough, she has all the time in the world to take care of a baby animal"

 

"I thought it could be a good wedding gift"

 

"Cheap too" Joked the blonde and Octavia glared, but didn't have time to reply. Raven joined them. "That's weird" Said the tech.

 

"What are you doing here?" Asked Clarke.

 

"Nice to see you too. Rumor has it you proposed to the commander. Why do you have a baby raccoon?"

 

"Its mother died" Explained Octavia again.

 

"How did you kill it?" Raven raised an eyebrow as she asked.

 

"I didn't…!"

 

"Never mind. Clarke. I'm here because I tagged along with your mother"

 

"What?! Where is she?!"

 

"No idea"

 

"Raven!" Exclaimed the blonde, annoyed and seeing the amused expression on Octavia didn't help.

 

"What? I can't warn you and watch her at the same time. I'm good, but not that good"

 

"Great. Wait in the other room for a minute"

 

Raven raised an eyebrow again and Octavia told her. "She is probably still naked under that sheet"

 

Clarke blushed again "Out!"

 

Five minutes later the blonde joined them looking presentable, holding a baby raccoon in her arms.

 

"Octavia you need to take care of…it, while I deal with…"

 

"Your scary fiancé and mother"

 

"Abby isn't scary" Opposed Raven.

 

"You are just saying that because you categorize her as the milf" Said Octavia.

 

Raven slapped the warrior's shoulder.

 

"That's…disturbing. I think I'm going to be sick" Said Clarke on her way out.

 

"Wait! You are taking the baby raccoon with you?"

 

"He won't let go and I'm not leaving him alone with you two wackos"

 

"Remind me who attacked mount Weather completely drunk?"

 

"Yes…yes…At least I was drunk. What's your excuse people?!" Exclaimed Clarke as she stepped out.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke knew people were looking at her, but she was getting used to it and she had something important to do. She had to find her mother before she could follow the screams.

 

As soon as she did she froze. Her mother was speaking to her lover and it seemed…friendly.

 

Raven's front hit the blonde's back as she stopped and Octavia snickered, a step behind them.

 

"You could have told me!"

 

"You should look where you are going"

 

"I was talking to you!"

 

Octavia merely shrugged and Raven rolled her eyes, then they both look in the same direction Clarke was.

 

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Raven.

 

"Probably for the princess' bravery to come back"

 

Clarke glared at Octavia "This is probably the first time I see them …"

 

"Not going at each other's throat" Finished Raven.

 

"Yeah" Agreed the blonde.

 

It didn't take long for Lexa to look up and smile.

 

"These two are disgusting with all their sweet smiles and…"

 

Raven didn't let Octavia finish "You are the one to talk"

 

"I'm not like that with Lincoln!"

 

"You so are. He is even worse"

 

"Clarke tell her th…" Octavia groaned, they were alone and the blonde was making her way towards her mother and fiancé. "Hurry! I don't want to miss it" Octavia grabbed Raven as she started to move.

 

As they reached hearing distance Lexa asked. "Do I want to know?" As she looked at the baby raccoon.

 

Clarke explained it with only one word. "Octavia" and Lexa nodded.

 

Abigail wanted to hug her daughter but was hesitant to do so with the little animal in the way.

"How are you?"

 

"Great"

 

"And you have nothing to…say to me"

 

"Hmmm" Clarke looked over her shoulder. She knew her mother had heard about her future wedding. "I'm…getting married"

 

"Or so I heard. So how did Lexa propose?"

 

"Actually, I did" Said a nervous Clarke, as she watched the surprise appear on her mother's face. "And I did it following one of their custom"

The blonde was sure how to talk about it with her mother. She knew her mother wasn't Lexa's fan, added to the fact that she didn't even speak to her mother about a wedding…

Abigail felt a little awkward too. Her baby was getting married way too soon for her, and she could have found someone better, things she could only say to her daughter in private.

"And I see you've already started the family"

 

"You see the family resemblance too!" Said Octavia louder than she should have, people all around them stared. Clarke's friends had moved closer, close enough for the commander to smack her warrior on the back of the head insulting her "Branwada!"

 

"Sorry! Sorry!!"

 

The commander had her stone face one, her usual mask but Clarke recognized the look on her lover's face.

 

"Octavia of the sky people. I'd be happy to join you in your tradition, the…bachelorette party you'll have before getting united with Lincoln"

 

Octavia suddenly got very pale, her eyes grew wide. "No no no no no"

 

Lexa crossed her arms. "Are you saying that I am not welcome to join your celebration?"

 

The younger Blake looked at Clarke for help but the blonde shrugged, Octavia had brought it upon herself.

 

"No, it's not…that. I just think…it's won't be interesting for you?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Well…you know…we'll act stupid, get drunk and stuff. You…you don't do that"

 

"But I can still join you if I want to?"

 

"I…I…" Octavia didn't want her bachelorette party to be ruined, she looked at her friends once more, she needed help. "War council!"

 

Octavia grabbed Raven and Clarke pulling them to the side. The blonde stopped "Octavia you are scaring the baby! Stop it!"

 

"Well hand it to its daddy, we need to talk"

 

The blonde groaned as she turned to Lexa who was observing them. "Could you keep an eye on him? He doesn't like Octavia"

 

Clarke pulled gently on the raccoon but it still wouldn't let go. "Lexa please"

 

The commander took a step forward, until there was no space between them, Clarke, the raccoon and her. Lexa managed to pry off the animal from the blonde. Instantly the little creature was holding onto the grounder.

 

"Thanks" Said Clarke as she turned to join her friends.

 

The commander felt eyes on her, she turned her head to look at Abby who was giving her a look. "What?"

 

"Nothing" The more she saw her daughter interact with her lover the more she realized the commander was very much in love, if not whipped, completely whipped. She got pulled out of her musing when Lexa asked her a very unexpected question.

 

"What's a stripper?"

 

"Ah…hmm that's a…why do you want to know?"

 

"Clarke said a stripper was a common part of a bachelorette party"

 

"I see. You want to go to Octavia's party to know what's going to happen at Clarke's?"

 

Lexa didn't responded but she felt busted. "You didn't answer me?"

 

"A stripper is someone who strips"

 

After she received a look from the commander she had to find a real explanation.

"Okay, a stripper is…a person who provides… erotic entertainment by undressing to music"

 

Lexa frowned, she didn't like it, she was the only one allowed to do anything erotic with Clarke. "Is it common for your people to do that?"

 

"…Kind of" The doctor was looking for an escape. She'd talk to her daughter later. She looked around and jumped when she heard Raven scream "You're a bottom!!"

Thank god she was obviously talking about the Blake girl…

Abby's shoulders tensed as she glanced at the commander by her side. There was no way she was having a conversation about that. Couldn't anybody get hurt when she needed it?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Good, you are here. You need to convince your girl not to come to my bachelorette party"

 

"O, it's Lexa, she does whatever she wants"

 

"I can't have to commander at my party, she'll ruin it!"

 

"Don't be so dramatic" Tried Clarke but she got a look from both girls.

 

"You are the only one who can do something" Said Raven.

 

"And what do you guys suggest I do?"

 

"You could at least try to talk to her" Offered Raven.

 

"And if that's doesn't work try some sexual bribes"

 

"Octavia!" Exclaimed the blonde.

 

Raven snorted "That doesn't work that way"

 

"Of course it does! Clarke is the top she can bend Lexa however she wants to and I don't just mean…"

 

"We know what you mean O! And I'm not mixing my sex life into this"

 

Raven didn't pay that much attention to the blonde she just had to clarify something with Octavia. "Clarke is so not the top"

 

"There is no top, we are equals" Tired Clarke she didn't want to talk about it but she knew they wouldn't stop.

 

"Relationships never really are. It's obvious the commander is in charge everywhere" Raven wasn't going to back down.

 

"You know what people say, top in life bottom in bed" Objected the warrior.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Maybe she should just walk away.

 

"Who says that?! And it was true, you'd be a bottom"

As soon as she said it Raven's jaw dropped open and Clarke was surprised as their friend looked embarrassed.

 

"You're a bottom!" Screamed the tech.

 

Red as a tomato Octavia hit her friend hard "Shut up!" and glared at the blonde who was laughing. "That's not funny"

 

"Yeah it is! Even more so because you started it"

 

"Whatever, we need to make sure the commander doesn't ruin my bachelorette party" Tried Octavia.

 

Clarke and Raven looked at each other for a second before laughing hard.

 

Irritated Octavia started to walk away to be pulled back by Raven. "We'll stop. Sorry" She still had a huge grin on her face.

 

"If you go at it again I'll walk away"

 

"We'll stop" Assured Clarke.

 

"For now" Added Raven which earned her a glare from Octavia while the blonde was trying to hide her smirk.

 

"Stop messing around, I want my party to be as crazy as it can be"

 

"Sorry O, and if that makes you feel better I'll try to find something special for you to do during my bachelorette party"

 

"Could we do that?! Would we organize a kind of fake…tame party this time, and… mix mine and Clarke's party?"

 

"What? I organized everything!" Shouted Raven.

 

"Not so funny now is it?"

 

"I booked a stripper Octavia!" Retorted Raven.

 

"You did?! Who? And how…" The smiling warrior was cut off by Raven.

 

"Lexa being here, having…fun with us is one thing, but I, finding that kind of entertainment for the future commander's wife is not going to be easy. Lexa is scary, jealous Lexa even more so"

 

"Come on, she would know it's all in good fun. Tell her Clarke"

 

"I…Lexa, can be kind of…"

 

"Ha! Once again I am right!"

 

Octavia glowered. "My bachelorette party had better be good! And know that the one I'm throwing for Clarke will top it. It will be amazing, not matter what you do"

 

Raven took a step closer to her friend "Challenge accepted"

 

Octavia took a step forward too "Bring it"

 

They both started to walk away in opposite directions, leaving Clarke in the middle.

The blonde closed her eyes, raised her head up as she groaned.

 

"Should I be worried?" Asked Lexa who was standing by her side.

 

" **I** should be worried. Nothing really bad, just…mayhem"

 

"Anything I can do?"

 

"Do you have to go to Octavia's bachelorette party?"

 

Lexa's posture was rigid as she replied "Yes"

 

"Then…just know that I might have to ask you to look the other way if anything…explode"

 

"Explode?"

 

"With Raven one can never know. Where is my mother?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

A while later Clarke finally found her mother. She was checking out someone's wounds.

 

"Mom? Is that a good time?"

 

Abby looked up briefly before going back to the sutures she had made before. It looked clean.

 

"Is the commander with you?"

 

The grounder looked up at the blonde as she shook her head. "No"

 

She finished bandaging her patient then the doctor took off her gloves as she turned to her daughter and smiled. "Then it's a good time"

 

"Mom!"

 

Abby was going to speak again when she realized the grounder she had just treated wasn't moving when he should be walking away. Both women gave him a look.

He groaned as he got up and walked away.

 

"While we are at it, could you check out this little guy?" Asked the blonde as she pulled the baby raccoon on the table.

 

Abby sighed "I'm not a vet" but she started to look at it anyway.

 

Clarke was standing as close as she could. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the little creature who was looking at her with big eyes.

 

"Well let's start with it's a girl"

 

"What?"

 

"Your little guy is a girl"

 

"Hmm okay"

 

"Looks healthy. Probably weaned"

 

Clarke was a little relieved to learn that she wouldn't have to go looking for some kind of milk. As soon as her mother let the animal got it crawled back to the blonde and hid her head between her arm and body. Clarke grabbed it and it clung to her like it did before, doing everything it could not to look at the older Griffin.

 

"Now that we are done procrastinating. You proposed to Lexa?"

 

"I…I did. And obviously she said yes"

 

"Clarke…don't you think you are going too fast?"

 

A part of the blonde thought they were going too fast but she would never admit that to her mother. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Everything is going fast on the ground. I've been barely a few month on the ground. I've been attacked, performed surgery, been kidnapped. I had to hold a…siege, then I was captured by the mountain people, escaped with a hard ass grounder, was shot by my people, then I had to deal with…."

 

"Okay. Okay! I get it. Life is too short"

 

"Exactly"

 

"But are you sure you want to spend the rest of it with the commander?"

 

"That's the real problem, isn't it? You wouldn't object to me getting married to someone else" Accused Clarke.

 

"I think you are too young to get married. Even more so with the grounder's commander"

 

"I love her mom. And she loves me"

 

"Anyone can see that. I had my doubts at first, now I know she loves you, that much is obvious. But honey, sometimes love isn't enough"

 

"Wha…I can't believe it! Can't you just be happy for me?!"

 

"I'm worried…"

 

"I can take care of myself"

 

"Clarke…"

 

"No. I'm getting married to the woman I love and if you are not happy about it…you don't have to come"

Clarke was angry but she couldn't help but feel her throat tighten as she said that. She could feel the tears in her eyes, she turned and walked away before they spilled.

As soon as she was out the building she came across Lexa who was worried when she saw her lover like that. She stepped closer to the blonde as she got closer but Clarke needed to be alone. "Not now"

 

Lexa froze at that and turned towards the voice calling Clarke. An annoying voice she would recognize anywhere. Her future mother in law.

 

Abby opened her mouth to speak to the commander in front of her but Lexa didn't let her. She kind of snarled, showing her teeth. The doctor jumped and didn't move as the commander followed her daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Lexa walked into their tent Clarke was lying flat on their bed, the little raccoon curled by her side.

 

"Are you…okay?" The commander felt a little stupid for asking that. It was obvious.

 

"Hmm" The blonde didn't even look at her.

 

Lexa sighed before joining Clarke on the bed. She lied on her side, facing her lover. With her finger tips she moved a strand of hair from Clarke's face.

 

"I could get her killed if you want"

 

Clarke suddenly turned to the brunette and knew she wasn't serious from the small smile on her face. "You can't just kill every single person you have a problem with"

 

"Of course I can" Stated the commander and kept going under Clarke's glare. "It doesn't mean I will"

The blonde relaxed by her side, then Lexa added "I'd have to kill too many people"

 

The blonde lightly hit her on the stomach. Lexa grabbed her hand and held it.

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

Clarke shifted until she was hugging the commander, putting her face in the crook of her neck, placing a small kiss there as Lexa pulled her arm around the other girl.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their moment was interrupted as they felt something. The baby raccoon was climbing on them, moving until it settled between.

 

"I guess we will need to find some kind of bed for the little fella"

 

"That we do. And it's a girl by the way"

 

Lexa made an o shape with her mouth.

 

"Yep, we'll have to get it neutered"

 

"Neutered?" Wondered Lexa.

 

"Sterilized so we don't have more baby raccoon running around camp soon"

 

"Clarke. It's nature's way"

 

"Lexa. I will not be running some kind of raccoon farm"

 

"This is not for us to decide"

 

"Yes it is. She is my reponsabilty and I think that's what's best"

 

"What if she wants to have children?"

Lexa saw something pass in her mate's eyes. "Clarke?"

 

The blonde shifted away and the raccoon whined.

"Do you want to have children?" Asked Clarke quietly.

 

Lexa sat "I…didn't. I never saw myself raising a child, even less knowing it could be a weakness for me. A target for my enemies… but I met you and…I could see myself with little blonde running around camp. I could teach them our ways and…" She stopped for a second at the expression on Clarke's face. She seemed pained.

 

"But if you don't want to that's fine. I…."

 

"No, no. I…There is something I need to tell you. I probably should have before. I probably won't be able have children"

 

Lexa was waiting patiently, obviously the blonde wasn't done. "I…when I got wounded. The tearing and scaring…I can't…"

 

Lexa got closer to Clarke again and took her in her arms. This time the little raccoon growled and the commander turned for a second to snarl. Brown eyes got wide and he little animal ran and hid in bad that was hanging by the bed.

 

Clarke was going to speak to Lexa but was cut short when she was kissed. "It's okay. If you still want kids I could carry the child or we could adopt. If you don't want children I'd be fine with keeping you to myself"

 

The blonde had a small smile teasing smile on her face. "And we could find a man who looks kind of like me"

 

Lexa tensed. "Man…I had forgot about…that. Clarke I've never laid with a male before"

 

"I'm so touched that you would do that for me"

 

Clarke remained serious as she watched Lexa become very pale. The commander opened and closed her mouth a few times before Clarke had too much pity. "I'm kidding Lexa. No one will ever touch you but me. Ever! We have a way to get you pregnant without you touching a man, but we'll still need one for his…input. If we decided to do that. In the future. Not now"

 

"That was mean" Pouted Lexa.

 

Clarke smile as she kissed her. "I was just teasing"

 

"I do not like that kind of teasing"

 

The blonde smirked as she rolled them around and straddled Lexa. "Then let's do something you'll like" Stated Clarke before leaning down and kissing her fiancé.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"I don't want to hear it!"

 

Clarke walked in their tent, obviously pissed and talking to Octavia who walked in right behind her.

 

Lexa looked up from the reports she had received from Polis when Kura, their baby raccoon tensed in her lap.

 

"Come on Clarke. I need to know what she has planned if I want to be beat her"

 

The blonde turned around, seething but Octavia didn't back down.

 

"I should never have agreed to be the judge of your little competition"

 

"Too late! Now spill princess"

 

Clarke did something unexpected she pushed Octavia's shoulder with her finger.

"Stop harassing me. Get out!"

 

"Please! Please please please!"

 

"Lexa. Could you escort her out?"

 

The commander was surprised they even realized she was in here. She cleared her throat, unsure of what she should do next. She was hoping she understood what Clarke meant with the tone she used.

 

"To be clear. I don't have to play nice this time?"

 

"However you want to. Just get her out"

 

Slowly Lexa put the raccoon on the table and got up, a huge smile on her face.

That was a scary sight for the younger Blake who took a step back, when the commander finally moved she ran out.

 

Clarke breathed out as she let herself fall on their bed.

"I swear the closer this party gets the more annoying she becomes"

 

"Then it's nearly over"

 

"No. Her bachelorette party is tomorrow but mine is next week"

 

"Then she'll probably be running everywhere to get things ready. Knowing what she has to beat"

 

"One can hope"

 

Lexa hummed and got back to her papers. Clarke watched her for a moment before asking. "What are you doing?"

 

"Reading"

 

The blonde groaned as she got up and went to look at what was on the table.

Kura ran and hid under the table, on Lexa thighs. She had been avoiding Clarke ever since she had been sterilized. The raccoon kept on pulling on the bandage on her belly but it wouldn't get off easily.

 

"I know that. About what?"

 

"We'll have to go to Polis soon. I'm needed there. The coalition is calling a meeting, everything is changing now that the Mountain men are gone and your people arrived"

 

"Ah. Good or bad?"

 

"Probably bad, as usual. I hate negotiations"

 

"I know. You'd rather use one to hit on the other" Imitated Clarke which earned her a glare.

She smiled and kissed the brunette neck. "How about a little break?"

 

"This is important Clarke"

 

"I know. I could help you clear your mind" The blonde kissed Lexa's neck again, slowly going up to her ear and smiled when Lexa moved to give her a better access.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I can believe you are bringing…that" Said Clarke as she was putting on the last touches to her apparel.

 

"You don't think she'll like it?"

 

"I'm pretty sure she will, however we are supposed to give something fun or sexy on a bachelorette party"

 

"It is fun, and you always tell me I look sexy with it"

 

Clarke blushed but didn't give up. "It's a sword!"

 

"It's a great sword. A good gift"

 

Obviously Clarke wouldn't be able to make her point like that. "You know you don't have to give her something"

 

"You are giving her a gift, so should I"

 

"We are close friends and you are…"

 

"The scary heda?"

 

"Among other things…that's why you really don't have to"

 

"What are you giving her anyway?"

 

"Soft handcuffs"

 

"Soft handcuffs ?" Lexa was frowning in confusion so Clarke gave her a look, then the commander opened her mouth in an O shape.

 

"See, that's a sexy, fun and practical gift"

 

Lexa groaned. "Clarke, please tell me you asked one of your friends to make them"

 

The blonde made a face. "Well, my people aren't really that good with leather works. But the tanner was really nice!"

 

"That's why he was giving me weird looks! What did you tell him?"

 

"I just explained what I wanted. Nothing more"

 

Lexa groaned again. "So I'll have to endure the stares for nothing"

 

"I hope it will make Octavia happy"

 

"I don't really care about Octavia's happy moment! I care about mine"

 

"Hmm. Would I make it worse or better by buying a pair for us?"

 

The commander opened her mouth, then closed it.

 

"We don't have time for you to think about it now. We are going to be late"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raven had a smug smile on her face. The party was going great, she had put lights everywhere to get the best visuals effects in the dark.

She had set up a great sound system and was using all the songs she knew Octavia liked.

 

The food was great, she had made sure of it. People were enjoying themselves.

She had booked dancers and strippers. The last part was why a very angry Blake came up to her.

 

"I call it! That's cheating!"

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

 

"It's my bachelorette party. Why did you get a female stripper if not to sway Clarke's vote in your favor?"

 

"I…everyone should have fun"

 

"Ha ha! That's so cheating!" Octavia was pointing her finger at the tech.

 

Raven grabbed it and pulled it down as she rolled her eyes.

 

"I did it for the commander"

 

"Right" Replied a sarcastic Blake.

 

"You know just like I do that Clarke like the males strippers just as much"

 

"The why is the only stripper all over…heda?" Octavia stammered as she looked back. When she was first looking for Raven, the female stripper was looking at their blonde friend and was getting closer to her.

When the younger Blake had just turned back, she froze for a second and her eyes grew wide.

The commander was getting a lap dance.

 

Lexa's chair had been pulled back from the table she was at. Clarke next to her was glaring at the blonde uncovered woman.

 

Lexa's eyes were glued to the hips moving sensually above her as this unknown woman was nearly sitting on her lap. Green eyes looked up as the person above her leaned closer. They stopped a second on barely covered breasts before looking at the woman's face, where the commander found a little smirked.

Lexa was pushing her back harder in her chair. Her head moved away as this stripper's face moved even closer, in the crook of her neck. She could feel fast breaths on her neck.

 

Octavia laughed as she realized what was happening. Clarke suddenly got up and got the woman off her fiancé. The unknown woman ran off and the sky princess was talking to the commander.

 

Octavia turned back to Raven. "Never mind" She couldn't hold back the huge smile on her face. She was so going to win this thought the brunette as she walked away. Even if this party was great.

 

Raven watched Clarke and the commander. They seemed to be arguing for a moment before her friend sat on top of the grounder and kissed her. The blonde finally turned around without getting up, still looking a little angry.

 

Raven and Clarke's found each other's eyes. The blonde glared hard and Raven gulped before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You need to calm down" Tried once again Lexa.

 

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to watch someone all over me" She felt her lover tense under her. Clarke looked over her shoulder to look at a frowning Lexa.

 

"No so funny the other way around?"

 

"That's not…you will have that kind of entertainment at you own celebration, won't you?"

 

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Octavia"

 

"Then I have to talk to her" Lexa tried to get up but Clarke kept her in place.

 

"Not now. This party is for her. Let her have her fun. Have fun too" Clarke slowly moved on the commander, pushing her ass against Lexa and smirked when she hear the brunette gasp.

 

Turning around once again, Clarke was straddling Lexa. Slowly she leaned in until her face was as close to Lexa's without touching her. The commander tongue came out to wet her lips and as she was going to close the last inch… she was surprised when the hand in her hair pulled her head back before she could reach her goal.

 

She looked up in Clarke's blue eyes. "Just remember. You are mine"

 

Lexa could only nod and instantly they were kissing hard. They kept kissing for a while and when they parted Lexa had to speak to. "I'm yours. As much as you are mine"

 

The commander was looking at Clarke with her heart eyes and the blonde smiled.

 

A good hour later they were snogging against a tree when they screamed and jumped apart.

 

Octavia was laughing hard. She obviously had a few drink otherwise she would have never dared to pour a full bucket of cold water on top of her heda and sky princess.

 

"Raven wants to show us something"

 

Lexa cursed in trigedasleng as she wiped the water off her face. Clarke laughed for a second before taking her lover's hand, pulling her behind her.

 

They followed Octavia until they were in a clearing. As soon as they stopped by Octavia's side it started. Fireworks.

 

The commander jumped as she loud noises were heard. One after another. Clarke moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

 

"Don't worry. It's designed to look pretty. Not dangerous. Raven would have made sure of it"

Lexa nodded in awe at the sight in front of her.

 

Clarke hugged her lover until the show was over. "You're okay?"

 

"I…had never seen something like that"

 

"That's fireworks. I was pretty sure Raven was going to show off. Listen, I have to go talk to her"

 

"Okay" Lexa watched the blonde away. She wanted to follow her but knew from the way Clarke said it that she want to talk to her friend alone. What was she supposed to do?

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Finally" Clarke found her friend talking to a guard. "Is everything okay?"

 

Raven acquiesced as she turned to her. "Yeah. I just have to put up with these stupid checkup from both camp Jaha and TonDC"

 

"About that. Did you warn them before launching the fireworks"

 

"Of course. Not that the idea of the grounders running around like scared chicken wasn't undertraining"

 

"Chicken? I wouldn't call them that to their face. I'm pretty sure someone would kick your butt"

 

"Which is why I made sure they were warned. The last thing I need is them running my party"

 

"Are you drunk?" Inquired Clarke.

 

"No. I just had one or two drinks"

 

"Sure" The blonde was doubtful as she walked away.

 

The blonde looked around for her lover and was starting to get worried. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, and that cheering was distracting. Annoyed she was going to ask them to calm down a little when she realized what they were, or more exactly whom. Lexa.

 

Clarke got as close to the table as she could to watch Lexa play beer pong. After a few minutes she was cheering just like the others. She waited until the game was over to go speak to her lover.

 

"Where did you learn to do that?"

 

"It's really not that complicated, and I have a good hand eyes coordination"

 

Clarke smiled when she realize that the commander probably had a few drinks "How many times did you play?"

 

"That's the ninth time I won!"

 

"I think you should stop on that victory"

 

People around her groaned as she took Lexa away. Not even a few steps away, Octavia came up to them. "That was amazing!"

 

Lexa puffed her chest out and Clarke laughed. She was going to cut them off for a while.

 

"O, maybe you should calm down?"

 

"No way. That's my bachelorette party and the night is still young!"

 

 "Remember what you told me. Let her have her fun" Argued Lexa.

 

"Yeah!" Suddenly Octavia was hugging the commander who spread her arms away from their bodies, but before she could say anything Octavia had taken a step.

 

"You are great! I love you! But hurt Clarke and I'll kill you!" She was giddy at first and serious in an instant, then giddy again as she grabbed the commander's hand and pulled her behind her. Clarke was a little worried "Octavia?!"

 

"Time for body shots!" Exclaimed the younger Blake. "Come on Clarke! You are her partner after all!"

 

Clarke groaned as she followed them. It felt like she was the only one sober. She was going along a little longer, and the fact that Lexa was probably going to lick salt off her body had nothing to do with it.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

For fuck sake who was making that noise?!

Octavia groaned and rolled around on the fur she was trying to sleep on.

The noise was getting closer, it was loud and regular. She could her people groaning and complaining all over the dropship site.

 

It was getting worse, louder and louder. It felt like it was right beside her. She grabbed her pillow and put it on her head, mixing a groan and a curse as she did so.

 

Thanks the gods the noise stopped. She could feel herself falling asleep again. It felt so good.

 

Suddenly she felt a pull on her pillow, but she didn't let go. She felt the upper part of her body being slowly raised off the bed because of that pillow, so she let go.

 

Once she dropped on her back, she glared at whoever dared to wake her up.

 

Indra was very smug, her usual scowl in place. The tall woman was standing above her, a pillow in one and a gong in the over. Octavia reached the only conclusion she could, either she was still very drunk or still asleep. It didn't matter, she rolled on her stomach, hiding her face with her arms in a groan.

 

She felt something hit her back, most like her deeply missed pillow.

 

"You have to wake up little girl" Ordered Indra.

 

"Shh…! I just got to sleep! Go away" Octavia raised her hand behind her, making the international go away movement.

 

Unfortunately she didn't hear the growl behind her, she didn't expect it when hand grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and in a flash her feet weren't on the ground anymore.

 

Indra was holding her up. "Who do you think you are talking to?"

 

"Wow…you are even stronger than I thought"

 

Indra huffed and started to shake her second. "I don't care what you do in your free time as long as you fulfill you duty. Do as I say. Understood?!"

 

She moving had stopped but Octavia didn't feel good. It was getting worse. "Back off or I'll…"

 

" **I** 'm going to…" Indra interrupted the younger girl but she didn't get to finish her sentence either.

 

Octavia couldn't help it, she emptied the content of her stomach on the scary grounder.

Her eyes grew wide and instantly she landed on her ass. She was so dead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Somewhere else on the dropship site, Raven was disturbed by the noise too. She groaned and put her head deeper into her pillow. She froze. This was too hard to be a pillow. She knew what it was. Skin. A hard chest.

 

Who the hell did she sleep with?

 

Part of her just wanted to get back to sleep and not deal with it, but she knew better.

 

She was exhausted but still managed to open her eyes. The sun was starting to get up.

As planned she had slept in the cot she had set up in the dropship, although she didn't plan on sharing it with…Wick?!

 

Crap, she was so screwed. As discreetly as she could she got up and started to dress herself.

She was putting on her coat when she jumped. She wasn't sure but she thought she could recognize Indra's voice, Raven felt sorry for the one who was about to die.

 

She couldn't lose anymore time. She had to go.

 

"What are you doing?" Asked a male voice behind her.

Raven didn't turn around "I have to go"

 

"Raven we need to talk about what happened"

 

"No, I need…"

 

"So what you are just going to run away?!"

 

Raven flinched. This was bad. Such a big mistake, she had to get away. She walked out, never turning back towards Kyle Wick who was calling her name.

She heard him got up, she just hoped she could find a quiet place, there was no way she could outrun him with her brace.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was really rare for Clarke to wake up before the commander. But the day after Octavia's bachelorette party she did. She opened her eyes and knew the sun had been up for a while.

She turned to the side and smiled. Lexa was sleeping on her stomach, snoring, something she never did before, their little raccoon sleeping on her back.

 

It was moments like this that made her realize she had it bad. She thought Lexa was so cute snoring and drooling on her pillow.

 

She looked at her for a few minutes, her stomach started to growl and she knew she had to get up, as silently as she could.

 

After eating something she was walking around camp when she spotted Indra. She was looking over a very pale Octavia.

Clarke did a double take. She couldn't believe her friend was already awake and moving, even less cutting wood.

Frowning the blonde walked up to them.

 

"Indra?"

 

The tall woman turned towards the blonde. "Clarke of the sky people. You are not to distract my second"

 

Clarke acquiesced. "How did you get her to work today?"

 

"I can be very persuasive"

 

Clarke understood she wouldn't get any real answer from the general. She turned around but didn't have time to step away.

 

"Where is your Marcus?"

 

"Hmm, Marcus left with a guard last night. I think"

 

Indra frowned more than usual. "He is ignoring his duties for a sky guard"

 

"Lexa allowed him to yesterday"

 

"Was it before or after Octavia got the commander to drink?"

 

"For the last time! I didn't force her to drink! Like anyone could make the commander do something she doesn’t want to"

 

"I told you to stay quiet"

 

Octavia grumbled a something before Indra spoke to the blonde again. "You sky people only bring problem. A perfectly good warrior is becoming very distracted, the heda gets drunk and last night… the whole village stepped out to look at your…fireworks"

 

"The whole village? Including you?"

 

"I had to make sure my people were safe"

 

"Sure…"

 

Indra moved her head to the side as she glared at Clarke, she didn't like the tone the blonde just used.

Clarke didn't back down or step away, she smiled. "You know you like us. Octavia is your second for a good reason. My mother is healing the reapers. All in all we get along"

 

Indra didn't stop glaring "You are acting like children most of the time"

 

"Or maybe you are just getting old" Mumbled Octavia but they both heard her. Clarke snickered and Indra just walked up to her second. "I'll get more wood for you to cut. It is far from over"

 

As soon as she walked away Clarke started to talk to her friend. "How are you doing?"

 

"I want to die"

 

"That's the drama queen I know"

 

Octavia glared at the blonde, leaving the heavy looking axe embedded in the last piece of wood "Bite me Princess. I got woken up at dawn, puked so many times I can't count and now I hurt everywhere and I'm thirsty and…Indra is out to get me"

 

"Isn't she always?"

 

"I think it's because I puked on her"

 

"What?! You…" Clarke just laughed.

 

"Shut up!"

 

"I'm surprised you are still alive then"

 

"I'm not…sure…today is real... First, Indra was walking around the dropship, ringing a gong to wake everyone up. I mean…where the hell did she get a gong anyway?!"

 

"You are not sure today is real?" Questioned the blonde.

 

"I'm hoping this a nightmare and I'll wake up…wherever I fell asleep"

 

The blonde stepped closer and Octavia slapped her hand away. "Try to pinch me again and I'll punch you"

 

"I just wanted to help"

 

"Then go get me some water" Ordered the younger Blake.

 

"You know she is coming back from behind you? I'd pick that axe up again if I were you"

 

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for…"

 

"Octavia of the sky people" The tone was stern and the younger Blake sighed as she got back to cutting.

 

Clarke stopped herself from laughing in front of her friend, instead she went to get some water, two brand new guards following her around.

 

As she got back she walked right passed Indra who was still glaring. "She needs to drink"

 

The general didn't comment and let the blonde take care of her friend. She already knew the sky people were weak.

 

Then all hell broke loose as they heard an explosion and the earth shook. A column of smoke could already be seen, not so far from the village.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa literally jumped out of bed, looking for a threat in a fighting position. She was sure she heard a blast.

 

I took her a small moment to realize there was no immediate danger close to her, but a raccoon attached to her neck. Kura was trembling.

 

Lexa tugged on it a few times she needed to put her battle clothes on. She didn't have time to brawl with an animal. She gave up and dressed herself, the raccoon attached to her to whole time, moving around when it had to.

 

She stopped on her way out when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, that was way too much volume. She groaned and braided it as fast as she could before finally stepping out.

 

Warriors were getting ready, she saw the smoke but it wasn't what she was looking for.

The pressure in her ribcage left as soon as she saw Clarke. Then she frowned.

 

The blonde was being restrained by two warriors while she was arguing with Indra. On the side she could see Octavia taking step after step, probably hoping she could manage to slip away with an axe way too big for her.

 

"What's going on out here?!"

 

Everyone stopped moving around and looked at her. The commander walked up to her general.

 

"Why is Clarke being detained?"

 

"I'm keeping her safe. She just wanted to run straight towards trouble, as usual. I'm putting together some troops before going"

 

Lexa nodded. "Indra, you did well. You can let her go now"

 

The warriors acquiesced and took a step back. "Where is Marcus?"

 

"Hmm…he had to go?" Tried Clarke, Lexa gave her a look, then looked at Indra who looked back at Clarke.

 

The commander clenched her jaw "We had a deal Clarke"

 

"I wasn't hurt!"

 

"Which is why I'm not going to kill him, but you need another guard"

 

"Come on Lexa"

 

"No, we might be under attack and he left you alone. Indra, when are we leaving?"

 

"Any moment now"

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to Lexa "We'll talk about Marcus later"

 

"There is nothing to talk about. We had an agreement Clarke, keep your word"

 

The blonde sighed before talking about something else that was bothering her.

 

"What do you think you are doing? Taking Kura to a possible fight"

 

"It's not like I have a choice. She won't let go"

 

The blonde stepped even closer and grabbed the little raccoon, she pulled but it would let go.

 

"Maybe you should stay then" Offered Clarke.

 

Lexa glared as their raccoon hid as best as it could in her hair " Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt either" Stated the commander before walking a few steps away with Indra.

 

Clarke jumped as she heard a clang next to her. Octavia had dropped her axe.

 

"How does she do it?"

 

"Do what?" Questioned Clarke.

 

"How does she look like that? She drank more than me last night!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

15 Minutes later, after getting off their horses, they were progressing slowly and silently towards the smoke. Clarke was annoyed, but had caved in to Lexa. The commander knew they couldn't help if they got themselvs hurt.

 

They could hear someone screams. Angry screams.

Clarke ran as she recognize the voice, an annoyed Lexa right behind her.

 

"Raven?! Raven?!"

 

The tech turned around when she heard her name.

 

The blonde was quickly by her side. "Are you okay? What happened?! What did you do?!"

 

"What did I do?! Why does everybody think it was my fault?! I didn't do it! It was those…uneducated morons! That's what happened!"

 

Obviously her friend was a little disturbed so Clarke tried to asked something easier

"Is anyone hurt?"

 

"Your mother is already here with a few guards. I contacted them by radio"

 

"But you couldn't call us?"

 

Raven gave her a look and Clarke realize the grounders were still pretty closed off to any technology. The people of TonDc didn't want a radio installed, not yet anyway.

 

The commander stepping in during their little exchange. "How many were hurt?"

 

"Two of our people were testing some black powder and felt the blast but nothing bad. One of your people is out cold and I don't know if there were more of your people inside"

 

Lexa took a step closer to the tech. "Are you saying my people did it?"

 

"I'm saying one of your people ran into me when he was trying to run away, panicked, tried to hit me so I punched him and smacked his face on my brace and broke it!"

 

Still a little pale Octavia couldn't help but ask "You broke his face?"

 

"I don't care about his face! He broke my brace!"

 

Clarke put her hand on her friend's shoulder "Take a breath, calm down and…"

 

"I can't calm down! Do you know how much research we had in here?!"

 

"What is this place anyway?"

 

"This is where we created your fireworks, were working on black powder and other explosive. We thought it would be safer to keep it away from where people lived and now look!"

 

"It was safer Raven. Is there anything we can do?"

Clarke asked even if their warriors were already spearing out, looking for wounded people or anything they could use.

 

Raven opened her mouth but didn't have time to speak as she was grabbed by Wick who hugged her, mumbling into her hair. He was shaking. "Are you okay?!"

 

He took a step back a started to make sure she wasn't hurt.

 

"I'm not hurt, I just broke my brace but thanks for asking" Raven said the last part as she was glaring at her so called friends.

 

"We could see it, we didn't panic like lover boy did"

 

Raven tensed as she heard how Octavia called Wick, while he didn't pay attention to the younger Blake. "Don't worry I'll build you a new. Come on I'm taking you back to camp"

 

Raven squealed as he grabbed her again, carrying her bridal style.

"Let me down! I have things to do! I can't just leave!"

 

"What you need it to go somewhere safe and rest. You look exhausted"

 

"They need me!"

 

"Everything already exploded. There is nothing more you can do. I'm not leaving you here"

He was already starting to walk away.

 

Octavia leaned in closer to Clarke "I guess they weren't just messing around yesterday. He is whipped"

 

"And she is not kicking his ass all over the place. She likes him too"

 

"That's so annoying"

 

"Still getting annoyed by how cute people can be together?" Asked Clarke.

 

"No! I feel like the only one who got such a bad hangover!"

 

Lexa had already left the two women with some warriors. Indra by her side they found Abigail Griffin patching up a man on the ground.

 

"Raven claims our people did it" Stated the commander.

 

Abby was sure the shoulder was properly set, he had dislocated it in his fall.

"She doesn't claim it. It's the truth. Raven stopped a teenager from running away and we found some body parts with tattoos. At least one of your people died in the blast"

 

"Where is the one you caught?"

 

"We are bringing him back to camp Jaha"

 

Lexa didn't like it. She got closer to her future mother in law, glaring hard, just like the raccoon on her shoulder.

 

"He is not for you to deal with. He is most likely from this clan"

 

"He damaged our propriety and hurt some of our scientists"

 

"You want to set this as a precedent, if one of your people wrong mine in any way he will be judged by us then"

 

Abby tensed. Common rules hadn't been set yet. There was nothing she could really do. She nodded. "Fine, I'll send him back to you as soon as I get back to camp"

 

"And send Marcus back with him" Was the last thing Lexa said as she walked away, Indra in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as the commander got down from her horse back in TonDc anyone could see she wasn't in a good mood.

 

"Indra, make sure we will know when the sky people will bring back our own"

 

The general nodded and walked away, but Lexa needed to talk to the younger Blake, so she called her name before she could follow.

 

"Octavia. I need to talk to you"

 

Instantly Clarke was there to. Lexa looked at her as she said. "Alone"

 

"Lexa…"

 

"Clarke" Lexa cut her off and handed her a pouch that was tied to her horse before.

The blonde grabbed it, surprised and looked in it and Kura looked up at her.

 

"How did you get her to let go? Let alone in here?"

 

"Indra glared" Was the only explanation she gave and the blonde rolled her eyes before she walked away.

 

Octavia was a little scared as she watched her friend walk away. She didn't like being left alone with the commander.

 

"Clarke's celebration will take place soon. I don’t want anything like that to happen, are we clear?"

 

"Hmm, not…really"

 

"No fireworks"

 

"Ah. Don't worry. Not going to happen"

 

"Good"

 

There was a moment of silence and Octavia wondered if she could go. She started to squirm before the commander spoke again.

 

"I don't want any …stripper either"

 

"What?!" Octavia couldn't believe it.

 

Lexa glared hard at Indra's second and the younger woman saw something she had never seen in the commander's eyes before, she looked really angry.

 

"This is personal. I thought you and Clarke…"

 

"I will not have anyone barely clothed all over Clarke" And Octavia was right, the commander was definitely jealous. "I've seen what it means. It will no happen"

 

"Fine!"

 

"And you won't tell her it is because of me" Ordered Lexa.

 

"If you agree to my conditions" Octavia tried to look like she was affected by the commander when she took a step closer just after she spoke.

 

"This is a dangerous line you are about to cross. I am your heda"

 

"True but…Clarke?!" She didn't call the blonde's name really loud but she made her point.

She was really scared too, but didn't back down, even when the commander covered her mouth with her hand. There was no way she was running around TonDc and camp Jaha naked!

 

Lexa took a deep breath, she couldn't kill the annoying one before she could talk to Clarke…and Clarke would probably be mad anyway.

She took a step back after a moment, taking her hand off Octavia's mouth.

 

"What are your conditions?"

 

"I will make sure there is no chance something might explode. No barely clothed stranger will be all over Clarke. But I'm allowed to organize anything I see fit for this party that does not endanger anyone?"

 

"You have your deal Octavia Blake. But remember, you are responsible for it all"

 

Lexa walked away. Clarke's bachelorette party was in a few days. It's not like Octavia could create that much havoc in just a few days.

 

Boy was she wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lincoln was frantic. The commander was in a very bad mood. Clarke's bachelorette party took place the night before, noon had passed without anyone seeing Clarke.

 

They were not in TonDc or the dropship. The next logical place to look for them was camp Jaha, but his crew couldn't just walk in and look for Clarke. He was allowed in due to his relationship with Octavia, who was nowhere to be found either. This was not good.

 

The sky people were not aware anyone was missing and he didn't want to worry anyone, so he just said he needed to see Raven.

 

He froze when he walked in Raven's living place. The three women were in bed and from what he could see outside the sheets, they weren't wearing many clothes.

 

He cursed as he walked up to the right side, were Octavia was. He gently removed her hair from her face. "Octavia?"

 

"Hmm" She opened her eyes and a goofy smile appeared on her face "Lincoln"

 

She tried to move closer to him but frowned. There was a pale arm across her stomach and she felt full breast against her back. Clarke was holding her close. She removed the arm and moved a few inches closer to her man. "Lincoln" The goofy grin was back in place.

She closed her eyes a second and fell back asleep.

 

Lincoln sighed. Good news, they were not naked. Octavia still had her underwear on.

Everything else was bad. He knew the heda was about to arrive. Raven would be the first person she'd try to find. And she'd find them like this.

Clarke groaned and rolled over after being pushed away by Octavia. She grabbed onto the other body by her side, but this time she didn't grab her stomach. His eyes grew wide.

 

He had to wake them asap. He needed water!

He turned around and froze. He was facing Clarke's mother.

 

"Doctor Griffin!"

 

"Lincoln? What are you…?" Abby trailed off as she saw the three women on the bed.

 

"Heda is looking for Clarke"

 

"I know. She said she wanted to talk to Raven, I said I'd check to see if she was here. She is right outside"

 

How was he supposed to wake them up without ice cold water?!

He looked at the doctor "What do we do?"

 

"We wake them up" Said Abby.

 

"It's not going to be easy" Lincoln was really worried…

 

He went back next to Octavia while Abby walked up to Raven.

 

"Octavia. You need to wake up"

 

"Not now" She groaned. Lincoln looked at the sky woman who couldn't even get Raven to make a sound.

 

He tried again. "Indra is here"

 

"Tell her I'm sick"

 

He sighed. "She is with the commander"

 

"She can bite me!" Expressed Octavia as she pushed her head deeper into her pillow.

 

Maybe he should try something else. "If you don't get up, Bellamy will eat your breakfast"

 

"Get away from my…!" Exclaimed Octavia as she raised herself on her elbows before she realized where she was. "What?"

 

"You need to get up and get dressed fast"

 

They were interrupted by Abby on the other side of the bed. "I'm worried. Raven is completely unresponsive" She wished she had a light to look at her pupils.

 

Octavia rolled on her back. "Don't worry. Look. Wick!"

 

"Wicked dick!" Mumbled the tech and they were all surprised to hear the blonde snicker in the middle.

 

Octavia took the strange look on Lincoln's face for wonder and felt the need to explain. "She is hooking up with Kyle Wick, so either she thinks…"

 

"Shut up O!" Said Raven, still not opening her eyes.

 

This time Clarke laughed as she rolled on her back too, but she kept her eyes closed.

 

Raven had enough. She had to open her eyes so she could hit them. Her eyes grew instantly wide, Abby was kneeling by the bed so she looked right into her cleavage.

 

"Boobs!" Exclaimed Raven as she moved back, making Clarke groan and Octavia laugh really hard before she said. "That's your mom Clarke!"

 

"What?!" The blonde sat up instantly, hair all over the place just as Lexa walked in.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Things were really blurry for a second. Lexa was standing in front of her, she smiled then remembered why she sat up fast enough that her brain had hit the back of her skull.

Clarke turned her head to see a very pale Octavia, who seemed to be trying to disappear into the bed, on the other side Raven was gawking at her mother.

 

The blonde did the most logical and important thing then. She pulled Octavia's pillow from under her head, the younger Blake made a strange sound as her head suddenly fell on the mattress.

With as much strength as she could Clarke smashed the said pillow into Raven's face.

 

Clarke smirked as her used to be friend let herself fall on the bed in a groan, keeping the pillow on front of her eyes.

Proud of herself she looked up at her girlfriend and something seemed wrong. Lexa looked like she was in a bad mood. Her impression was confirmed by Octavia next whispered question.

 

"What does the eye twitch means?"

 

"I've never seen it before so…I'm not sure"

 

Raven lowered the pillow until it was just below her eyes so she could look at the commander. "That probably means our imminent doom. What should we do?"

 

"Lay perfectly still…" Octavia was cut off by Clarke.

 

"That's not going to work"

                                  

"Moron" mumbled the tech which earned her a mean glare from Octavia who raised herself on her elbows. "We could try to make a run for it"

 

"There is only one way in O, and Lexa is standing in the middle of it"

 

"And in case you have forgotten. I can't run. Moron! Ow that was loud"

 

"I didn't forget. I thought I could get a good head start while she kills you" Octavia raised an eyebrow at her friend.                                              

 

Raven throw the pillow she was hiding behind at Octavia who easily caught it before she climbed across the blonde and started to hit the tech with it.

 

Lincoln and Abby glanced at the commander who seemed lost in an unhappy place, then they exchanged a look.

 

Lincoln sighed before he grabbed Octavia by the waist and started to pull.

 

Everything was shaking. It was loud. She had a headache. Clarke didn't feel good.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

 

Octavia jumped and with Lincoln pulling, she just flew off the bed, right into her boyfriend's arms. He grunted. "Octavia"

 

"She started it" Said Octavia.

 

"Your party got us into th…" Raven trailed off as the commander raised a hand, making sure everybody was quiet, before asking.

 

"What exactly is going on here ?" Lexa was speaking slowly and with an even tone.

 

"We were just sleeping?" Replied Clarke, using a tone that suggested she wasn't sure it was the right answer.

 

"Why are you barely dressed then?" Lexa didn't wait for an answer for the blonde, she turned towards her warrior "We had a deal Octavia, no barely clothed people"

 

"I said, no barely clothed stranger" Octavia raised her finger as she made her point, realizing a little too late that probably wasn't the best way to respond.

 

"Sure, it's not like I've never seen O in her underwear before" This statement surprised everyone in the room. They all looked at Clarke who felt the need to develop "She went for a swim"

 

"Could you ask your mate what's going on Lincoln? She might be more receptive to you"

 

"I'm sorry commander, but Octavia explained to me that what happens during a bachelorette party, stays at the bachelorette party"

 

"That's enough for you ?"

 

"I trust Octavia. I have no doubt in my mind she would never betray me"

 

Something flashed across ' Lexa's face before her cold mask was back on.

"I trust Clarke. It's the others I don't trust"

 

Lincoln didn't dare question his commander but he stated. "I feel sorry for the one who would try to pursue Octavia without her consent"

 

Clarke snorted in bed "She'd kick his ass! Then there would be a line of people who would want to do the same, Raven coming last of course"

 

"Why would I come last?" The brunette felt a little offended, her leg was still a sensitive subject, and she didn't like to think that her friend saw her as weak, but that thought left her mind as soon as the blonde replied, as if it was obvious.

 

"We can't beat up someone you've already blown up"

 

Raven nodded. That was true.

 

Lexa was getting frustrated, obviously they were still inebriated and she felt a headache coming. "I'd still like to know how you three ended up…like this"

 

"It was Raven's idea!" Exclaimed Octavia.

 

"What?" The tech tried to crawl back and fell off the bed. Clarke looked at her on the floor and laughed.

 

Abby was helping Raven to get back on the mattress while Raven was trying as hard as she could to no ogle her friend's mother, without much success.

 

Clarke glared as she grabbed Raven by the shoulder and pulled on the other side of the bed, before glaring at her mother. She didn't like it.

 

Lexa cleared her throat. Clarke looked up. "We were hot. Raven wanted a tattoo on her hip. We did it in here before calling it a night…and I think that's it"

 

"Guess where I got mine?" Asked a cheekily Octavia as she was watching Lincoln suggestively.

 

He raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. The gauze on her inner thigh gave it away. He was just relieved she didn't get hurt the night before, and a little curious.

 

"Wanna unwrap it? In private?"

 

Lincoln groaned, making sure he had a good hold on his lover he walked up to the door.

Lexa stared at him for a minute before she took a step to the side and let him pass.

 

"Octavia, stop it. I will not have sex with you while you are inebriated"

She stopped kissing his neck but let her head there.

 

They walked out and Clarke screamed at Octavia "Best party ever!"

 

"I so owned that bet!" Octavia's voice was heard from outside.

 

Raven became pale for the second time this morning. She had lost their bet.

 

"Come on Clarke. I think it's time for you to come back to our tent"

 

The blonde groaned at her lover's request but still got up. Lexa watched her lover's body as she stepped up to her. She could taste the alcohol on the blonde's tongue as they kissed. She was distracted for a second before her eyes grew wide and she removed her coat as she went after Clarke. There was no way they were getting back to TonDc with Clarke wearing only her underwear.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Clarke sat up suddenly in her bed, barely awake. She had left a drunk Raven alone with her mother!

 

Argh, she sat up too fast. Her head was pounding. She was never drinking that much, ever.

Then she started to think about the previous night and giggled, then groaned when she remembered her mother…then giggled again.

 

"Glad to see one of us is still having fun"

 

Clarke opened one eye, a little scared. Lexa was sitting in a chair in front of the bed, legs crossed and playing with a knife. She was in trouble.

 

Clarke thought it would be best to give her lover a small smile. It didn't work, Lexa glared harder.

 

"How much trouble am I in?"

 

"It depends. Did you have anything to do with the tiger tied in front of Indra's tent?"

 

The blonde giggled again.

 

"Clarke!"

 

"Lexa. It was just some silly fun. Completely innocent"

 

"Indra didn't take it that way. Octavia have been running around, carrying weights, ever since Indra managed to get out her tent"

 

This time Clarke just laughed.

 

"That is not funny"

 

"Come on L…"

 

"No. I don't know how Octavia managed it but she got the best circus people from Polis, tattoo artists, seers to tell you your future, musicians. That and more. TonDc wasn't ready to have so many people in the village at the moment"

 

"I know Octavia. She can be impulsive but she is very smart. I'm sure she made sure it was taken care of"

 

"It doesn't change the fact that yesterday you were all over the place, acting crazy and now, TonDc turned into a circus"

 

"After that war, isn't it a good thing for everyone to have some fun? Blow some steam?"

 

Lexa leaned a little forward in her seat, and looked to the side.

 

"Why are you really mad Lexa?"

 

Lexa looked back at Clarke "I found you practically naked with two other women!"

 

"We explained it to you. I think" The blonde frowned as she said the last part.

 

"How would you have reacted if you found me in a tent with two barely clothed women, on the day I was celebrating my last night before being united?"

 

"It's different. It was O and Raven"

 

"I got your explanation, tattoos, but they could still have put some clothes back on, not that you had to take yours off and any of you could have gone back to your tent"

 

Clarke was in a good mood before, but it turned bad as soon as this argument started and now she had an uncomfortable weight on her stomach. "You don't trust me"

 

"Of c…"                                                                                                            

 

The blonde stood up as she cut her fiancée off. "It wasn't a question. I was stating a fact. You know what, I can't deal with this right now. My body is aching, I feel a little sick and I'm getting angry. I don't want to end up saying something I will regret so I'll…I'll just go back to camp Jaha today. I need to think"

As she was speaking Clarke was hastily putting on clothes.

 

Lexa was a little lost, she'd take a battle over any emotional situation any day. She opened her mouth and could only utter the blonde's name as she watched her walk out.

She felt drained, but she wouldn't wallow in self-pity instead she took a deep breath and decided she needed to talk with one Octavia Blake.

 

Her commander expressionless mask in place, she stepped out. As she walked through camp she knew Clarke was right. Her people needed a distraction, a good celebration.

The kids were running down the streets laughing and the adults looked more relaxed.

 

Workers were still rebuilding the city, she was pretty sure some people from Polis were helping.

 

Something didn't change. She found Indra frowning just on the village's border. A concerned Lincoln not so far from the general.

 

The tall woman didn't wait for her commander to speak. "She is not finished"

 

Lexa turned and looked in the same direction. Octavia was barely running anymore.

 

"When will she be done?"

 

"Once she's dropped"

 

"Without even any proof that she had anything to do with that tiger" Commented Lincoln, which earned him a glare.

 

"She is behind all this. And only she, would dare to do something like that"

 

Lincoln couldn't say anything to oppose that argument. He knew it was true. He stepped forward when he saw his loved one fall. Indra put her hand across his chest to stop him. After a short moment they could see that Octavia was raising herself on her arms. Indra went to her.

 

Alone with Lincoln, Lexa started to talk "I hear congratulations are in order. I was told she engraved your name into her skin"

Tattoos were an important part of their culture. Each of them had to mean something, and it was a great honor to have someone write your name on their skin, to be a part of them for the rest of their life.

 

Lincoln turned to the commander and nodded, still concerned for his lover, he kept glancing at her as he spoke.

 

"I heard congratulations are in order for you too"

 

Lexa frowned, he couldn't be taunting her about her fight with Clarke, there was no way he would dare. And he couldn't have heard of it already anyway…

 

Lincoln didn't know if he was to say anything. It wasn't common for the commander to show emotions and she seemed a little distressed.

 

"Commander, would it be inappropriate of me to ask…"

 

"Yes. Which is why I need to speak to Octavia"

 

"Understood commander. Just know that I'm pretty familiar with the sky people now"

 

They stayed like that in an uncomfortable silence as they watched Indra give what could be called incentives to her second. She wasn't screaming, but then Indra never needed to scream for people to obey. It was working again. Octavia got up, legs a little wobbly but she was moving again.

 

This could be long. Lexa glanced at Lincoln.

"Fine. I had a fight with Clarke"

 

"What was it about?"

 

"She told me I didn't trust her because she didn't like the way I reacted to…how I found her this morning"

 

"Does it mean you are still upset about it?"

He interpreted the glare he receive as a yes.

"Why are you upset?"

 

"I found my lover in bed with two other women!"

 

"They are like sisters and you know it"

 

"I've seen the way Raven look at Clarke's mother"

 

He sighed "They were not completely naked and they were too drunk to be able to have sex. Believe me, Octavia tired and fell asleep"

 

"They were in their underwear. The mere idea of someone else touching Clarke makes my want to cut off the body part that touched her. No one should be able to touch her body but me!"

 

"Please, tell me you didn't act this way or said that to Clarke?"

She growled and he took a step back.

 

"Sky people are not like us. Like Octavia says, they are all touchy feely"

 

"I know. Clarke talked about it, but she knows too, that being in bed with someone who is undressed only happens between lovers for our people. My reaction is normal. I want to be the only one who can touch her for as long as she'll have me"

 

There it was. Lincoln wanted to take a step closer to comfort the woman but didn't dare.

"As long as she'll have you? You are about to have your bonding ceremony. This is a life's bond"

 

Lexa looked away "She calls it a marriage. It's different for the sky people…"

 

He waited but she just stopped "And…?"

 

"Sometimes we seem so different, maybe someday she'll realize it and want something with… one of the sky people"

 

"Bellamy?" This was definitely on his heda's mind, her glare was murderous.

"This goes the other way around too. I don’t think you'd rather be with someone from our crew because they understand our traditions. And she understands our traditions too, like Octavia does"

 

"Clarke got a tattoo with her friends didn't she?"

 

"I think so"

 

"You think so?"

 

"Octavia was pretty out of it, but when I asked she nodded and said your name and then something about Clarke's…naughty place. Her words!"

 

Lexa sighed. She had been an ass and Clarke was gone. "Clarke left for camp Jaha after our fight"

 

"So…get there, explain, apologies and bring her back"

 

"She knows why I reacted like that. She didn't like it but she knows and still…"

 

"Are you sure she knows?" He got his answer just by lookin at the commander. "Why do women always do that? Get mad and then when asked what's wrong, it get worse. Like people should be mind readers"

 

"You do realize I am a woman?" She was a little offended by what he had said, even if it could be kind of true.

 

"Heda, with all due respect. I think you should apologize for acting like she was your property. You were a little scared about her leaving you for a sky crew and got jealous"

 

"I'll take that under advisement"

 

"Good, just remember that while you think about it, many sky people are with her, ready to comfort her. She is a beautiful woman after all"

 

Her eyes flashed in anger "That's mean and very manipulative of you"

 

He took a step back and looked at the floor for a moment but before they could speak again Indra and Octavia were close enough to hear them.

Indra was helping Octavia in her steps.

 

"She is done for today" Stated Indra as they joined them.

 

The commander nodded but didn't speak to the younger Blake.

 

"Lincoln will be Clarke's guard from now on"

 

The man in question looked at her, surprised. "Heda. It's an honor, but I'm not fit for…"

 

"You are a good warrior. Protective of the ones you care about. I'm sure I can trust you to keep her away from trouble"

 

"And by that she means you" Commented Indra while she was looking at a very pale Octavia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as she arrived in camp Jaha there is only one thing she wanted to do. Take a shower.

She went to her quarters, or at least the ones which were supposed to be here. There were still some of her clothes. She grabbed what she need and was off.

 

This felt great for her body, getting rid of the strong alcohol smell. Her tattoo was a little painful. Once she was dried she put some cream on her tattoo, the skin was still red and sore.

In a sighed she put her underwear and clothes on.

 

Next thing on the list, the infirmary.

There, she found her mother sitting at a desk frowning as she was reading something.

 

"Hey mom"

 

"Clarke hey! What are you doing here? I didn't expect you here for a while"

 

"I know, but I have this killer headache…"

 

Her mother gave her a look "It's called a hangover, and I'm not using some of the meds we have left to help you with that"

 

"I would never come for this!" Which earned her another look from her mother.

 

"Fine. I was hoping you might bend the rules for me, even if I know you already said no to Raven after Octavia's…"

Clarke trailed off, her mother had flinched when she mentioned her friend and she could swear she was blushing a little. The blonde frowned. "Mom, are you okay?"

 

"Yes. I'm fine"

 

"Are you sure? I could have sworn…when I mentioned Raven…" There is was again, her mother twitched.

 

"Oh my god! Did she do something?!"

 

She was sure something happened. Her mother was bushing. Abby didn't have time to reply.

 

"What did you two do?! No! Don't tell me! Don't tell me! I **really** don't want to know. Oh my god! Oh my…"

Abby grabbed her daughter's shoulder as she started to pace.

 

"Clam down! Nothing happened"

 

"You are still blushing mom!"

 

"She was very drunk, I was helping her back into bed…"

 

"Stop there! I think I'm going to be sick"

 

"She just kissed me!"

 

"She just…kissed you?"

 

"Yes. She wasn't thinking clearly, obviously. She was asleep before I could clear things up"

 

Clarke was very serious, she moved her head up and down a few times. "Okay. Okay. It's not so bad"

 

Abby relaxed, but only for a minute because Clarke was walking out saying. "It's okay, I just have to take a deep breath…"

As soon as she was out of the infirmary she exclaimed "I'm going to kill her!"

 

Clarke was running down the corridors, she had no choice she was pretty sure her mother was following her.

Her head was painful, she felt like she could puke and all these people in the way were not helping. Damn and her mother was fit, she looked other her shoulder and could see her.

The blonde nearly hit someone when she looked back in front of her. Crap!

 

Maya was arguing, as always, with Jasper. He kept on following her around and she kept on pushing him away. This time he had her cornered and was holding her shoulders.

 

The closer she got the more she could hear them. She had never seen Maya so mad, she tried to free herself from Jasper but he kept her in place, begging for her to listen to him.

 

Something clicked in the blonde's mind, she barely stopped as she pulled Jasper off Maya, he barely had time to register what was going on that Clarke decked him right in the face.

 

Maya seemed shocked but didn't help Jasper who had his hands in front of his bloody face. "You broke my nose!"

 

As she turned at the corner Clarke looked back once again and was satisfied that her mother had stopped. She was a doctor after all.

 

Clarke kept on running until she stepped in Raven's room. Her friend was here so she closed the door behind her.

 

The tech looked up from the schematics she was studding to see a breathless Clarke leaning against her door, glaring hard.

 

"Raven"

 

"Hum Clarke?" She sounded unsure.

 

"Did you really think you could come on to my mother? Without any consequences?"

 

Raven's became very pale and pulled her chair back from her desk.

"Clarke…I…" She opened and closed her mouth a few times "I was very drunk"

 

"That's no excuse! We all have that unspoken rule about friends, you know, the one that states that friends don't try to sleep with their friends family. Even less their parents!"

 

"Hey! Technically I knew her before I knew you!"

 

Clarke took a step closer and Raven stood up. "That's…not…it would have been admissible if you had hit on her before you met me. Ha!"

The blonde pointed a finger at Raven when she finished. There was blood on her hand.

 

"Clarke? Why do you have blood on your hand?"

 

"I punched Jasper, but don't change the subject"

 

"So if I tell you I hit on Abby before we met, I'm good?"

Raven didn't need to hear a reply she could see her friend tense up. Not good.

"I didn't! Okay! I'm sorry I kissed your mom"

 

"And you won't do it again?"

 

Raven clenched her jaw. "I…I…"

 

"I'm going to kick your ass" Clarke took another step closer and Raven pulled the chair in front of her.

 

"Clarke, I can't help it. Your mother is a beautiful woman, intelligent and strong and…"

 

"You really like her?"

 

"I kissed her Clarke"

 

"So what? You were drunk, then there is the fact that you slept with Wick and I'm not even sure you like him! At that point I was wondering who would be next Bellamy?!"

 

Raven gulped and looked away, she could feel the heat rising on cheeks.

 

"Oh my god! You and Bellamy!"

 

"It was a one time thing…"

 

"Just like with my mom!"

 

"No! Not like that…it was just sex and…"

 

"Does Octavia know?"

 

Raven's eyes grew wide. "Don't tell her!"

 

"That you are some kind of nymphomaniac, don't worry, she already knows that"

The brunette sneered and Clarke grinned for a second.

 

"Now back to business. My mother is off limits. Whatever happens…even if she comes t…" Clarke couldn't finish, she gagged, just the idea of her mother hitting on her friend.

 

That visual didn't pose any problem for Raven who was thinking about Abby too. She didn't realize it but a small devious smiled appeared on her lips.

Clarke didn't miss the way her ex friend was reacting, she couldn't help herself and jumped on her.

Raven squealed and tried to move away but her leg was a problem and Clarke ended up pushing her head into her mattress. The brunette growled, it was on.

 

A few minutes later they all had a sense of déjà vu when Lexa opened the door, Abby and Lincoln right behind her.

This time Clarke was straddling Raven, holding a pillow hard against her face.

 

"Clarke…"

 

But the blonde in question cut her lover as she snapped "What?!" She regretted it as soon as she saw hurt flash in Lexa's eyes. She was distracted and it was all Raven needed to slip to the side, pushing Clarke off her bed.

 

Clarke let out a small scream before she hit the floor. She stood up instantly, brushing herself off and glaring at Raven. She started to move towards her again but froze as she heard her mother.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it"

 

The blonde looked back at the group, ready to pout, she frowned.

"Why are you holding flowers?"

 

Lexa cleared her throat. "These are for you. Hmm Lincoln and Octavia explained to me that…it would be a good idea to…"

 

Clarke walked up to her and took the flower. "They are beautiful. Thank you"

 

"I'm sorry Clarke. I never meant…" Lexa stopped "Could we speak privately?"

 

"Just…I need to deal with this first"

 

"What is this exactly?"

 

"Raven kissed my mom"

 

"And…we are not happy?" Asked Lexa.

 

"Raven kissed my mother!" Insisted the blonde.

Raven groaned on the bed and put the pillow on her face herself this time. Abby was slightly blushing and looking at a wall.

 

"I don't understand the problem. They are both free, beautiful, independent wo…"

 

"Does everybody thinks my mother is hot?" Exclaimed Clarke as she turned to Lincoln, her last chance.

 

He cleared his throat, obviously very uncomfortable and ended up just nodding.

 

Clarke groaned as she sat on the bed. "And now you are not offering to kill people"

 

"If that would make you happy Clarke, you just have to ask" Offered Lexa.

 

"No one will be killed here" Informed Abby.

 

"I know mom" Said Clarke, just as Lexa spoke too "I could take her outside"

 

The blonde snickered as she got up and kissed Lexa on the cheek. "Thanks, but I won't need you to kill anyone. Yet"

 

Lexa nodded and grabbed her lover's hand "Are you done then?"

 

"Yes. Let's go"

 

"Wait a minute don’t think I forgot that you broke Jasper's nose"

 

"Mom he deserved it. Ask Maya" Explained Clarke as she was going out, pulling Lexa behind her.

 

A few seconds later, Clarke head appeared by the door again and she frowned. Raven was on the bed and Abby was leaning above her, probably checking the tech busted lip.

But from where she stood she could see dark eyes looking at her mother's cleavage again.

 

"Just keep in mind that I breast fed on these!"

 

Both women blushed hard in the room as Clarke was pulled away by Lexa just as a pillow hit the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The commander was walking through camp Jaha so easily, Clarke was a little jealous of how everybody stepped aside. Or maybe it was Lincoln…

 

Clarke followed Lexa, they walked out of the camp.

Lexa finally stopped in the woods, next to a river.

 

The blonde was still wondering something "Why is Lincoln still with us?"

 

"I forgot. He is your new body guard" Lexa expected her lover to complain after Marcus, who had been sent on a mission somewhere really, really cold.

 

"Okay"

 

Lexa felt relieved that they wouldn't argue about this. She looked at Lincoln and he understood it was time for him to leave.

 

"Clarke, I never meant to hurt and I'm so sorry I did. Don't ever doubt that I trust you, you are the person I trust the most. I just can't help but feel jealous when I see someone get too close"

 

"I know you get jealous, the little frown you have on your face every time I speak about Bellamy…yep, that's the one"

 

Lexa raised her hand to her face and put her finger on that spot. "I'm so sorry…"

 

"No. You can be jealous, that's okay, I was ready to murder that stripper. However asking me where I have been, with whom and what I did, that's oh so wrong"

 

"I know but…" Lexa trailed off when Clarke glared and crossed her arms, even with flowers in her hand she looked stern.

 

The commander took a deep breath. She had to say it out loud.

 

"I fear that one day you'll realize…I fell for you the first time I saw you, and I know you love me too, but somewhere deep I have that voice that tells me that…you could find someone so much better for you. So I'm scared sometimes that you'll…"

 

Clarke grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. It was slow and hard, but it didn't last long. The blonde pulled back, keeping her body against Lexa's, but her lips away.

 

"I love you. Sometimes I just look at you and I forget how to breathe. I only see you. You are my everything. And we are getting married, so I'll never have to let you go"

 

"About that…this is a bounding ceremony. It's a little different"

 

"I know. Octavia's been all about how romantic it is. The idea of binding two souls together…bla bla…"

 

"Clarke"

 

"I mean no disrespect. I just heard it all. I was a little surprised at first that there was no divorce, but it's not like we are going to need it"

 

"Separations are allowed under extreme circumstances…"

 

"Lexa, are you looking for a way out?"

 

"No!"

 

"Then shut up" Clarke didn't leave enough time to Lexa to reply, she kissed her again. Pushing them until the commander's back was against a tree and the blonde smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop squirming so much. I thought you were tough commander" Teased Clarke as she was bandaging her lover.

 

"I have no problem with pain, but that balm itches so much"

 

"You need it to heal. Now stop moving"

 

"This is your fault you know"

 

"You were far from complaining at the time"

 

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to take my top off" Complained Lexa.

 

"You are the one who didn't want to move. You didn't want anymore grass stains"

 

"For future reference. I'll take grass stains over tree scratches anytime"

 

"Dully noted. At least now I know this isn't why they call you the Trikru" Snickered Clarke.

 

"Well…it more practical to do it while hanging from a tree branch"

Lexa felt that the blonde had stopped moving behind her.

"Not until I'm healed Clarke"

 

"I'm done"

 

"Thanks" Said Lexa before standing up. She went to grab her top but it wasn't there anymore. "Clarke, did you take my shirt?"

 

"Nope"

 

Lexa sighed as she went to the big bag and opened it. Kura was rolled in it.

"I already told you, my clothes are not nest material"

 

The raccoon growled as usual when they took something from her, but that was it.

 

"I'm telling you, I think we should give a pet to Octavia"

 

"Lexa…"

 

"She gave you a raccoon because it's supposed to look like me, skunks make me think of Lincoln, with the white hair strip on its head.

 

"We are not giving O a baby skunk" Clarke tone was annoyed, after all this wasn't the first time they talked about it.

 

"Fine"

 

Clarke kissed the pout away from her lover's lips. "Come on"

 

They stepped out their tent to see Lincoln waiting for them.

 

"Anything to report?" Asked the commander.

 

Lincoln shook his head from left to right.

 

Clarke was interested by something, well someone else.

"What's Raven doing here?"

 

"I don't know. She's been there for a while, watching the warriors' training"

 

Clarke walked up to her friend "Raven?"

 

The brunette jumped and held on tight to the packet in her hands.

"Fuck Clarke! Don't scare me like that?"

 

"Sorry. Any reason why you are in TonDc?"

 

Raven took a deep breath. "My bet with Octavia"

 

"Weren't you supposed to run around naked?"

 

" **She** was supposed to, but I can't run so…"

 

"What do you have to do?"

 

Clarke watched her friend's move around with her package.

"Should we be worried? Can it explode?"

 

"No! Why do you guys always think I'm going to blow things up?!" Asked a slightly offended Raven.

 

"Because you like it" Answered Clarke.

 

Raven groaned. "This is far worse"

 

"Come on. What is it?"

 

The tech handed her box to Clarke. "I have to give this to Indra"

 

The blonde didn't feel completely safe as she opened the box and her eyes grew wide as she saw what was in it. "She is going to kill you!"

 

"You think?! And the kicker, I have to tell her she should use it, she needs to relax"

 

"I'd rather walk around naked for a week" Stated Clarke.

 

Lexa was interested when they started to talk about bomb, but her lover offering to be naked for so long, she had to know. She grabbed the box from the blonde and looked inside, two eyebrow rose at once.

"So your bet stated that you had to give a…dildo to Indra? And you agreed to it?"

 

"I was so sure I was going to win! And it's a vibrator, with a solar charger" Explained Raven.

 

Lexa frowned and Clarke knew why. The trikru didn't use battery anymore so…Clarke pulled her hand inside the box and pressed the power button.

 

The commander was surprised when it started to shake and make a small buzzing sound.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth took an O shape. She turned it off and on, before leaving it off on closing the lid.

Lexa then turned towards Clarke, and the blonde knew. "No"

 

"But…"

 

"We definitely don't need it"

 

"We don't need it but it might be fun"

 

"Wait! Commander, you want one?" Asked Raven.

 

"Could you make one for me?" Sheepishly asked Lexa.

 

"You protect me from Indra and I'll make you whatever you want"

 

Clarke groaned as she saw the glint in lover's eyes. Lexa didn't need that with her libido and stamina.

 

"We have a deal" Lexa pulled out her arm and grabbed Raven's forearm.

"Indra!" They all jumped when the commander called her general who was already on her way.

 

"What?! No, I'm not ready!" Panicked the tech.

 

"Will you ever be?" Asked Lexa.

"Hm…no…" Said Raven.

 

Clarke was laughing as she joined Lincoln to watch it all from afar.

 

The closer the imposing woman got the paler Raven became.

 

"What is it commander?"

 

"Raven has something for you" Lexa pointed towards the sky woman.

 

Raven was trembling as she pushed her package against the warrior's stomach who awkwardly grabbed it.

 

"You should use it, you obviously need to relax" Raven spoke as fast as she could, with a voice so high, she didn't think she could actually go that high.

As soon as she was done she ran and hid behind the commander.

 

Indra opened the box and tensed instantly. She slowly looked up and glared at the sky woman.

Hand on her sword she walked up to Raven but was stopped by a hand.

 

"Commander?"

 

"She lost a bet to Octavia. It was your second's idea"

 

Indra turned around instantly and Raven exclaimed "I could have done that!"

 

"I kept my part of our agreement" Said Lexa as she walked away.

 

Clarke was laughing so hard as she joined her friend she could barely breathe.

 

"That's not funny!" Complained Raven.

 

"You should have seen your face!"

 

"Yeah! Well at first I was supposed to bring your mother's underwear to Octavia"

 

She didn't have to finish her sentence for Clarke to stop laughing, to stop smiling altogether.

"Octavia!" Screamed Clarke as she followed Indra.

 

Lincoln shook his head as he ran behind the blonde.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Octavia knew she would be way more mortified if it wasn't for the pain meds making her a little woozy. She was laying on her stomach on her and Lincoln's bed.

She sheet covering her body moved and she hissed as she felt the cold.

She couldn't look at anyone it the eyes at the moment, she was embarrassed.

 

"Clarke, do you have to stay here?"

 

"Well, if I go Lincoln must follow" Clarke was trying to stay as serious as she could while watching her friend's butt being iced under the cover.

 

"I can't believe this is happening to me"

 

"You ought to know Indra would know it was your idea"

 

"I knew I could be in trouble but nothing…like that"

 

"It's not that bad. You just cracked…your coccyx" Clarke had to stop take another breath. She shouldn't laugh out loud in front of her friend, not then anyway.

 

"It doesn't sound as bad when you use complicated words" Grumbled the girl.

 

An out of breath Raven joined them in the room, holding something.

"Is it true? Did Indra really break Octavia's ass?!"

 

Octavia groaned as she pushed her face in her pillow. Clarke couldn't hold it anymore and laughed hard.

Raven had left as soon as she could, scared that the tall warrior would decide to deal with her next, but when she heard Octavia had been hurt she felt bad and volunteered to bring a weird cushion to TonDc.

 

Clarke was still laughing and Raven started to snicker while Octavia was fuming, she twisted on herself ready to kick Raven out of her tent but Lincoln kept her down with a hand don her back, instead she pointed her finger. "This is all your fault!"

 

"My fault?! It was your idea!" Defended Raven.

 

"You told Indra!"

 

"No I didn't!"

 

Octavia gave her a very unconvinced look.

 

"I swear! It was the commander!"

 

"Why would Heda do this?

 

Raven look sheepish so Octavia turned to the blonde, who cleared her throat before replying.

"Raven bribed her, sex toys for her protection, so Lexa ratted you out"

 

Octavia groaned and once again pushed her head in the bed.

 

Raven leaned closer to Clarke. "Why is Lincoln's hand under the cover?"

 

"He is icing her ass" Explained the blonde. At that instant they looked into each other eyes and laughed simultaneously.

 

"I hate you!" Exclaimed Octavia as she looked at them.

 

Raven couldn't really keep a straight face, she was trying so hard but she just couldn't as she showed her friend what she was holding.

 

"I brought you the donut cushion you'll need"

 

"Tell me you are kidding?"

 

"No, you have to use it every time you sit so…"

 

"I know that!" Cut Octavia "But it's bright pink!"

 

Clarke laughing next to her wasn't helping Raven to remain serious.

"I'm sorry it was the only one Abby had and she insisted, you have to use it every time you sit"

 

"I'm supposed to get married in a few days!"

 

"I know, I managed to repair the camera you wanted"

 

Clarke laughed harder, Raven was starting to lose it too.

 

"Get out! Both of you!" Screamed Octavia as she reached for something and frowned, there was nothing left, she had already thrown everything at the blonde.

This called for the last resort.

 

Raven tried to avoid it but wasn't fast enough. She was hit by an ice pack in the face.

"O! It was on your ass!"

 

"You're an ass!"

 

Clarke had some trouble standing, she couldn't breathe, her abs and cheeks hurt.

A glaring Raven pushed her, then threw the cushion next to the wounded girl before walking out. The blonde let herself slid to the floor, still laughing.

 

Lexa walked in, frowning. "The night has been here for a while. You need to be quiet now"

 

Octavia pointed her finger at the commander. "You! You! You have a big forehead!"

 

Lexa's jaw dropped, how could she knew she was insecure about…

She turned and glared at her lover.

 

Still shaking Clarke crawled to her lover and grabbed one of her leg.

"Don't listen to her. You are perfect"

 

Lexa bended so she could whisper to the blonde. "How could you tell her?!"

 

"I was just talking with my friends and it…came up. But it's so not true, I know you think that but it's so not true. Your forehead is beautiful"

 

Lexa helped Clarke as they both stood up. The blonde whispering in Lexa's hear.

 

"I think it's time for us to leave" Stated a blushing commander.

 

"And you are skinny!" Exclaimed Octavia.

 

The commander glared while Clarke was pulling her out the tent.

 

"If it wasn't for you…"

 

"I know. I know. But today she has an excuse, she is pain meds and probably going to postpone her wedding"

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Well I'm pretty sure she'll want to be healed for her special day"

 

"It wouldn't stop her from getting bound"

 

"Actually it kind of does. She can't have sex either until she is healed"

 

Lexa nodded and paused after a few steps. "How is she when she is not satisfied? Should I warn people?"

 

"I would have said yes, but she is not in any physical condition to cause too much trouble"

 

"I'll still have a young one watch over her. I'm not willing to take that risk"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Clarke went to check on her friend, and found her in the same position she left her the day before.

 

"Hey"

 

"Did you come to gloat?"

 

"Gloat? No, of course not. I confess it's kind of funny…from my point of view. But I'd never take pleasure in you breaking your tailbone"

 

"I meant about the sex"

 

"What?" Clarke was confused.

 

"You have a hickey that can probably be seen from miles away while I have ice on my butt"

 

"I…I brought you a snack" Clarke went and sat next to Octavia's head.

 

"I'm not hungry" Pouted Octavia.

 

"What…is there anything I can do?"

 

"I don't know. Where is Lincoln?"

 

"Talking to Lexa outside. It's weird they seem to have bonded recently. What about you? Where is Lyra?" Asked Clarke as she realized the teenager assigned to watch her friend wasn't there.

 

"No idea" Tried Octavia.

 

"Like I'm going to believe you"

Octavia was looking everywhere but in her eyes. "What did you do?!"

 

"Nothing!"

 

"Octavia!"

 

"I…I might have convinced her to go on a mission for me"

 

"What kind of missions?"

 

"One that would restore my honor"

 

"Your…I'm sure she wouldn't try anything against her heda or Indra so…Raven? Octavia what's going to happen to Raven?"

 

"Just a little prank"

 

"O, just tell me" Said Clarke using her stern voice.

 

"Her mission, and she accepted it, is to replace Raven's shampoo by something that will turn her blonde"

 

"Octavia! Did you forget? People don't have enough supply in camp Jaha! They share that kind of thing !"

 

"Then... I'll make more blondes than I anticipated"

 

Clarke groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Clarke was worried, her friend wasn't in her tent.

She finally found Octavia waddling around TonDc.

 

"Hey O, what are you doing here?"

 

"Hmm nothing"

 

"Why don't I believe you?"

 

"You've become paranoid since we landed on earth" Said Octavia as she was looking around.

 

Clarke looked at Lincoln who took a step back and shook his head from right to left. He was not getting into. Never getting into this.

 

"O? Where is Lyra?"

 

"She…had to pee. She should be back really soon"

 

Clarke groaned, she couldn't believe it. Lexa assured her that Lyra was the sweetest thing, followed the rules and everything. Clarke couldn't tell the commander that the said girl had been sent on a mission to Camp Jaha. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

 

Even if she had to…explain, to Octavia that sending an eleven year old girl alone from TonDc to Camp Jaha was irresponsible and very dangerous.

Clarke was more than surprised to see the girl come back, a huge smile on her lips. Mission accomplished. She'd have to talk to her mother about security.

 

"Octavia! The girl is not supposed to leave your side!"

 

"What do you want me to do? Stop her from drinking?!"

 

"Don't use that on me. We both know you are turning that girl into a trouble maker"

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

 

She tried to look as innocent as she could but it didn't help that Indra screamed her name.

Instantly a little blonde was by her friend's side. Clarke gave her a look but she just smiled.

 

Indra was furious as she walked up to them.

"Okteivia! Nau yu na wan op!" _(Octavia! Now you are going to die!)_

 

Octavia grabbed her little guard by the shoulder and put her in front of her, between her and the scary warrior.

"I didn't do it!"

 

"You lie" Seethed Indra, then she pulled up the top of her armor, the one she kept in her tent when she didn't need it. " **You** are the only one who would dare to do this!"

 

Clarke bit her lip, it looked like someone had put pink paint on the general's spaulders.

She looked at her friend, then the girl.

 

"I'm wounded. I couldn't have done it. Who said I did?"

 

"I just know"

 

"With how slow I am, someone would have seen me. I swear I did not do this"

 

Indra didn't believe her so she looked down and Lyra told her.

"En's ridio!"  ( _It's true!_ )

 

Indra looked at Clarke who raised her hands.

"Don't look at me. I'm not suicidal"

 

The general growled as she turned around and walked away, grumbling, she couldn't really do anything without any proof.

 

Once she was far enough Clarke gave her friend a stern look.

 

"What?" Asked Octavia.

 

"You know what! You sent Lyra to do your dirty work!"

 

The little's green eyes grew wide before she looked up at Octavia.

"We still have to work on the play it cool part, but you were great with Indra"

 

"I didn't lie. You didn't touch her armor" Explained Lyra.

 

"That's it!" Clarke pulled the girl by the shoulder closer to her and away from her friend.

"You can't keep on doing this O! I'm telling Lexa, you either need someone else or that you should simply be put to tent arrest"

 

"What? No! I swear I'll be good!" Clarke was surprised when it was Lyra who exclaimed that as she freed herself from her grasp and moved to stand in front of Octavia.

 

"It's okay. It's Clarke, she is all talk" Tried to reassure Octavia.

 

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms. "No more prank. If I hear that you two did anything…"

 

"I promise Clarke. I will keep her by my side, no more…errand to run for me"

 

"If I hear that anything happened…" Clarke didn't need to finish her sentence, she knew they understood her.

It was strange, it seemed the two girl had built some kind of bond.

She didn't have time to ponder it, someone else was calling out Octavia's name.

 

"What is it now?" Wondered Octavia.

 

Clarke gave a look to her friend.

 

"If it happened before I gave you my word it doesn't count!"

 

"Octavia Atia Blake!" That was Bellamy's voice.

 

Clarke spun around and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Raven was walking towards them, next to a pissed Bellamy. A very blonde Bellamy.

 

As Bellamy got closer he frowned as he could see his sister was moving in an unusual way.

"What happened to you?"

 

"Indra broke my coccyx"

 

He frowned harder after his sister's answer so Raven felt the need to clarify, but it sounded like she liked saying the word, butt.

"She broke her butt"

 

"How could she break it?"

 

"Well you know how she is always complaining about Indra riding her ass…I think this time she went a little too hard"

 

The little group was too shocked to stop Raven. There was an awkward moment after that, Octavia was the first one to move again as she hit Raven on the shoulder before grabbing her behind. "Oh crap I forgot. I hurt"

 

Clarke laughed "Horny Raven is out! What? Wick isn't enough anymore?"

 

"It's complicated"

 

"What about Clarke's mom?"

 

Raven opened her mouth but before she could reply the blonde had to step in.

"Ha! I don't want to know! Whether it's happening or not, I don't want to hear it!"

 

They were all looking at her like she was a little crazy. Clarke realized Octavia had a smirk on her lips so she couldn't help herself.

"I'll tell you how she broke her ass" Clarke let out a smirk of her own.

 

"No, you won't!"

 

"Indra was beating her up, good or bad, it depends on your point of view. So Octavia was once again on her back…not like that Raven! Anyway, as she was getting up, as graceful as ever, Octavia slipped and her ass landed on a rock"

 

"That's it?! I prefer my side of the story" Opposed Raven.

 

"It's not a side of the story if it's not real"

 

"Whatever" Said Raven.

 

Clarke turned to Octavia for some kind of help, but she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"O?"

 

"Sorry I was just picturing it"

 

Clarke groaned, at least Bellamy seemed disturbed too.

 

"Could someone explain it to me?"

 

They all looked down. They had completely forgotten they were speaking in front of an eleven year old.

 

"Hmm whose kid is this?" Asked Bellamy.

 

Clarke could only point at Octavia at that point.

 

His sister smiled. "She is supposed to keep me out of trouble"

 

"How is it working so far?" Wondered Bellamy.

 

"Do you have a mirror on you?" Inquired Clarke.

 

"In my defense it was meant for Raven" Offered Octavia.

 

"That's supposed to make me feel better? I'm a freaking blonde O!"

 

Raven snorted "You should have seen the grounders making fun of him on the way"

 

Octavia groaned. "I'm so sorry Bellamy"

 

Clarke was always amazed to see Octavia apologize to her brother, she couldn't help but think about a five year old doing it.

Raven started to laugh at her friends and Octavia glared at her.

 

"What are you doing here anyway?"

 

"I just wanted to be here for this one" Explained Raven.

 

"I'm supposed to meet up with a beautiful grounder girl, what am I supposed to tell her O?" Asked Bellamy.

 

It was Clarke who knew how to help. "Just tell her it was Octavia, everybody in TonDc knows what it means"

 

Octavia's mouth dropped open while Raven was snickering.

"Oh I so needed that"

 

"What? You **can** have sex and you are hot, just pick someone" But as she said that Octavia saw something she didn’t like. A glance between her brother and her friend.

"Oh hell no! Anyone but Bellamy!"

 

It went from bad to worse at all her friends looked away, with a strange guilty expression on their faces.

 

"What the…?! No way?! You had a three-way?!" Burst out Octavia.

 

"No!" Exclaimed Clarke "I had nothing to do with this!"

 

"Listen O, it was before you got so close…"Trailed off Bellamy.

 

"That's supposed to make **me** feel better?" Shouted his sister.

 

"I…I…really have to go" Bellamy walked away quickly.

 

Octavia's angry look turned to Raven who took a step back.

"What he said"

 

Raven started to walk away, Octavia following her.

The tech started to walk faster as did the warrior. Raven was limping a little and Octavia had her hand on her but making some weird noise with each step.

 

Clarke groaned "Lincoln could you get your woman?"

 

He nodded.

 

Clarke looked at the younger girl once more.

"Hey"


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke looked up from her book as Lexa joined her into their tent.

 

"What's wrong with you? Talking about a three way in front of an eleven year old?!" Scolded the commander.

 

"Oh! So **that,** you know what it means!"

 

"I know what that means, and you were talking about doing it with Bellamy and Raven"

 

"No. It was just Octavia's mind at work"

 

"So no one had sex?"

 

"Yes, Raven and Bellamy did, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it"

 

"And you thought it was best to talk about it in front of Lyra?"

 

"I have only two things to say. Raven and Octavia"

 

"You could have just told them to shut up" Offered Lexa as she grabbed some grapes.

 

"Been there, tried that"

 

Lexa let herself fall on the bed in a sighed. Clarke got back to her reading, she wanted to finish that part but had to turn around when she heard growling.

 

Kura and Lexa were holding the same grape, both snarling at the other.

 

"See I told you were setting a bad example for her when you snarl, now she does it too"

 

The raccoon seized that opportunity, when Lexa's hold slightly loosen due to her surprise, the animal pulled.

Victorious, she squealed and ran back into her little nest.

 

"Clarke!"

 

"You tend to give her food while you eat. It's normal for her"

 

"She knows she stole it. Look! She is hiding!"

 

"Do you want me to get you some other grapes?"

 

"No!...Never mind"

 

"Did anyone tell you? It's official, Octavia is postponing her wedding"

 

"What?! It was just in three days! I had everything ready!" Complained Lexa.

 

Clarke was a little shy as she spoke. "Do you want to…get married on that day instead of them, I mean if everything is ready. We could"

 

Lexa sat up instantly and just looked at the blonde.

After what seemed like an eternity without any response Clarke felt a little dejected.

"It's okay. We don't have to…I mean it was just an idea…I…"

 

The commander realized that the blonde had taken her silence as a rebuttal, saw that she was a little hurt when she felt like she was about to burst. In a fast move she trapped the blonde in her chair as she kissed her.

 

Clarke moaned as she grabbed the back of Lexa's head with on hand and her hip with the other, pulling her closer.

The brunette straddle her lover and grabbed her coat's collar. She pulled it down, taking it off the blonde and instantly went for her shirt, pulling it off too, before going back to kissing the blonde.

 

Clarke was breathing hard as Lexa's lips left her mouth and trailed down to her neck. She moaned again and moved her head, giving a better access to the commander.

She felt some teeth from time to time and nearly jumped as fingertips made contact with her stomach.

She could barely feel them touch her flesh, it was too much and not enough. She shivered.

Slowly the graze was moving up. Clarke had to grab onto something, her hands made their way under the commander's top, clutching her back.

 

Lexa could feel the muscles tense under her fingers, it was like Clarke was pulsating.

She didn't bother with that annoying piece of clothing sky women wore, she just pushed up the bra's cup and her hand engulfed her lover's round breast, before passing her thumb back and forth on the pink nipple.

 

Clarke shuddered again and Lexa's lips moved again, moving around her neck, then slowly lower.

 

Lexa rolled the nipple between her fingers and groaned as she felt nails scratched down her back.

The brunette could feel Clarke's hips starting to move under her as she was trailing slow kisses down…

Lexa jumped off Clarke as a loud scream echoed throughout the village, hand on her sword.

 

It took a small moment for Clarke to get back her bearings. As soon as she did she got up, moved Lexa's hand to the side as she pulled out her sword. She recognized that voice.

 

"If no one is killing Octavia. I will"

 

She was stopped as she was marching out by Lexa. "Put on a shirt"

She nearly tore it as she did, while Lexa took back her sword.

 

Then ran out to find Octavia covered in what seemed to be horse dung at her tent's entrance.

A little pile of the said horse dung was nearly reaching her knee, it had dropped off from somewhere.

 

Lyra was clean, a few steps to the side, back against the tent's wall.

 

Clarke leaned closer to Lexa. Heda frowned as she asked.

"Is everything okay Clarke?"

 

"Indra is smiling. I'm a little scared" Whispered the blonde in next to her lover's ear.

 

The commander was trying to be as aware of her surrounding as she could. All the time, even more so when people were screaming and they could be under attack. But she had to admit, Clarke's breath against her neck and the hard nipple she could clearly see under that shirt, which were then pressing against her arm were very distracting.

 

Octavia waddled as fast as she could to the general, seething.

"You! I know it was you!"

 

Indra raised a hand "That's close enough. You smell"

 

"I should…" Octavia was cut off by her mentor.

 

"Do you have any proof to back up your accusation?"

Indra paused, even if she wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Did anyone see anything?" Enquired Indra next as she looked around.

 

The people were mumbling excuses and walking away.

 

"I…I…"Octavia couldn't find any word that could express her properly.

 

"You need a bath sky girl" Declared Indra before walking away.

 

The young Blake gaze landed on Clarke and the commander.

The blonde was thinking that there was no way…

 

"Sorry. Not now O. We have something extremely important to deal with"

 

Clarke grabbed Lexa by the front of her pants and pulled her behind her. Not that Lexa wasn't more than willing to go with her lover back into their tent.

 

Octavia was trailing behind them, she saw them enter their tent and still got closer.

 

"Clarke! Come on! Clarke!"

 

The commander poke her head out.

"I'm allowed to kill you if you do not leave" Informed the commander.

 

Octavia's eyes grew wide, not so much for the threat, but she was pretty sure the commander was topless as she said that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days later Lexa was pacing in the tent. She was dressed in green and white for this very special day.

She was alternating between twisting her hands and wiping them on her pants.

 

Indra was annoyed.

 

"I could have every single skai kru people out of TonDc in less than five minutes. Just say the words"

 

The commander stopped and turned to look at the taller woman.

"Enough with the fake hatred. You respect them. You even like some of them"

 

"They act like children"

 

"True, but you like children" Indra grunted but didn't deny what was being said. Lexa thought it was a good moment to bring something up.

"I know someone from our kru who's been acting like a child too"

 

"We can already observe the skai kru's bad influence" Indra didn't look at her heda in the eyes as she said that.

 

"Indra, enough with the pranks. She learned her lesson, and she is wounded"

 

"I heard that a mysterious talented person was teaching my second a lesson, but no one ever saw who it was"

 

Lexa gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm serious. In the last two days, **someone** put worms in her food, a snake in her bed, guts in her boots and pieces of poison sumac in her underwear"

 

Lexa could see the other's woman's lips twitch. "You shouldn't be proud, the poison sumac was just mean. So just…stop"

 

Indra nodded "I'll make sure…whoever…did that will stop"

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You do that. I don't want anything to happen and disrupt that ceremony"

 

"I'm administrating it. Nothing will go wrong" Indra was trying to reassure her commander but after a nod Lexa was pacing again and the general groaned.

 

"I still don't understand why your future mate can't be here with you instead of me"

 

"I told you. It's a tradition for them. I can't see her for a day before the ceremony"

 

"Stupid Skai kru traditions" Complained Indra.

 

"Indra. We will not insult their traditions or culture because we don't understand them"

 

"Fine. Stupid Skai kru" Corrected the general.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke stood up when Octavia and Lyra finished braiding her hair.

 

Raven walked up to her.

"I have to admit, the wedding dress Lexa got you is beautiful"

 

Clarke touched the material once again. "It's true. She has good tastes"

 

Octavia snorted "I won't say anything about you complimenting yourself, it's your wedding day"

 

"And I'm sure her choice didn't have anything to do with the fact that this dress really brings out your…eyes" Raven moved a hand around the blonde's chest.

 

Clarke swatted her hand away. "Stop it!"

 

Octavia smirked as she looked at Raven's breasts as she asked "Jealous?"

 

"As if!" Scoffed the tech "I'm just thinking about Indra, from her height, she'll have quite a view"

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and Clarke groaned. "Not everyone is a perv like you Raven, and it's weird enough that she is marrying us, you don't need to bring it up all the time"

 

"You should have asked Kane to do it" Said Raven.

 

Octavia laughed "Don't mind the angry bird, she is just mad because you set up Kane with your mom for today"

 

"She's been doing it for a while" Commented the tech.

 

"They would be good for each other!" Justified Clarke.

 

"Right" Agreed Octavia, with a very sarcastic tone, like it had nothing to do with the blonde trying to steer her mother away from their friend.

 

"It's true! Kane is running all over the place going 'Abby'. It's kind of cute" Argumented Clarke.

 

"You'll see how you like the idea of Kane becoming you step daddy" Told Raven.

 

"She'll sure as hell prefer it to you become her evil step mother" Opposed Octavia with a smirk.

 

Raven gave her the finger and Clarke covered Lyra's eyes for a moment as she glared at her friends.

"You guys are great around kids"

 

"I'm not a kid anymore" Lyra felt slightly offended "I'm eleven and a half"

 

The three women exchanged a look.

 

"Why don't you go out and see if everything is ready?" Asked Octavia.

Lyra taking it very seriously nodded and left the tent.

 

Clarke was checking herself once more. She had to be perfect.

 

Octavia looked at Raven, who didn't like the smirk she was seeing.

"So...are you bringing your new love interest to the wedding?"

 

Hearing Raven groan got Clarke curious.

"What? I didn't hear anything about that"

 

"It's nothing" Tried Raven.

 

"Remember the man she decked?"

 

"Remember? She knocked him out!" Replied Clarke.

 

"He started it. I'm not as fast as before on my feet, but I have a mean right hook. That taught them not to mess with Raven of the sky people"

 

"Queen of blowing things up" Added Octavia before Raven pushed her shoulder and asked. "Is your butt still painfull?"

 

Octavia glared and took a step closer.

 

"Enough you two. Octavia, back on track"

 

"Sorry. Well the guy came to Camp Jaha with food, flowers, pelts. All kinds of gift really. He made it official that he was, as he said, courting her. You should see how fast Wick appears next to Raven when he sees that warrior arrive" Explained a smug Octavia.

 

"How do you know about all this O?" Wondered Clarke, she was pretty sure Octavia didn't leave TonDc.

 

"I have my sources"

 

Clarke didn't say anything, spying or gossiping was always better than pranking. Not that Octavia would be tempted to prank anyone after the last few days. She was getting paranoid, looking at everything before sitting, laying down…pretty much everything.

She even asked Clarke to taste her food and drink after, she was sure, someone slipped a laxative in something she ingested. The blonde felt the need to roll her eyes.

 

Lyra came back in a smile on her "It's time" before slipping right out again.

 

"That's it" Said Clarke as she tried to relax, she was so nervous.

 

Octavia hugged her and smiled.

 

Raven hugged her, she stepped back and grabbed the blonde's shoulder as she said.

"Last chance to run"

 

Octavia grabbed her arm and pulled her out behind her.

"Nice try, but you are losing that bet. They are going through…"

 

Clarke didn't hear Octavia finish her sentence but she didn't need. They put at least a bet on her wedding day. She sure had great friends.

 

Never mind. Clarke  took a deep breath as she stepped out the tent.

  

As soon as she did something was already wrong.

Lexa and Raven were glaring at each other.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Nothing" Said Raven.

 

"Then why are you standing here, glaring?"

 

"I need to find a place to sit down" Explained Raven.

 

Clarke frowned, that didn't explain the glaring, and she had reserved a spot for Raven on the front row. The blonde looked and found Octavia waving with a huge smile on her face.

 

"You have you spot right next to O"

 

"I…I will not sit down next to James. My grounder stalker" Added Raven when she saw that her friend didn't get it.

 

Clarke looked again and on the other side of the empty seat was a dark blonde grounder. She understood the ecstatic expression on the younger Blake's face.

 

"Raven. I love you, but this is my wedding day…suck it up!"

 

Raven looked at the blonde, then her seat, then the blonde and she groaned as she made her way to the front.

 

Clarke turned to Lexa and they smiled at each other.

"So why were you glaring so hard at each other?"

 

"Just that. She wouldn't go to her designated place. I told her to and she wouldn't bulge"

 

"Ah. That's your mistake. Try not to tell Raven what to do. You suggest, you ask, you advise…If you tell her what to do, you're pretty sure she won't do it"

 

"That explains why the threat didn't work either"

 

"Lexa"

 

"Nothing bad I swear"

 

The blonde gave her a look.

 

"I just told her I'd hang her to a tree by her feet for a while"

 

Clarke didn't comment as she grabbed the commander's hand. "Ready?"

 

Lexa smiled and kissed her before they started to walk down the aisle.

 

"I didn't know you had any decorative weapon"

 

Lexa glanced down at the sword on her side.

"Let me assure you, it is fully functional. It's my ceremonial sword"

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as the commander spoke, the worst part was she wasn't even surprised Lexa had brought a weapon to their wedding.

They spent the rest of the way down the aisle quietly until they reached Indra, who was wearing a long green dress.

 

Clarke didn't comment on the fact that even the general was unarmed.

 

"We are gathered here to unite these two souls. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend.

Do you both pledge to share your lives with one another, and to speak the truth? Do you promise to honor and care for one another, stand together through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of this life and beyond?"

 

Both leaders squeezed each other hand as they simultaneously replied.

"We are"

 

"If anyone has a good reason to stop this ceremony speak now or forever keep it shut"

 

Clarke was a little surprise, she was pretty sure that wasn't the usual line. She turned to look at Lexa, but the commander was glaring at the crowd, hand on her sword.

 

The blonde pulled on the hand she was holding. She knew it could be traditional for grounders to issue a challenge if they wanted to stop a wedding, but this wedding was a mix of both their cultures, no blood was supposed to be spilled.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke before they faced Indra again with a huge smile on her face.

 

The general took the ruby red cord that was handed to her.

 

Lexa and Clarke raised their joined hands and Indra started to wrap the cord around them slowly, speaking as she did so.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.

Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you.

May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years.

May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

 

Once their hands were bound together they looked at each other. Clarke leaned in a kissed her wife.

 

Then they turned to face the audience and raised their tied hands high.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke couldn't believe it. She was sitting next to her wife.

It was late, people were still at their banquet but no one was really eating anymore.

 

Clarke was just looking at her wife while she was speaking with a man she had never seen before, he was from another kru and had been invited by the commander.

The blonde was wondering if Lexa's cheeks hurt because she had practically been smiling all day, not something she was known for doing.

 

They were interrupted by Raven, piggyback riding on James.

 

"Clarke, you need to come before O lit someone else on fire"

 

The blonde got up in a groan and followed them. The commander by her side, a little worried about the 'else' part.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Octavia it would seem had one too many drink and was struggling to keep the flask she had grabbed from one of the fire spitter in one hand and a torch in the other. Everybody froze when they heard the heda use her I'm not happy voice.

"Octavia Blake"

 

"Lexa Griffin" Responded the younger girl.

 

Clarke stepped in. "O, we talked about this when you set Benji on fire"

 

"I thought what happened at your bachelorette party stayed at your bachelorette party" Pouted Octavia.

 

"Yes, but we agreed that you wouldn't play with fire again too" Clarke always felt like she was talking to a kid when she was talking to a drunk Octavia.

 

"I know I can do it" She pulled on the flask and easily took it from the distracted fire spitter and did it. It looked good too, but once she was done they realized she had fire going down her chin.

 

Lincoln wiped it off instantly while scolding at her "Octavia"

 

The young warrior groaned but still handed the torch and flask back.

 

"That woman is insane" Stated Raven.

 

Everyone's attention shifted to her, still on the grounder's back.

Clarke had to ask. "What…are you doing?"

 

"I can't run" Simply explained the tech.

 

"Okay…but why are you still…you know what, nevermind. You guys'd better not disturb us in our tent on our wedding night"

 

They nodded but that wasn't enough for Clarke "Is that clear?!"

 

"Yes Ma'am" Said Octavia while Raven let out a small "Yeah"

 

The blonde glared for a minute, then Lexa pulled her by the arm. "Come on"

 

"Where are we going?" Asked Clarke as she walked by her wife's side.

 

"You said wedding night" Answered Lexa with a smile.

 

Clarke smiled too and started to walk faster. She was happy.

And she knew that the next day, even before getting their tattoo she would feel happy, always, with Lexa.

 

 

 


End file.
